


A Dwarvish Fairytale

by Deb Robinson 62 (d62_r54)



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d62_r54/pseuds/Deb%20Robinson%2062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thorin meets the mayor & a battle ensues</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

CHAPTER ONE: The beginning

 

The town Of Ivesdale had once been a thriving port City. In fact, it had boasted the title of being the place where many ships, from small schooners to  
massive  
Frigates came to buy and sell their wares. Anything that anyone could desire was found in the great city, be it the softest linens and velvets, to breathtaking  
Jewels. Plate of gold and silver was there, as was fine marble and bronze statuary. Everyone who was anyone bought and sold their wares in the mighty  
town,  
marveling at the ancient magnificent architecture of its buildings, and streets that boasted real red brick pavers for cobbles.  
Sadly, with the discovery of newer, faster trade routes, travelers soon lost the need to go far out of their way to the great port of Ivesdale. As fewer trade  
Ships came its grandeur began to fade as well as its financial fortunes. Great buildings began to crumble in disrepair and the red paver streets gradually  
turned to dust, leaving only a few  
Of the bricks left upon the avenues to herald the fact that they had ever been there at all. And perhaps the greatest loss was the change in the cities people.  
Once  
A proud and noble race, over the years they became sullen and slow of wit, shaking their collective fist at the world that they believed had forsaken them.  
Slowly  
a hatred grew in their breast towards the other races of people in the world, and now they despised and mistrusted all strangers. With the changes in the  
town  
and its people, no one who was anyone ever came to the provincial backwater that was Ivesdale any longer. And its townspeople preferred it that way.  
Though recently  
the city's population had become 2 people larger. One man and one woman of no account had joined their ranks. The people were not pleased at all by the  
man, for he  
was of all things a Dwarf. They knew only that his name was Thorin. He took up residence in the blacksmiths cottage one day, and they would have run  
him out of town. He met them at the cottage door with a mutinous expression, icy blue eyes, an arsenal upon his back. Whenever he came to town he  
carried his broadsword,  
bow and an array of deadly looking knives at his belt. And so they left him to himself, and decided the less said about him the better.

 

Within the Smithy’s' cottage at the edge of the wood, the lone figure in the great bed tossed and turned in fitful slumber. For the fifth night in a row the  
mystery  
woman haunted his dreams giving him no ease. She was young, gorgeous, and absolutely perfect. She was of meager means and stature being just under  
five feet tall with  
waist length brown hair that fell in a riotous mass of curls. Her figure was generous for one so small, and her eyes enchanted him. They were a beautiful  
emerald green with  
a lighter hue at their centers. They seemed to glow with an unusual light. The dream was always the same. She would come to him in the glen in the wood.  
One minute he was alone, the next she appeared like a spirit in the night. She reached out her arms to him and cried in a sweet voice," Thorin please! We are  
but one  
soul in to bodies! Come to me! I need you!" Unable to resist her plea, he would always go to her, holding her in his arms. Then when his lips were about to  
descend  
upon hers, she would vanish leaving him lonely and bereft. He awoke with a cry of anguish, sitting straight up in the great bed. Though the room was chilly  
his bare chest and  
torso were covered with sweat. Running a hand through his raven hair in agitation Thorin threw back the covers, knowing sleep would elude him for the  
rest of  
the night as the clock in the other room chimed the hour of four. Padding barefoot across the chamber in only a loincloth his arousal blatantly obvious,  
Thorin quickly  
donned a pair of leggings and a sleeveless tunic, sitting in the great chair by the fire. He stared into its orange glow, shaking, and musing about his dream  
for long minutes.  
He abruptly arose, going into the main room to start coffee. As he waited for it he donned his socks and boots, and when it was done, he sat at the scarred  
table  
sipping it.  
His bluest eyes stared off into the distance. The blacksmith's agile mind tried to figure out what the dreams of the past five nights meant. That he did not  
know who she  
was, or where she was, or indeed if she even existed haunted him no small bit. Finally he decided she was naught but a fantasy; his bodies way of reminding  
him that  
he had not lain with a woman in a very long time. His anger began to rise from such musings. He reminded himself sternly that he needed no one. but those  
green eyes floated across his mind, bringing a growing ire."Mahal's balls!!! I cannot stay here where her face haunts me everywhere I look!" he finally  
muttered in anger.  
Setting his cup down with a clatter, he grabbed his blue fur lined cloak, and his weapons, heading towards the door. He knew of a place he could go where  
he  
could practice with the broadsword undisturbed. He left the house then as if all of the demons of hell were upon his heels, and he dove into the deep wood  
at the  
side of his home.

On the other side of town in the Mayor's house, the woman of Thorn’s visions was drifting in and out of her own dreams. Tossing restlessly upon the tiny  
cot,  
She awoke with a small cry. Her emerald eyes snapped open. For a minute she did not know where she was. Then as she lit her candle in the dark, she  
recalled  
that her quest had led her to this small chamber in The Mayors' home. She realized she had the dream again as she felt the tears upon her face crystalize  
and  
turn into the most perfect of diamonds, falling on the thin bedspread. His image was burned into her mind. She could still see him. The raven hair with  
streaks of gray just coming into it. The well-developed  
body; the piercing blue eyes. She recalled that she'd been in a forest, and the air had smelled like rain. She saw him then.  
There in the wood with her, and she called  
out of him. Each time he started towards her he would vanish, to come to her from a different spot in the wood. She cried out to him, for she needed him so  
desperately and finally he was there. He slipped his mighty arms around her from behind. He smelled of the scent of sandalwood, and when he turned her  
gently around in  
his arms she forgot to breathe. It was always when he bent to kiss her that she awoke, feeling more alone than she had before. She'd had this vision many  
times. It was  
in fact what had led her here to this woe begotten town. She'd been compelled to search for him, an had been doing so for months without number. She took  
out her leather pouch, dropping the jewels in it  
deciding it was time to move on. She needed to keep looking for him. Getting up then, she put on her green gown. Though it was threadbare it was the better  
of the two  
and so would keep her warmer. She grabbed her thin brown cloak and placed her jewel pouch around her neck and under her dress. Then she stole quietly  
down the  
back stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a small basket of bread cheese and water. She ran out the door and into the night. Knowing a place to go where she  
would feel at peace. She'd go see her animal friends. Walking the silent streets quickly she found herself soon nearing the Smithy’s' hut. She was surprised to  
see  
that he too was awake. His lights were lit. She'd never met him, having had no reason to use his services. But the talk in town was that he was a large  
Dwarf  
who always carried an arsenal upon his back. They all said he was a nasty one so she ran past his house ere he heard her outside. Speeding gratefully into  
the forest  
at the side of his house she slowed her pace feeling the calm begin to envelope her once again. She never felt more at home anywhere then she did in the  
wood.  
Walking ever further into its depths and breathing deep, a small smile came to her generous lips. Around her familiar noises were heard and she whispered,  
"Tis  
alright my friends, it is only me." Various birds and rabbits squirrels, even the great stag came to see her. She'd always had a way with animals. Softly she  
sang to them as she walked slowly onward. It was the metallic clang of steel against something unyielding that made her stop singing indeed, stop  
walking. Listening, and fearing for her friends  
she quietly bid them to leave. The great Stag gently bumped her shoulder not wanting to leave her.  
Her small arms around his great  
neck, begging him"Please, please go! It would break my heart if they hurt you my dear one!" Finally with a backward glance in her direction he too walked  
away into the forest.  
Taking a deep breath for courage, she then went further on needing suddenly to know who was there seeking solace as she was in the deep wood.

Thorin still thought himself quite alone. The broadsword felt good in his hand. Despite the chill air his cloak had been discarded, and his sleeveless tunic  
was soaked with sweat. He'd been practicing, honing his skills for quite some time. At least my ardor has cooled he thought grimly as he continued what he  
was  
doing. He still had not found the answers he sought to his troubling dreams and his anger had not abated. He would have continued with his musings but  
the snap of a twig behind him made  
his warrior instincts kick in. He whirled with a snarl, his sword at the ready. Nearly dropping his weapon he was stunned at the vision before him. It was  
the woman from his dreams standing there with wide frightened emerald eyes. She backed away ere he could utter a word, and tripped on a root falling with  
a cry.  
Thorin was almost afraid to move, to speak thinking that if he did he would surely break the spell and she would once again be gone. Still lowering his  
weapon  
he stared back at her. He quickly wiped the anger from his face . He did not realize that doing so left a look of utter astonishment upon his handsome face.  
Thorin gazed hungrily at her savoring each nuance of her being across the small clearing. It really was her! She was smaller than he'd imagined being just  
under  
five foot tall he judged. There was the long brown hair a mass of riotous curls, the buxom figure. And those eyes! Green and glowing with a light from  
within  
they completely captivated him. Despite his assurance to himself that he needed no one could not stop looking at her. She lay there upon the ground no  
longer afraid. She had found him at last!! Tears filled her eyes  
as she gazed back at him. She could see that her reaction perplexed him. He seemed as amazed as she to see him and knew instinctively that this had to be  
Thorin the Smithy. He was tall for a Dwarf  
standing between five foot four and five foot five. His hair was dark as a ravens' wing, with gray just starting at his temples. His sleeveless tunic was  
sticking wetly  
to his skin from his labors and she was fascinated by the tattoos that adorned his muscular arms. There was not an inch of fat anywhere on him that she  
could  
see. Oh those eyes!! the most beautiful shade of blue. Those orbs quietly questioned, yet he did not speak for long minutes. Her voice came to him then soft  
and  
sweet as she said, "Would you ask something of me Thorin the Smithy?" That he was startled she knew his name showed in his bluest eyes. Finally he  
spoke  
his voice rich and deep. "M'lady, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I do not know yours. By what are you called?" She  
replied softly, "I am known as Emma milord." He smiled and it transformed his face as he told her, "I am very pleased to meet you . I would come closer  
if you do not mind." Thorin was still concerned she would vanish if he moved too suddenly. " I vow I will not harm a hair upon your fair head." To his  
amazed delight  
she held out her hands to him, telling him "I would not have you leave me Thorin! I have looked long to find you! You have haunted my dreams. I am no  
longer  
afraid of you." Thorin needed no further urging. Picking up his cloak and other weapons, he walked slowly towards her. Each step brought him closer to  
this magical  
little woman who had filled his sleeping hours. It took what seemed to be an eternity to reach her. Finally Thorin  
was beside her and fell to his knees.To his pleased surprise Emma reached out and gently laid her hand upon his cheek breathing out "I still cannot believe  
you are real! Please do not leave me again Thorin!!" He replied fervently before he thought the better of it “Just try to get away from me so soon after we  
have found each other" She  
smiled then winced as a pain shot up her leg. Emma saw his questioning concerned glance, and explained "I think I wrenched my knee when I fell. I fear  
I cannot stand." Thorin took in her threadbare dress and cloak and quickly wrapped her in his heavy one. Emma saw that for long minutes his mind  
warred with itself. She knew instictively then that he had a hard life and was unused to displaying his feelings. Finally he made a decision and Thorin told  
her "Allow me to take you back to my home  
where you can warm your chilled bones and I can tend to you." Her stomach growled noisily then embarrassing her. Cheeks turned pink and this  
time it was he who laid a gentle hand to her face asking her, "When was the last time you have eaten little one? You sound as though you are starving."  
Emma  
smiled shyly at him and admitted, "I work as a cook at the Mayor's house, and he allows us but one meal per day. So it would have been yesterday  
afternoon."  
Thorin grew angry at this, and strove to hide it, not wishing to frighten her. Still his voice held an arctic edge when he told her, "We need to talk, this Mayor  
and  
I!" Then he mentally shook himself and told her, "When we get to my cottage, we shall see to that as well! You are too thin as it is Emma." Strapping on  
his  
weapons, he lost no time in picking her up in his mighty arms. Emma laid a hand upon his heart with a sigh, and placed her head upon his broad shoulder.  
She closed her eyes.  
Knowing he should hurry, Thorin stayed there upon his knees for long minutes, savoring the feel of her against his chest. Briefly he too closed his eyes. He  
held her closer than was  
strictly needed as he arose effortlessly, and she marveled at his casual strength. He thought as he began to walk home she felt so good in his arms.  
Like she had belonged there all of his life. Where ever she touched him, his skin burned as if she was a living flame. All too soon they had reached his cottage  
and  
as Thorin opened the door the warm air of the place reached Emma. It made her shiver with the coldness of her skin. Thorin was concerned she would catch  
a chill  
and so he sat in the great chair by the hearth, still holding her in his arms. Pulling his heavy cloak more securely around her small form He told her, "We  
will sit here  
a few minutes little one until you are warmed. Then I’ll see to your other needs." She nodded, happy that she was given another moment to lie against his  
form. She  
had searched for so long to find him and now here he was. Sweet and kind and gentle with her just as in her dreams. She was not afraid he would take  
advantage of her; she knew instinctively that his honor was all he could call his own. She also was aware he would  
never break his vow. She snuggled closer to him. He felt so warm, and smelled of the sweetest earthy scent. Emma knew she was in love with him of course.  
She had  
lost her heart to him long ago which was why she had set out to find him. She could not bear to let him go now that he'd been found and prayed that by  
some  
miracle, she would not have to.

Thorin had been savoring just holding her as her shivering slowly ceased. For long minutes afterwards he continued to simply hold her.When she had  
burrowed deeper into his cloak lying ever closer to him, he'd been content to simply sit there by the fire with her. Finally, he murmured to her, "Emma are  
you  
asleep??" She'd been quiet for long minutes. She replied as she lifted her head and looked up at him, "Nay lord I am awake. I was simply enjoying your  
scent,  
and being so close to you." She felt the rumble of his amused chuckle deep in his broad chest as he asked her, "Are you always so very forthright in your  
speech Emma?" She replied honestly, "I try to be Thorin. But I find I can easily be open with you even though we are newly met." He nodded in satisfaction  
and told her as he stood with her still in his arms, "it makes me glad to hear that little one for I cannot abide lies. Now let’s see to tending your leg  
and feeding you shall we?" she nodded and he took her to the table sitting her gently into a chair. Emma missed his arms at once, but did not say so as he  
went to  
the armchair to get a pillow to place under her leg. Then he got the things he would need to care for her and knelt beside her. Hesitating a moment, he  
reminded  
her seriously, "I must raise your skirt to check your knee is that well with you?" He was still half afraid she would run off on him. Inwardly Thorin  
chastised himself for acting like a besotted youngster. Emma nodded, sensing his  
temerity. His beautiful blue eyes were shy when he looked at her and she found it adorable. Emma replied "proceed, milord. I leave myself in your care."  
He nodded and gave her a rare smile. It transformed his handsome face and Emma realized intuitively he'd had precious little to smile about for a long  
while. She  
did not understand how she knew this. She had always been able to simply understand things about others. She knew it was true just the same. Emma  
could see it deep within his bluest eyes.  
Thorin gently raised her skirt, folding it up just above her knee. His breath left him in a silent whoosh. As he carefully ran his hands up and down her calf  
and knee to find her injury he was mesmerized by the feel of her soft white skin. Mentally shaking himself he concentrated on the task at hand then.  
Ugly bruises were already beginning to form on her knee and he finally told her reaching for the linen strips, "Nothing is broken Emma. But your knee is  
badly wrenched. I will wrap it tightly to help give it support, and staying off of it for a few days will quickly set you to rights." He was soon done and  
arose to get  
her food.She was vehemently shaking her head causing her curls to dance as she told him, "I fear I cannot do that Thorin! The mayor does not allow  
leisure days for any reason!" He'd been making coffee as she told him this. When he turned back to her Emma saw his eyes ice over as he exclaimed, "The  
Mayor can go to bloody everlasting hell as far as I am concerned! What manner of man is he to treat his people so?" He had an idea then and quickly spoke  
to her  
ere his good common sense won out over his sudden desire. "Emma, you can stay here under my protection while your hurts heal. You can have the great  
bed in yon  
chamber, and I can sleep here on a pallet." he added, "You are no mans' slave sweetling even though he would treat you as one." Thorin threw caution to  
the winds as he laid his hand upon her  
cheek and softly asked, "What say you little one? Will you stay?" Emma knew what reputation she had in Ivesdale would be shredded if she stayed with  
him but she did not care. The very idea of not having to leave him thrilled her, and nodding happily she smiled brilliantly at him."Yes milord!  
I would be gladdened to stay here with you. " Her reward was another smile from him, as Thorin replied happily, "Good! Now let’s see to filling your  
stomach sweetling." She was amazed to hear that he began to softly sing an old Dwarvish tune as he got their breakfast ready. His deep voice was  
surprisingly  
melodic, and the song was sweet and sad. Emma enjoyed his singing. When Thorin turned back to her and saw her staring at him with a soft smile upon  
her face,  
he smiled sheepishly and told her, "I rarely sing in front of anyone. I've not the voice for it." She replied as he set the coffee, dwarven oatcakes, and fruit  
upon  
the table, "I think you have a wondrous voice Thorin!" He sat beside her with another shy smile and they began to eat.

They spoke of many things as they broke the fast beginning to learn about each other. It was a very enjoyable time for the both of them. Thorin asked her a  
question  
that had been bothering him since he'd found her in the wood. "What of your family? Have you no husband who awaits your return Emma?" His gut  
tightened in  
dread at her reply. He knew it was a very personal question, but he needed to know the answer. Shaking her head she slowly replied, "Nay milord,  
I’ve no husband, no family to call my own save the woodcutter who found me as a babe in arms in the forest we now call Mirkwood 64 years ago. I do not  
know my  
heritage even." She asked him, "and what of you Thorin? Have you no lady wife, no family to go home to?" She saw a shadow cross his handsome face  
and knew she had unintentionally hit a raw nerve. His voice was sad as he told her, "Nay sweetling. I have never been married though I am over 194  
winters' old.  
My family is mostly dead or missing. I only have a sister and two nephews left to me that I know of." There was such pain in his bluest eyes.  
Emma saw for certain now that he had been through and lost so much. Could she help him fill that gap in his life, would he let her? She would give  
anything to pull the deep scars  
from his soul. Her emerald eyes filled with tears then. Thorin was startled, wondering at their cause. She opened her arms to him and softly called his  
name.  
Thorin's scarred heart twisted. He lost no time falling to his knees beside her. Emma's arms went around his broad neck. He slid his own arms around her  
waist, and they held each other.  
Thorin realized she was crying, and that her tears were for him. That amazed him no small bit. He stroked her back, murmuring soft words of comfort in her  
ear until her weeping ceased.  
reluctantly releasing her at last, He saw to his shocked amazement that there were the most perfect of diamonds, and emeralds, as well as a few rubies, lying  
in her lap.  
He stood gazing at them in astonishment, then looked at her. Thorin understood then that this was no ordinary female. He saw that her eyes were full of  
fear, so he simply told her, "Emma, a woman alone should  
not carry a fortune of jewels around with her. Tis not safe. Would you like someplace to put them?" She nodded, and he gave her a wooden box where she  
placed them.  
Then Emma pulled out the leather pouch from her bodice and added that horde to the rest. Thorin whistled long and low, for the chest was nearly half full  
of  
precious stones. All he said is,, "One day you will have to tell me how you do that Emma." She looked up at him with a smile, and told him "Thank you  
Thorin for not asking me to explain this right away." Her eyes turned sad with memory as she added, "The last time a man discovered my gift, he beat me  
until I cried  
to get the jewels." Thorin went still as a statue, and said almost calmly, "You were beaten? Where is this man? I think I'd like to have a talk with him."  
She saw  
the fire in his eyes, and realized he was bloody furious. On her behalf. She smiled and told him simply, "Thank you milord for your desire to champion me.  
But my foster father beat him night on to death, and we knew I must go. That is when I began my quest to find you." Thorin could not help himself. He sank  
to his knees  
before her, his arms encircling her waist. Holding her close to him, he kissed her hair vowing fervently, "I promise you Emma, that no one shall ever  
harm you again. You are safe here with me, if you choose to stay." She touched his beloved face and said in amazement, "milord, you want me to stay  
here,  
beyond the time in which I will heal?" He nodded, and she felt the tension in his finely honed body as he awaited her answer. She thought the idea of  
never having to leave him sounded heavenly. Emma nodded and told him solemnly, "I would like to stay here with you Thorin, very much! We have an  
agreement about sleeping arrangementsI realize. YetI feel it only fair to tell you that I am a maiden still, and I will not become just another notch upon your  
sword.  
I could not bear it." He held her still looking deeply into her eyes telling her seriously, "I have never made it a practice to bed an unwilling woman. Besides,  
did you not know that according to Dwarven law, a man may not lay with a virginal woman until after they are wed? The penalty is death. " Emma's  
face was shocked,  
and he nodded. "Tis true. ask anyone who is Dwarven. or read about it in my books of Dwarven history that are in my chamber." He stood then with a half  
grin and  
said, "Before I go to the forge I’ll just get a few things to make you more comfortable." So saying, he strode off towards his bedroom. 

The thunderous banging startled her very much; she could not imagine what he was doing. Then the chamber door opened, and Thorin strode in carrying the  
other  
stuffed armchair in the house to her utter amazement. It was piled high with items, showing her his casual strength once again. With a grin and a  
wink at her he set the chair down by the table. Then got the other one and placed it so that the two pieces of furniture faced each other. Thorin tossed the  
chairs' contents upon the table. Picking her up from where she sat, he carried her around the table and depositing her in the armchair. Her legs were  
comfortably  
propped up on the other one. Emma could not help but chuckle when he brought a thick blanket from his bed, covering her with it and tucking it securely  
around her.  
He set books upon the table for her to read, two of which were on the Dwarven culture, and language. The tome about poetry surprised her, and there was  
also a Dwarvish  
cookbook. Thorin laid a quill pen, ink and paper on the table telling her, "I would like you to write down the things you'll need Emma. I’ll go into town  
later and purchase  
them." Impulsively he kissed her hair ere he stood. He also had extra pillows in case she wanted to nap. Then he set a jug of water, cup and fruit on the  
table in her  
reach. Emma giggled. Seeing his questioning glance she told him with a smile, "one thing can be said for you, Thorin the smithy! When you choose to do  
something, you certainly do it right!" He smiled at her and replied softly touching her cheek, "I did simply want you to have some things to keep you  
occupied whilst I am working." He headed for the door then and told her "do you need anything at all you have only to call me and I’ll will come to you."  
The clock  
chimed the hour of nine and he went out into too cold morning, to start his work for the day.


	2. A meeting with the mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin meets the mayor & a battle ensues

CHAPTER TWO A meeting with the Mayor

Thorin had left the door open so he could hear her if she called him. Emma was in no danger of being cold. For if anyone chanced to look in the doorway,  
all they would see was her head and her hands. The book on dwarven cookery lay in her lap, largely forgotten as she stared at the man she loved. He was  
busily working at the broadsword, and Emma could not stop watching the play of his muscles. The way they bulged and flexed with each movement he made caused Emma to get delightful shivers down her spine.  
Despite to chill day, Thorins tunic clung to his torso from the heat of the forge as he worked. Emma marveled at how the fates had worked out for her.  
Here she was, lying comfortably and was finally with the one she had so long sought. She did not know if he loved her. He certainly was attracted to her.  
She knew this to be true by the gentle, affectionate way in which he treated her. Sighing in happiness, and thinking her life was complete, she was  
awash with joy. Which usually meant that something was going to happen to mar that contentment. That was the way her life always seemed to work out.  
Thorin set down of his mighty hammer, and turned to stare down the street with a frigid expression in his eyes. That was her first inkling that something  
was amiss. The clock had just struck the hour of twelve, and soon Emma heard the Mayors angry cry, "There he is! The Dwarven knave! Pretending to be so  
innocently busy at his work!!" Emma's heart froze, for the Mayor had brought two of the town toughs with him. With his bodyguards to give him  
courage, the mayor hurled insults, "Dwarven swine!! Filthy thief!! You have that which is mine and I want her back!" Thorin stood there with his  
massive arms crossed over his chest, and the tone he used was glacial as he warned the mayor, "best you have a care what slurs you hurl at me you surely  
old jackass! I’ll put you headfirst into my water barrel if you do not cease at once. What do you want?? State your business and be gone!" he finished  
with roar. The mayor took one step backwards in fearful surprise. He'd truly thought that bringing Jasper and Wilhelm with him would have  
intimidated the Dwarf, but this seemed not to be the case. In fact the man had yet to even glance their way. Realizing that he'd allowed the  
smithy, who was not even human, to frighten him made the Mayor angry and he sneered, "I care not if you use the wench for your whore!  
But she owes me a silver and two coppers worth of work and she will come back with me, or you’ll pay my price to buy her you filthy Dwarven swine!"   
Thorin's face went very still, something Emma had already learned was not a good sign. Finally glancing at the two six foot plus sized men before  
him, Thorin coldly told them with total distain, "step aside for just a minute won’t you men? I need a word with your employer, and then I’ll be with you anon." To her amazement  
Jasper and Wilhelm allowed him to pass. Striding up to the Mayor, Thorin gripped his shirtfront, lifting him clear off of the ground and growled at him " I do not care what slurs you hurl at me you   
simpering ass! But if I ever hear you calling Emma a whore again, I swear I will kill you!" Thorin slapped him across the face so hard that the fat mans  
head snapped back. Then dragging him by the shirtfront, Thorin brought him to the forge. Tipping him upside down he dropped the fat man into his water  
barrel head first as promised. As Jasper helped his employer out of the barrel he snarled  
you shouldn’t have ought to have done that to Mr. Mayor! I’m going to   
make you pay for that!" Wilhelm added in menace, "methinks tis time someone put some manners on you little man, and I am going to enjoy doing it!"  
Emma watched in terror as both of the huge men advanced upon Thorin at once. She knew though he was a mighty warrior, he was about to get horribly injured,   
for he was much smaller than the two bullies. Thorin just stood there calmly holding a stout, long pole at his side almost casually, and waited for them to come.  
When they reached him, the Dwarven warrior hit jasper alongside his head with the pole, and the big man went down, unconscious. Thorin next turned his   
attention to Wilhelm. Dropping the pole he crossed his arms across his broad chest waiting for the huge man. Wilhelm charged him like a mad bull, and Thorin  
let him. When the larger man was upon him, the smithy fell to the ground, swiping his muscular legs under the man’s feet. Wilhelm fell with a heavy thud, the air  
pushed from his lungs. Thorin jumped upon him then and began to pummel his face. By the time he was done Wilhelm’s, countenance was more than a little broken.  
Getting up the smithy said with a snarl!! " I am done here!" he reached into his pouch at his hip and tossed two gold coins in the mayors' face telling him in cold  
promise, "Emma is no mans' slave! Though you would have kept her as one! Henceforth she is free to be her own person, and I swear that if I hear of  
you besmirching her honor again I’ll come for you fat man, and make good on my promise!" He finished with another roar, "Now get the hell off of my land   
and don’t come back!" The mayor beat a hasty retreat, with the now whimpering thugs close behind him. The smithy did not know that in Wilhelm he had made an enemy that would haunt him later.  
Thorin stood watching them go. His blood still pounded in his ears with his fury. He'd been prepared to be reasonable until the Mayor had called Emma  
his whore. Thinking once again of how the gentle little lady’s' honor had been besmirched, Thorin began to go after them preparing to finish what he had  
started. It was Emma’s voice that broke through the red haze of rage before his blue eyes. "Thorin! Thorin please I beg you! Come back! " she cried out.  
Her anguish reached him through his churning emotions, and he whirled to look at her his eyes still blazing. He saw she was trying to stand. Her beautiful face was white,   
her emerald eyes huge and full of tears as she held out her arms to him saying "Thorin please! Do not go after them, I beg of you!" Her pleas cut through his ire as nothing else could have. He lost no time in reaching her side, and to his surprise  
Emma threw her arms around his neck bursting once more into tears of fear. Thorin swore in helpless anger that the events just passed had frightened her so.   
He scooped her up blanket and all, into his mighty arms. He sat in the chair with her in his lap, stroking her hair and murmuring soft words of comfort  
into her ear. "There now sweetling! Tis alright! Do not cry anymore." he whispered kissing her forehead, and her cheeks ere he laid his chin upon her fair  
head. At least she ceased weeping, and he sighed when he saw the jewels once again in her lap. "Are you better now little one?" he asked in soft concern. Emma  
raised reddened eyes to him and gasped out, "please milord! Do not ever take such a chance again! I was so afraid they would hurt you!" Thorins' blue eyes  
were confused for a moment as he gazed down at her. Then he nodded, getting her meaning and told her quietly, "What chance did I take dear Emma?  
Twas only one fat man and two idiots before me." "But the men were so very much larger than yourself!" she told him. He held her closer rubbing her   
back as he answered, "I am going to tell you what my father said to me as soon as I was old enough to understand him. He said the bigger they are, the  
harder they fall." She sat still listening and he explained, "A smaller man will always have the upper hand if he is smart enough to take advantage of it.   
Big men will always underestimate those smaller then themselves, and thus I was able to best them. Do you see?" She nodded and suddenly giggled,   
asking him," whatever did the Mayor say to you to make you put him in the water barrel?" The grin left Thorins' face, and his bluest eyes grew stormy  
as he stared down at her in silence for long minutes. Emma quit laughing and asked him softly "It was not very nice was it milord?" Thorin could not lie   
to her and shook his raven head as he told her gently as he was able, "Nay sweetheart. He called you my whore." Emma’s' face dropped as she answered  
"I see. Well, I did think it would take a while longer for the viscous tongues to start wagging." Thorin lifted her chin with his fingertips, and saw she   
was not weeping. He told her simply, "I am sorry little one that you are hurt by such things. I would protect you from all of the worlds' slings and  
arrows if I only could." Emma answered him calmly gazing into his eyes, "I am not hurt milord, just disappointed in my fellow man. So ready are they  
to think the worst of someone they do not even know. It does not matter however. I am here with you, and that is all I want." Thorin was   
deeply touched by her words, and could not resist the urge any longer. He lowered his lips slowly, giving her time to pull back and finally he was kissing  
her. He had meant to be gentle, to give her but a peck on the lips. But Emma's arms went around his neck in total surrender, and she kissed him back.  
Soon Thorin was lost in her kiss, and this went on for long moments. She felt so good. She was making him burn once again. He knew that   
he must stop this sweet torture, but continued to kiss her for long minutes more. He did not pull back until his chest was heaving, and he was   
breathless. So, he noted in male satisfaction, was she. He held her for a time longer while they gathered their wits. He was shaking with the force of his emotions, as  
was she. Finally he gave her another peck on the lips and told her softly, "As much as I would love to sit here and hold you all the afternoon long, I  
must get back to the forge. I want to finish that sword and get you a few things you will need today." she nodded and smiled dreamily at him. He stood and placed  
her carefully back in the chair, covering her up. As he bent over her, Thorin said with a grin "I do not know what else you can do lady, but I do know one thing."  
Curious, Emma asked him, "and what is that Thorin?" He winked at her and replied "You sure as certain can kiss!" With that he went back to the forge, with   
her amused giggles ringing in his ears.

Late Winter quickly turned into Spring and before she knew it, a month had passed so quickly for Emma. It had been four of the happiest weeks of her young  
life. After that confrontation at his forge, the townspeople had quickly heard about the Mayors' humiliation at the Dwarfs' hands, and unless they needed his  
services they did not bother the couple in the cottage at the end of the lane. And it suited Thorin and Emma just fine. They had fallen into a comfortable  
routine as they learned ever more about each other during that time. Thorin had confessed one morning early in her stay there that, while he could stave off  
starvation, he was no cook and Emma had to agree. So she had offered to take over the cooking and household chores while he worked the forge during the  
day, to his delight. That freed up the evenings for them to sit before the fire, and talk, laugh and generally just enjoy each other’s company. Sometimes they even  
took a picnic supper to the glen in the woods where they had met, for it was their special place now, and Thorin loved to hear her sing to the animals, who had   
slowly come to trust in him. She recalled the first time Ahdoo her hawk, had landed upon Thorins broad shoulder, it had startled and pleased him. He'd   
quickly earned the birds' devotion by feeding him meats out of his large hand, and the wonder upon his handsome face as the majestic bird stared into his eyes  
was a treasured memory to Emma. Still at times she would see the sadness in his bluest eyes. He would be distant towards her at those times. But gradually he was becoming calm, and though she had not told   
him yet she loved him, nor had he spoken of his feelings for her, Emma vowed to herself that in time she would hear those three treasured and longed for words from his lips.  
Now, as she put on the coffee and got the bacon ready to cook, she heard him in his bath singing and vigorously scrubbing himself, and she smiled. Thorin  
had kept his vow as she had known he would, and they did not share a bed. She used his large four poster, while he slept on a pallet on the floor out here  
by the fire each night. She had felt guilty for evicting him from his sleeping quarters, and had offered to switch with him, but he had staunchly refused  
her request reminding her that he was well used to roughing it whereas she was not. So he took his bath in the mornings after she arose while she prepared  
the food to break their fast.  
As she chopped up the apples, plumped raisins and ground up cinnamon to add to his Dwarven oatcakes, Emma thought back to the early days of her  
stay here. She smiled, recalling the day he had asked her to stay under his protection. After the altercation with the mayor, he'd finished his chores at  
the forge and, strapping on his sword, bow and knives, had gone into town to deliver the weapon and get her a few things. She had never in her life received gifts, and so  
was unprepared for the vast array of items he had brought to her when he returned home. Thorin had several packages in his mighty arms, and had  
made her sit in the armchair, giving her them one by one. There had been a lovely smelling bar of rose soap, as well as two dresses of linen, one blue and the  
other green. They had slippers to match. A heavy cotton night rail was in the packages as well, with cotton threads of all kinds for her to embroider with. She'd  
done a border of gaily colored flowers along the sleeping gowns bodice. There was also a thinner linen for her to make herself a summer night rail, and a bolt  
of blue velvet that she had not used yet. Emma had to chuckle as she recalled his embarrassment at the last package. He had gotten her women’s' underthings, and had   
confessed to her that he had not known her size and so had gotten them from the young girls things. It had been clear to her that he'd never purchased such   
intimate items for any other woman, and that had pleased her a great deal.  
Thorin smelled the coffee and bacon cooking, and had emerged from the bedchamber by this time, fully dressed for his day. When he saw her standing there before  
the stove smiling, he stood watching her for long moments. His brain warred with his emotions once again as it so often did. You are getting to close, his mind warned him. He ignored it stubbornly as he stole up behind her putting his arms around her waist and whispering into her ear, "what are you musing about that makes you so happy  
my Emma?" She'd just put the oatcakes in the oven and leaned against him, closing her emerald eyes for a minute and enjoying his nearness as she replied  
softly, "I was thinking of the past month and how wonderful it has been to be here with you." She chuckled and turned around in his arms as she added,   
"I was recalling the day you brought me the underthings" she giggled as he winced and confessed "I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life! I am glad that my Dwarven kin were not here to see that!"  
He kissed her briefly upon her lips and added "I like spoiling you! The smallest things bring you pleasure. Like the hairbrush I made you, and the trunk  
that sits next to mine in yon bedroom." It was her turn to kiss him then and when she was done she told him, "I treasure them the most because you took  
the time to make them for me." pushing gently against his broad chest, she commanded him, "Now sit milord, while I get your breakfast upon the table  
ere it burns!" He grinned and let her go, grabbing some plates and forks to set the table with ere he sat down. While they ate in comfortable silence for a time, finally  
Thorin asked her, " Emma, what are your plans for the day?" She sighed and replied wistfully, "I do not know. Probably chores around the house." she  
wrinkled her nose, and he chuckled, and commented "you are restless I see. Would you care to do something different today?" She perked up at once and told  
him with enthusiasm "Yes! Oh please, let us do something interesting today!" She smiled winningly at him, cajoling him with her eyes to give her this wish.  
Thorin laughed, his bluest eyes dancing, and said fondly to her, "Alright sweetling. In the town about seven miles to the east from here, there is a Dwarven fair today.  
Twas my thought to take you there. Would you like that?" Emma leaped from her chair, and came to him throwing her arms around his neck and covering his face  
with kisses. Her enthusiasm pleased him, and after a minute of her ministrations, he pulled her onto his lap and teased her, "So are you going to do that each time I   
surprise you with some small gift??" She nodded and told him happily, Very probably milord." Thorin pretended to think a moment then frowned saying in   
a solemn tone, "Hmmmm....seven miles is a long way for you to walk. I wonder how we are going to manage this trip?" Emma’s face fell is disappointment as he set her to her feet.  
Standing up he took her hand, heading for the door. She commented as they walked outside "Ah well. Twas a grand idea." But when they got to the side of the  
house, she gasped in shock for there were two of the most beautiful horses standing there fully saddled.  
Emma threw her arms around his broad neck and kissed him in excitement exclaiming to   
him, "Gods' milord! However did you manage to rent them?" Thorin stroked the big black stallions' silky head and told her, "they belong to us now. I bought them   
from a friend of mine called Dwalin. This fellows' name is demon, for that is his temperament. And this little lady, " he stroked the nose of a beautiful dapple  
gray mare, "is your animal now. You've only to name her. I vow she is the most docile creature I have ever known of." "She is truly mine milord?" Emma asked in awe. Her emerald eyes were huge in her small face as she stroked the mare’s face in wonderment. Thorin smiled gently at her, and could not resist taking her into his mighty arms as he kissed her lips and told her, “Aye m’lady. She’s yours forever now.” Emma leaned back in his arms as she exclaimed, “You said you had rented them Thorin! Now you say she is mine! Which tale are you going to go by?” He grinned unashamedly and confessed, “Aye lady, you’ve caught me. I did not rent them but purchased them. I did tell you the other story in case you did not like her.” They kissed gently for long moments, then he asked her, “ what will  
you name her Emma?" Thorin released her and Emma looked at the animal. She said thoughtfully, "I think I shall call her Idryll. " the horse whinnied as if she liked that name and   
nuzzled Emma’s arm to her delight. Putting his arm around her shoulders, Thorin coaxed her earnestly, "Come into the house. I’ve one other surprise for you there."   
Curious, and thinking the day could not get any better, Emma went with him in growing excitement. Thorin led her to the bedchamber which surprised her, for never  
did he enter this room with her in it. On the bed was a beautiful deep emerald green riding costume cut in the Dwarven style. Around the neck, sleeves and hem of the   
long tunic there were Dwarvish designs embroidered in lighter green thread. The leggings were a lighter shade of green and there were brown leather boots just her  
size. Lying out beside this was a plain Sapphire blue tunic and leggings in Thorins' size along with highly polished black boots. Emma looked up at him, her   
eyes shining with happiness. Thorin could not resist sliding his arms around her once again, and they kissed for long moments. Finally he lifted his lips  
from hers, and told her, "If we do not stop this now, not only will we not get to the fair, but I will lose my honor for certain! I’ll dress out in the front room and   
you do so in here." Emma nodded happily. She thought as he was heading towards the door, and called to him, "Thorin?" He turned to look at her as she added  
"Might we take some of my jewels with us to the fair? That way we would have some spending money." He nodded and told her "They are yours sweetling  
to do with what you will. Now dress yourself so that we can get on our way, else we shall miss the fair." With that he went out, closing the door softly behind him.


	3. the fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin takes Emma to the fair. They meet up with old friends, and one enemy. WARNING: attempted rape in this chapter. Please do not read if this will trigger you

CHAPTER THREE The Fair

Upon horseback, it did not take more than an hour to reach the small town of Greenberg. Actually, it was more of a Hamlet than a town, its population being only  
Around 300 people. Comprised of mostly outcasts of all races, the Dwarven fair being held there for the second year in a row was something the populace looked  
forward to. Their ranks on the three days of the fair usually swelled to 800 people or more, and so the shopkeepers and street venders made enough coin to last them  
for most of the year. The atmosphere was joyful. Minstrels were playing happy tunes on their pipes, people of different races were milling about, checking out the hawkers'  
wares, and everyone was having a wonderful time.

This was not the first time Thorin had seen a Dwarven fair, of course. But as he gave the stable master coins to care for their horses, he watched Emma's face with  
growing happiness. On the ride over, she had confessed to him that she'd never been to a fair, and had never ridden a horse before either. Smiling fondly at her, Thorin  
had informed her that he'd thought as much, and that was why he'd chosen the gentle Idryll for her. When he was done with the animals, Emma whirled to him and  
threw her arms around his broad neck, exclaiming, "Oh my goodness Thorin!! This is more wondrous than I could ever have imagined!" Her eyes were glowing with  
joy as she kissed his lips unabashed before everyone, and told him, "I cannot thank you enough milord. You are always so very good to me." Even though he  
felt the curious eyes of the Dwarven people upon him, Thorin threw caution to the winds for once in his lonely life, and slid his arms about her waist. Smiling down  
at her, he said, "I am glad that I could make you so happy my Emma." and he kissed her back. Still holding her, he asked her, "Now my little one, what would you  
like to do first?" Emma's green eyes were darting to and fro, taking in everything. She was so excited, she was fairly vibrating with it , and he chuckled.  
Then she looked at him and whispered, "I think I should cash in a diamond or two milord! I’ve a feeling I'll want to spend some coin here is that alright?" He nodded  
and produced a heavy purse full of coin. Shaking the bag at her, he smiled gently and told her "I thought these would come in handy. I had Dwalin cash in a few of your  
diamonds when I got the horses from him." he added "I hope you do not mind that I did so, since they are yours after all. “Emma shook her head causing her curls to  
dance as she told him in amazement, "Mind!? Milord why would I mind? You may use them as you would Thorin, for they are yours as well, as far as I am concerned

 

He smiled at her, strangely relieved at her words. He had only done so to make things easier at the fair, since the only place to get a precious stones' true worth was  
A jeweler. Hawking them at a street fair, they would have gotten a tenth of their worth. "I am gladdened that I did not make you angry my Emma." She slid her  
arms around his neck and kissed him again ere she breathed out, "while I am certain you'll make me angry one of these days, not today milord. Now come! Let us enjoy  
this wondrous place." Thorin smiled and kissed her back once again, then took her hand in his, and they left the stable area, heading towards the wondrous sights and  
sounds of the fair.  
While Emma gazed around in wonder, barely knowing where to begin looking, Thorin was very aware of the stares of the Dwarven men as he escorted her around the  
place. That is, they stared at the little beauty beside him until his arctic glare, warning them off caused them to turn away in acute embarrassment. And the Dwarves  
were not the only ones gazing at her; practically every red blooded man in the place was doing so. Thorin was suddenly glad that he always carried his sword, bow, and  
knives with him wherever he went. He’d a feeling he might have to use them ere he was done this day. Then Chuckling to himself, he turned back to the lady in  
question. She was looking at hairpins and ribbons, and he waited indulgently as she waffled back and forth trying to decide which she liked more. She finally  
decided upon several yards of handmade lace, and some silver pins for her hair, as well as some silver and sapphire braid holders for him. Thorin chuckled when  
she proudly paid for the items, and he picked up a leather knapsack, buying that himself from the happy vender . Altogether they had spent three gold coins  
and six coppers. As they walked on, Emma asked him "Milord what use have you of a knap sack?" Opening the bag, he had her put her items in there as he told  
her with a grin "I’ve a feeling you will single handedly keep the people of Greenburg solvent for the remainder of the year, and I need something to cart your things  
around in." She laughed in true merriment then, and the people around her smiled as well. The joy that radiated from her was contagious, and Thorin found  
himself relaxing, a rare thing for him, and enjoying himself a great deal.  
By the time the first two hours was up, Thorins' knapsack was already halfway full. Emma had not only gotten the lace and hair things, but 3 lbs. of raisins, which  
shed explained were hard to get where they lived, and would go good in his favorite oatcakes. Also various rare spices, such as cinnamon, basil and rosemary.  
Thorin himself never one to spend frivously, purchased four jugs of rare elven wine, for, although he did not love them as a race, their wines were the best he’d ever  
tasted. Next they stopped to rest and have lunch, since it had been hours past breakfast. Thorin bought her several Dwarven delicacies to try, sharing them with her  
as she proclaimed them delicious. While they ate, Emma got to meet some of Thorins' friends. A large man named Dwalin, who's bald head and battle-scarred face  
would have frightened many a maiden. But Emma liked him at once. she thanked him for the purchase of her lovely mare. Seeing by the hearty hugs  
the two men gave each other that they were indeed fast friends, Emma had invited the Dwarf to their house for dinner some night of his choosing. Dwalin glanced at Thorin, who gave an almost  
imperceptible nod, and he told her, "I’d be honored to come to your home m’lady! Thorin tells me he's never tasted cooking like yours, and I would dearly  
love to try it out!" When he saw her blush in pleasure, Thorin was glad he had given his permission for guests. "Uncle!!" A pair of merry voices called out then.  
Emma turned to see two young men coming their way. One was dark of hair and eyes, and the other had golden hair and eyes. Thorins' face shone with love as  
they approached, and after they had hugged, he turned to her and introduced them. Pointing at the golden haired one, he told her " Emma, this is my nephew  
Fili, and this other rascal is also my nephew Fili's younger brother Kili." The young men looked to her, and when they saw her, Thorin noted with satisfaction that  
their greetings died on their lips. Staring at the little beauty beside him in complete awe. Finally Kili found his voice first, "sorry milady!! It’s just that we are  
amazed" Fili added, "By your beauty! Are you certain you want our uncle?" Kili added "Instead of a handsomer, younger man?" they grinned at their frowning  
uncle. Emma was not amused, and her glowing emerald eyes warned Thorin that her temper, which he'd not seen in all of the time they had been together, now  
was about to emerge. Emma’s' tone was frosty as she addressed them. "If you were not Thorins' beloved nephews sirs, I’d ask you to leave! " She stood  
to her full diminutive height and glared up at them as she added, "There is no kinder, gentler, more handsome man that I have ever known and I’ll thank you  
not to tease him about it!" the young men’s' mouths dropped open and they fairly tripped over themselves to apologize to her. Emma felt Thorins' blue eyes  
upon her, and she lifted her gaze, knowing in anger she had said far too much. He came ever closer to her, and slid his mighty arms about her waist. Bending down  
to whisper in her ear, he asked her in mild surprise, "you really think I am the most handsome man alive little one? Why? I am far older than you, my hair just  
going into streaks of gray." She told him as she gazed into his eyes, "Thorin my smithy! I care deeply for you, remember you are the man of my dreams!  
There is no one more pleasing to my eyes than you nor will there ever be." Thorin stared into her eyes for long minutes. He did not understand why she felt the  
way she did about him, but he suddenly felt his battle-scarred heart heal if only a little as he wondered about her words. His nephew was right when he'd  
teased that she could have any man she wanted. Yet she was choosing him. He could not fathom it. Still his heart was gladdened, and he lowered his head,  
kissing her gently. The other men about the table stared at each other grinning. They knew Thorin did not realize it yet, but he had found love at long  
last and they were happy for him. Emma kissed him back for long minutes, and they held each other when they were done, shaking with the force of their  
emotions. Finally Thorin held her chair so she could sit, and then found his own chair, taking a long drink of mead to steady himself. Emma herself took a drink  
of the fine elven blackberry brandy, coughing a little when it burned all of the way down. She was unused to strong spirits, and found her head was  
beginning to spin a little. Thorins' hand upon hers brought her out of her thoughts. "Emma? Are you alright sweetling?" he asked in concern. She smiled at him and  
nodded telling him, "I’ve just never had alcohol ere this. I fear if I have more, you’ll be carrying a drunken woman home with you upon Demons' back." He  
chuckled then, and told her, “I brought you here to have a good time, and if in the process you get a little tipsy, then I’ll have the pleasure of having you in my  
arms all of the way home." She smiled at him and had more brandy. He chuckled once again. Fili and Kili had never seen their uncle so happy. Indeed, had  
never heard him laugh so much, and they hoped the blossoming relationship between him and Emma would lead to something more permanent. If anyone  
deserved to be happy, they knew it was him. Their Uncle had lost so much.

They spent the better part of an hour, eating, drinking, and simply enjoying each other’s company. Ere they were done, Emma had forgiven Fili and Kili, and  
had also invited them to dinner the same night that Dwalin would come. They drank a little more, all save Thorin, who suspected with a grin as he gazed at Emma, that he would indeed be carrying her home in his arms. He decided impishly that he'd go purchase some Elven blackberry brandy to take home for her.  
He stood, and bent low to whisper in her ear that he had a few more purchases to make, and she decided to go with him, since she also had something else she  
wished to buy. Fili and Kili made him promise to bring her to the dance floor later, and off they went. Thorin kept his arm about Emma's waist, for her gait  
was a little unsteady from the brandy. In concern he asked her "Little one are you alright?" Her emerald eyes were glowing more than usual as she looked up  
at him and asked in surprise, "I am fine! Better than fine! Why my love?" Thorin stopped abruptly, and if he had not had his arm around her, Emma would have  
lost her balance. She was still looking up at him, and Thorin asked her "Sweetling, what did you just call me?" Warning bells were going off in his brain. Emma put her arms about his broad neck and  
replied with affection "Thorin, I am tipsy I admit it. But I am not drunk, and I told you I love you! I have loved you for so long now, and have been afraid to tell  
you. I am not afraid anymore." He asked her "Why?" She misunderstood him, and replied patiently, "I was afraid to scare you away with an emotion that you  
did not necessarily feel in return." she shrugged and admitted "I gather that the brandy has loosened my inhibitions." He asked her again, "Why Emma? Why  
do you love me of all men? I am too old for you. I have nothing to offer you in return for such a gift." Emma sensed the turmoil in his soul, and it cleared her  
head as nothing else could have. She sighed, and confessed "I did not mean to tell you now about my love Thorin. Tis a bad time, I would have chosen to  
wait until we were alone. I also did not mean to upset you, so I’ll answer your question as best as I am able. " She took his hands in hers and told him lovingly,  
"I do not care if you are penniless Thorin the smithy! I would live with you in a cave and be happy, simply because you were by my side. And the only one  
here who is concerned about the age difference is you my dearest. Thorin, can you not see that we are as one soul in two bodies to me? I'll always love  
you, even if you never love me in return. “He stared down at her for long moments, still disbelieving what she had said to him. He opened his mouth to  
answer her, but Emma put her fingers to his lips, saying softly, "Do not say anything as of yet my dearest. I know you are unsure of your feelings for me,  
and I tell you now that I can wait for you to sort out your mind. I'll wait for you forever if I have to Thorin my love." Thorin bent low and kissed her once  
again., long and slow. When he lifted his head, she gazed deeply into his bluest eyes, searching for answers there. Emma saw there was no anger, no fear in  
those blue orbs that stared back at her unflinchingly. He took her into his arms again and told her seriously "I thank you sweetling, for giving me more  
time. Do I love you? I am unsure what love is anymore. I have lost so many I cared for, that I fear I can no longer feel that emotion. But I know that I  
have never been happier than this past month with you by my side. Waking up to your beautiful face each day is a joy to me. I want you beside me always.  
I just am unsure. But I vow I will not make you wait much longer my Emma." Thorin gazed into those beautiful emerald eyes, afraid he had hurt her. But  
Emma, amazing woman that she was, smiled up at him, and he saw she truly was happy with his answer and his honesty. "We will leave it at that for now my love"  
Emma told him sweetly. "Now let us push doubts aside and enjoy the rest of our outing shall we?" Thorin smiled at her forcing the warnings from his mind,and kissed her once again. Then  
with his arm about her waist, he stopped and, with a devilish grin aimed at her, purchased two more bottles of Elven blackberry brandy. Emma giggled  
getting into the spirit of things, and told him, "Oh, unfair!! I know your intent! You plan on getting me tipsy when you want information from me!" He  
laughed with her, and they stopped at a stall where they had the finest silks and linens. Gazing at her questioningly, she told him saucily, "two  
can play your game my naughty lord." Emma looked through the array of sheer linens and picked a pale blue, as well as a light cream. Holding it up to  
show him that he could see her hand through the filmy fabric, she said, "can you imagine me in this night rail?" His answer was to groan, and put his arms  
around her once again telling her "I cry foul lady! That is an unfair trick, to test my limits that way! “Emma merely laughed, and purchased both  
materials with a sideways grin at him. Now done with their shopping, and not sure what else to do, they opted to go say goodbye to their friends and go  
home. They met up with them at the dance as promised. They had said their goodbyes, and Emma thought they were ready to go. Thorin surprised her then. He handed  
Kili the knapsack, and took Emma into his mighty arms with a soft smile. "I would dance with you here ere we go little one." he told her softly. She smiled  
up at him, and told him "with happiness milord." As he held her close to his body, they danced slowly, their eyes only for each other. The crowd upon the  
floor parted, watching the couple, and many a sigh fell from the Dwarven maidens' lips.  
They did not notice. They danced through two more songs ere they finally realized that they were the center of attention and indeed were the only ones  
upon the floor. Emma buried her face in his broad chest in embarrassment, for she was unused to being the center of attention. Thorin smiled down at  
her and kissed her hair, then escorted her back to his friends. Of course, before their parting, Fili & Kili each claimed her for a dance as well. Even gruff, battle scarred Dwalin did the same. Emma was laughing and breathless when Dwalin escorted her back to Thorin. They began to head back towards the stables with Dwalin close beside them. They were standing by a dressmakers’ booth and Emma was looking at a beautiful lavender dress. She heard a disturbance, and Dwalin nudged Thorin’s arm, telling him “there is a problem that needs our attention.” Thorin glanced the way he was indicating. Their were two young Dwarven males fighting over a woman. Knives had come out, and they were circling each other. Thorin looked at Emma, unsure what to do. She saw he was torn, and told him, “Go ahead my smithy! I’ll stay here & meet you when you are finished.” One of the young Dwarves had drawn blood on the other. Thorin nodded, and he raced away, with Dwalin at his side. 

As she waited, Emma decided to buy the dress. She was handing the money to the vender when she felt two large hands grip her roughly by the waist. Emma was not afraid, even though she knew it was not Thorin who held her. Her feet were far too high off of the ground for that. She twisted in the man’s grip, ready to turn her fury loose on him. Wilhelm growled menacingly, “Do not say a word! Do not scream, else I’ll cut you!” He held a long, evil looking knife at her throat, crushing her against him with the other ham like hand. Emma felt sick being that close to him, and hissed at him, “ Let loose of me at once, filthy swine!!” Wilhelms’ answer was to put the knife away, and back hand her in the face with all of the power in him. Blackness swam before Emma’s vision. She fought it desperately, knowing that her survival depended upon keeping her wits. Blood trickled from her mouth. The big man laughed and sneered at her, “I like you this way bitch! All soft and submissive. The blood trickling from your lips satisfies me. Have a care, else I’ll beat you into the ground!” Her vision cleared as he muttered, “Methinks I’ll get a taste of what the blacksmith has enjoyed.” Emma was horrified to see his lips coming at her. She instinctively fought back. Wilhelm had forgotten that her hands were free. She raked her long nails across his face savagely. Four long deep rents marred his face. She knew a moments satisfaction, then he threw her to the ground, knocking the air from her lungs. His brown eyes were full of rage as he knelt a top of her. Emma realized that he meant to rape her right there, in the midst of the fair. She hissed, “Do it you fool, and Thorin will get you! There will be no place upon Middle Earth where you can hide!” Wilhelm sneered, “Good! Tis what I want, to kill that Dwarven scum!” An inhuman roar of rage came to Emma’s ears then. She could not count upon it being anyone coming to her aide. Besides, with Wilhelm’s great hulking mass atop of her, she could not see. He began to tear at her riding habit top then. With a scream of anger and frustration, Emma’s hand shot up. She did not intend to hit him. She only knew she must stop him before it was too late. A white light shot out of her palm, and it hit Wilhelm squarely in the face. He shot backwards and into the back wall of a vender’s stall. A silence fell. Eyes full of sudden tears, Emma held her shredded top together, and saw Thorin. Dwalin was at his side. Though they were shocked into stillness at what had just transpired, she saw that his blue eyes were full of rage the like of which she’d never seen from him. Coming out of his shock quickly, Thorin roared and launched himself at Wilhelm. Dwalin took his place beside Emma. He Took off his outer shirt and handed it to her, Telling her, “here m’lady. Cover yourself with this.” He did not look her way, but watched the struggle between Thorin and her attacker. 

The battle between the blacksmith and Wilhelm was on in earnest. She did not even notice Fili and Kili arrive. She was transfixed by what was going on before her. Though Wilhelm had the advantage in mass, Thorin seemed to have the strength of two men, so infuriated was he. They rolled about upon the ground, and Emma saw Wilhelm’s knife raise. Thorin batted it away, and got a top of his adversary. His blade rang out of it’s sheath, poised to strike. Dwalin bellowed as he sprinted forward, “Nay Thorin! Recall where you are! Emma does not need you in prison for murder! You must stop.” Dwalin grabbed his friend’s forearm just in time. Thorin came to his senses. As he stood and sheathed his weapon, he roared at the man upon the ground, “ Dwalin saved your life this night! But I swear to Mahal, if I ever lay eyes upon you again, I’ll kill you upon sight!” Wilhelm stood shakily and went off wordlessly into the night.

Thorin saw Emma then. Sitting upon the ground, her face beginning to bruise. He beheld that Dwalin had given her something with which to cover herself, and he began to get angry all over again. He swallowed it, trotting over to her. She rose from the ground just as he reached her. Emma felt his mighty arms go tightly about her, and she gave a cry, clinging to him. She was suddenly trembling all over, her knees weak. Thorin picked her up holding her closely against his body. “Thank Mahal that you are alright sweetling!” He murmered into her hair. Emma said nothing, but kept her arms firmly about his broad neck, her face buried in his shoulder. He felt her shaking and held her tighter. To his nephews she heard him say, “my thanks for coming, and keeping the crowds at bay.” They nodded and told him, “We shall see you anon Uncle.” before they left. Dwalin told his friend, “I’m going with you back to the cottage in case that bastard comes back.” Thorin nodded, and they headed towards the stables. Dwalin had stopped briefly at the vender, and grabbed the lavender dress the man held out. As they reached the quiet of the stables, Thorin passed Emma into Dwalin’s arms. When he was astride Demon’s back, Dwalin handed her up to him. Emma still had not said a word, just clung to him, and Thorin was grim. They began the trip towards home in the darkness. Though she still held him tightly, she remained mute. Gradually Thorin realized Emma had fallen asleep.

He recalled that he’d broken up the fight, and turned to see that Emma was gone. They raced to the shaking vender, who pointed silently towards the back of the booth. When they turned the corner and saw Wilhelm and what he was doing to her, Thorin had been so enraged that all he could do was roar. A red haze swam before his eyes. He’d wanted Wilhelm’s blood. He would have taken it too, had Dwalin not stopped him. Dwalin’s deep voice came to his ears then. “Let it go Thorin! It is over! Now all you need to do is see to your lady.” Thorin growled quietly back, “the image of what she went through is still turning around in my brain.” His friend rumbled softly, “Well I know it. But tis over now. Best you watch for the knave, and care for the lady. She will need tenderness for a time you well know.” They rode on in silence then, and soon reached the cottage.

Once there, Thorin took her inside while Dwalin saw to the steeds. It was not until he’d gotten into the bedchamber that Emma awoke with a small shriek. He sat her upon the bed, soothing her. “Be at ease sweetling. We are home and you are safe. Let me help you to bed. You need sleep.” Emma looked around warily ere she relaxed. She glanced up to him, and finally spoke. “I was never so glad to see anyone as I was to see you.” Thorin had been getting out her night rail, and told her softly as he came towards her, “You did seem to be holding your own, to my infinite surprise.” He sat beside her upon the bed, and added, “How did you do that with your hands?” She shrugged and told him honestly, “It has happened rarely. Usually when I’m very angry or upset. I do not know why. As I told you, I do not know my heritage.” His mighty arm went around her shoulder, and Thorin told her quietly, “it does not matter right now. We can figure it out later. Right now allow me to help you to change, and get you to your rest.” She nodded smiling up at him. She removed Dwalins’ shirt, which was far too large for her small frame. She noted that her smithy saw the torn top she was wearing, and his jaw clenched tightly, but he did not mention it. He turned around to get her clothes, and when his gaze returned to her, Thorin saw that she had removed her shredded top. Thorin’s eyes went directly to the most lovely breasts he’d ever beheld in his long life. He stifled a groan of desire, and hoped she did not glance down to see the proof of his ardor. Quickly helping her don the gown, he watched as she removed her scuffed boots, and her trousers. He could not help himself. His agile mind envisioned what lay beneath the rest of the gown. His jaw clenched tightly once again.. He told himself over and over that it was not chivalrous to lay her in the center of the bed, and feast on those amazing breasts. That he could not touch her between those silken thighs as he longed to. She climbed into the center of the bed, and he quickly drew the covers over her. Luck was not with him. Emma glanced downward, and her green eyes widened when she saw his manhood straining against his leggings. Glancing up at him, her eyes wide, she whispered, “are all Dwarven men so gifted between their legs?” He saw she was curious, but there was apprehension in her face. Touching her cheek, Thorin told her in honesty, “I will not apologize for what you see sweetling. A man cannot hide what he’s feeling as a woman can. Rest assured, I will not approach you tonight. Tis too soon after what has happened to you. But I promise you Emma, that do I ever see those breasts of your again, I will not be able to restrain myself. I’ll show your innocent body just what pleasure is.” He briefly kissed her cheek, bid her goodnight, and left the room as if all of the demons in Azog’s kingdom were upon his heels.  
Thorin went out into the dark night, and stood, staring up at the stars. His mind would not cease tormenting him. The image of Emma nude to the waist would be burned into his memory. He sought other things to keep his mind off of such thoughts. His agile mind worried that he’d erred in giving her permission in allowing her the dinner party. So far, he’d kept the bounty hunters at bay by maintaining a low profile. He knew that Azog had a high price upon his head. He believed that it had been due to the fact that he always stayed as anonymous as was possible, and did not have a trail of Dwarves coming in and out of his home. He sighed, knowing it was irrelevant now. Many had saw the battle between Wilhelm and himself, despite Kili and Fili keeping prying eyes away from what had transpired.

It was the voice in the dark that snapped him back to reality.”you are quiet and introspective my friend. What troubles you?” It was Dwalin, followed closely by Fili and Kili. They’d just emerged from the silent wood. Thorin sighed and asked his nephews, “What brings you here? You know it’s not wise to come and go freely.”  
Fili’s golden eyes were troubled as her replied, “We know Uncle. But we followed Wilhelm for awhile. I’m sorry, but we lost his trail in the dark.” He added “and we wondered if it is wise to let your woman have this dinner party. What shall we do?”  
Kili added "Tis liable to cause trouble Uncle." Dwalin finished firmly, "it could lead the orcs right to your door. What are we to do?" Thorin shook his  
raven head in agreement, still he told them "we will let her have her party. We shall just wait awhile. There is naught else to do now." Kili grunted out,  
"very well Uncle. But you are taking a mighty chance for the sake of one who warms your bed." The way his lords' dark head snapped up told the young Dwarf that he had erred  
in giving that opinion. Thorins' deep voice held a frigid tone as he replied icily, "Do not ever say that about her again! She is not my mistress! Emma is still  
a maiden." They all knew what that meant, and stared at him for long minutes. "You have it bad Uncle “Fili observed, his golden eyes serious as Kili chimed in  
"he is right. To live under a roof with yon beauty yet to deny yourself...." Thorin said implacably, with an edge to his deep voice "enough!" Dwalin, ever one to speak his mind, told his friend, “Thorin, tis an archaic law and you know it! Twas meant for a time long ago, when womenfolk were even more scarce than they are now. Change the law.” They fell silent and Thorin stared at his friend for long minutes silently. Then he  
added in a quieter tone, "I’ll have her send Ahdoo her hawk to you when it is time to come here for her party. I’ll also give thought to your words Dwalin.” For now we shall say our goodbyes." They all nodded, and slipped into the darkened forest.  
Thorin stood there listening to them go through the forest for a few minutes, Then went inside to find his solitary pallet. As he stared into the flames of the hearth,  
he sighed, knowing his bed had never been so lonesome in his life.


	4. The Leavetaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma leaves the cottage for good. Can Thorin find her?

Chapter Four The Leave Taking

Spring had turned into late Summer with astounding speed. It was a time of harvesting, gathering and canning foods & salting meats in preparation for the long severe Winters that seemed to be Ivesdale’s specialty. Emma very quietly arose, stealthily slipping past Thorin, who lay upon his pallet by the fire in exhausted slumber. She would have dearly loved a cup of coffee, but feared to wake him by doing so. He was always a notoriously light sleeper. He had come home last eve, very angry and uncommunicative. Having been gone for three days, all he told her was that he’d been looking for some of the other Dwarven kingdoms to take in his people. They had all denied Thorin flat. It seemed they were not interested in helping the Dwarves of Erebor, and possibly incurring the wrath of both the Dragon, and the orcs.  
Knowing that was where he called home, Emma understood more about this complex man whom she loved. She’d gleaned from the Dwarven histories that it’s people had been decimated by a great Orc war; that shortly afterwards, the Dragon Smaug had come. Attracted to the kingdoms’ riches he had further destroyed Erebor’s populace, and now they were all scattered to the four winds. Emma sighed. Her spirits had been low for quite some time now, and this information did not help to bolster her flagging spirits. She’d already gathered a basket each of peaches, apples, as well as blackberries and blueberries. She knew she must prepare for Winter, but right now she could not care less about it at all.  
Emma stared into the distance, deep in thought. Knowing the horrors that her smithy had gone through, she understood so much more about why he frequently had such sadness and anger in those blue orbs of his. She longed to take his pain away, but thought that it was impossible now, if it had ever been something she could have done in the first place. Since the night of the fair, Thorin had changed towards her. Subtly at first. Those first few nights afterwards, she had nightmares of Wilhelm killing the smithy. Thorin had slept in the great bed with her, holding her through the night for four days or more. But once the terrors of the night had ceased, he quickly began sleeping on the cold floor in the living area once again. She’d known that she had stunned him with her declaration of love for him. In her fantasies, he would always take her into his mighty arms, and confess his undying adoration in return. That certainly had not happened. She had not heard those longed for words from his lips, and now thought she would never do so. Emma recalled that he had seen her nude to the waist, and had not wanted to face him the next day. He had acted as though nothing had happened. She thought things were good between them. But he gradually had distanced himself from her. The kisses and hugs had greatly diminished, until now they seemed not to exsist. Emma admitted to herself that she was lonely for him. She was deeply hurt by his new attitude, and felt as though to him, she did something wrong. She had slowly come to the conclusion that either he felt she was somehow to blame for the attack upon her person by Wilhelm, or he simply wanted her gone and was too polite to say so. He had clearly grown tired of her in any case. Though she knew it would break her heart past the healing, she intended to leave the cottage. Where she would go, Emma was not certain. But she could not stay where she was not wanted. Finally making a very difficult decision, she arose slowly, heading to the side of the house.  
Thorin awoke with a start, his bluest eyes snapping open. At first he was unsure of what had aroused him. He glanced to the clock upon the mantle, and saw it was just past the hour of six. Rolling out of his pallet, he mused that he must have been more weary than he’d thought last eve. Quickly he saw that things were not right. There was no coffee on as per usual. The cottage was still and silent. He strode across to the bedchamber door, thinking that perhaps Emma was still sleeping. He quietly opened the door. She was not there. The black hairs upon the back of his neck stood on end, and warning bells went off in his brain, for Emma never left the cottage without him. Thorin recalled last night he’d arrived home sullen and enraged, and had been silent and uncommunicative towards her. Indeed, he had been holding himself apart from her since after the fair. Those first few nights when she was having terrors in her sleep, he had lain with her, holding her the night through. It had helped her over her fear, but had been torture for him. He had not slept all that time, longing to do more than just feel her softness against his skin. After seeing so much of her beautiful body, he had not trusted himself not to ravage her. He would have her warm and willing or not at all. That was why he had begun to keep his distance. She did not know how hard it had been for him to withhold his lips from hers. To not hold her tight.  
He dressed quickly in gray leggings and a sleeveless matching top. He was suddenly anxious to find her, to make things right with her. As the weeks had gone on, Thorin had seen a change in Emma. She did not laugh any longer; she was off times quiet and introspective. Those green orbs of hers did not sparkle. They were sad most of the time. He understood that his distance had been wounding her, and he was very sorrowful for that. But until this moment, he had not known the depth of her pain. Grabbing his weapons, he was strapping his sword belt around his hips when he spied the note. His heart filled with dread as his eyes scanned the page. Folding it up he briefly held it to his heart, closing his eyes before putting it into his shirtfront. Then he bounded out the door.  
Thorin ran smack into Dwalin. He said curtly, briefly, “Dwalin she has fled from me!” handing his friend the note, brown eyes scanned the page. Handing it back, Dwalin said, “I know. I was just coming to tell you.” Thorin cried in anguish, “I do not understand! Why would she leave here? It is her home!” Reading the pain in the smithy’s blue eyes, Dwalin said softly, “Is it her home? Are you certain she knows she is welcome here?” Thorin gazed at him for long moments in silence. Then he asked quietly ”What do you know? Tell me!” His friend relied bluntly, as was his custom, “You have been holding her at arms’ length for quite awhile now. I have watched her change Thorin. Prehaps you did not notice. I know well why you did it, but perhaps it would have better had you taken her to your bed instead. She was heart broken when I returned with you last eve. It was plain to see in her eyes. “ he added, “You had the law changed over two weeks ago! Whatever were you thinking, to still keep yourself away from her?” Thorin sighed before confessing, “ I had it in my mind that since she is a maiden, she may not be willing to go to my bed. I want her willing or not at all.” His gaze fell, and Dwalin understood his fear and pain. Thorin’s blue eyes closed briefly. The smithy professed that he was far from a religious man; Dwalin knew him better than that. Often Thorin prayed to Mahal. That was what he was doing now. Finally his head raised sharply. He could hear the frantic calling of a bird. Scanning the distance, Thorin saw that Ahdoo was making his way quickly to the cottage, crying out for all he was worth. Perching upon Thorin’s mighty forearm, The bird cocked it’s head, squawking and would not calm down for any reason. “What’s amiss Ahdoo? Where is your mistress! Can you lead me to her?” The bird cooed and went up into the great tree at the edge of the property, waiting for Thorin to follow him. Thorin told Dwalin curtly, “Saddle Demon for me! I’ll go get Ahdoo some food before we leave. The poor creature is no doubt starving!” Dwalin nodded and hurried to his task. Thorin went quickly into the cottage, and finished adding his knives and Bow to his arsenal of weapons. He did not know what awaited him upon the trail, nor what had befallen Emma if Ahdoo was so frantic. Quickly stuffing some fruit, a bottle of water, and bandaging into a sack, he grabbed some leftover meats from the cold box ere he sprinted outside. Ahdoo came to him at once, greedily eating the food Thorin offered. Clearly the bird had not eaten in quite some time, and Thorins’ heart sunk with dread. Once the creature was finished, Thorin vaulted upon Demon’s back. He told Dwalin, “Await me here. Just in case Emma returns. Do not allow her to leave until I get back.” Dwalin nodded solemnly and replied quietly, “May Mahal’s blessing ride with you milord.” Thorin replied, “I truly hope so Dwalin.” Then he swung his horse towards the woods at the side of his house, following Ahdoo into the forest.

Thorin had Demon pick his way slowly, carefully through the wood. He was checking for signs of tracks in the grass of the forest floor. He picked up Emma’s trail right away. Once again, worry filled his breast. She was not heading towards the glade where they had met, as per usual. Her direction was the area where their were steep cliffs, dropping off suddenly into deep abysses. Quickening his pace, he looked all around him in anxious fear. He prayed to Mahal that he would find her safe with all of his heart.  
Finally, it seemed his God answered Thorin’s fervent prayers. There he was in a deep forest, guiding Demon through it when he saw them. Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, and even rare golden pearls littered the earth near the mightiest of all the Oaks. Dropping his steed’s reigns so that he might graze, Thorin stepped to the tree, looking up. His relief made his knees weak when he spied Emma, high up in the branches. Feigning a calm that he was far from feeling, Thorin asked quietly, “Would you mind telling me why you are up in a tree?” Emma’s small face was red and swollen from tears. It made him feel guilty as hell. She instead glared at Ahdoo and spat, “Traitor!” The bird had flown down, perching itself upon Thorin’s broad shoulder. Ahdoo further added to her chagrin when he rubbed his majestic head against the smithy. Thorin reached up, absently scratching the creature’s neck. His gaze was fixed upon Emma. He tried again, seeing she was very hurt and angry indeed. That meant she would be very stubborn. He knew that well. “Why don’t you come down here m’lady? We can talk this out upon the ground instead of shouting at each other.” Her small nose went high into the air. Thorin sighed inwardly. Emma said loftily, “I think not you hard headed Dwarf! Did you not read my note? I have left your house for good, and will not return under any circomstances.” She added in a softer, more subdued tone, “I am done with your moodieness Thorin! You have treated me as something to be loathed and ignored for far too long now. Even I have my pride.” He told her, “I know that sweetling, and I’m sorry that I have made you feel unwanted. Come down now. Do not make me climb that tree to fetch you. I’ll carry you down thrown across my back like a sack of meal if I have to climb up. I swear it.” Emma was taken aback that Thorin, prideful man that he was, would actually speak of his regret at how he had treated her. She felt her heart begin to soften. She decided she could not give in. And so she wrapped her feelings about her like a shield as she informed him. “here I am and here I stay! I have already told you that twice.” He chuckled without mirth and glanced at the great Oak, as if he were searching for a good place to begin his climb. In growing unease, she taunted him. “Go ahead and try! You will fail. You are far too large and muscular to get up here. You’ll surely fall and break your neck you arrogant fool!” Emma had expected him to grow angry at her words. Instead he told her, “I deserved that I suppose. And I’ll gladly listen to all the insults you wish to hurl at me. On the ground.” His deep voice was implacable. Suddenly to her surprise, Thorin jumped up grabbing a stout branch. Emma had not expected him to try. Once again, she had forgotten his strength of purpose once he decided upon a course of action. “stay away from me, do you hear you oaf?” She cried as he advanced with surprising speed for one as large as he. Thorin remained wordless, for all the world ignoring her threats. Finally he was within reach of her. He gripped her small forearm, and try though she might, Emma was unable to break free. In panick she cried out, “Let me be do you hear! You’ll not carry me down from here as you promised.” Thorin did not bother to argue. He grabbed her gently but firmly about her waist, and pulled her to him. She shrieked in fear at his sudden actions, a feared she would certainly fall. Tossing her across his shoulder as he’d vowed he would, Thorin held her tightly with one massive arm, easily climbing back down with the other. Once safely upon the earth once again, he set her to her feet, never letting go of her hand. He saw that she was beside herself with ire. He braced himself for a tongue lashing, knowing he deserved every word she would hurl at him.   
Instead to his shame, Emma once again burst into tears of anger and helplessness. That certainly did not stop her from speaking however. She rounded upon him yelling, “Can you not read milord? My note clearly stated I was leaving your house, never to return! Yet once again, you ignore what I wish and carry out your own selfish wants! Why did you follow me after the way you have been treating me? She glanced up at him. “I could not help getting waylaid by Wilhelm, and you have stayed far from me since then as if you think me unclean! “ she finished softly hurt thick in her small voice. “ Thorin shook his raven head in guilt and frustration. He said, “I know I have treated you differently since right after the fair. But you simply left.” Softly he questioned her, “Did it never occur to you to ask me why I was behaving that way? No. instead you chose to make up your own answers, leaving me without ever uttering a word. I thought we had more faith in each other than that. Apparently I was misteaken.” Her gaze dropped, unable to meet his blue eyes any longer. There was truth in his accusation. She would have said more, but he held up one large hand. “Not here my Emma. Once inside the house and alone, I will tell you exactly what was in my mind. After that, should you wish to go, I’ll not stop you. But I vow that you will hear me out first.” Without another word, or even a glance in her direction, Thorin began to gather up her jewels. It was more to prevent her from seeing the deep hurt in his gaze than anything else. Finally he was through, and handed her the pouch he had placed the small fortune in gems in. Then he lifted her onto Demons’ back. Once she was settled, he took the mighty animals reins, and began to lead him back to the cottage. Ahdoo settled himself upon the saddle horn, silently watching his mistress.   
It was an uncomfortable ride back for Emma as she muddled over his words. He was right. She should have gone to him and spoken with him instead of running out like a coward. Her musings remained on this vein until they had reached home. Handing Dwalin the reins, Thorin lifted her off of the mighty beast’s back. He whispered to her in quiet sadness, “We are well met in misunderstanding each other. Go now into the cottage. I’ve a need to have a word with Dwalin then I will be right in. And Emma” He called. She turned to gaze at him. “at least give me the chance to inform you of my intent ere you try to sneak out the bedchamber window. You owe me that much.” She nodded at him soundlessly, and did as he asked her. Suddenly she was very nervous, wondering what things he planned to reveal to her. She squared her shoulders as she went inside. Whatever it was, she would listen then she would go, even if she had to wait until the dead of night to do so. With that plan firmly in place, she sat before the empty hearth and waited for him.


	5. Confessions and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Emma discuss what is in their minds at long last. WARNING; EXPLICIT SEX.

CHAPTER 5 CONFESSIONS AND PLEASURE

Inside the cottage, Emma didn’t have long to wait for Thorin. He strode in the door not saying a word as of yet. He got the coffee ready to brew, and when she offered to do that, his blue gaze pinned her to the chair by the fire as he said firmly, “I can yet recall how to do it. Sit there and wait for me.” His deep voice left her no room for argument. Emma secretly wondered what he had to be angry with her about. She sighed softly, knowing that she would soon learn.  
Thorin had used the making of the brew as an excuse to have a moment to gather his thoughts. He admitted to himself that he was hurt and angry that she had left without so much as a word. At that precise moment, his anger was winning out, and he knew well that ire was not the way to handle this talk. So with a great effort he swallowed it. Though he tried his utmost to conceal his hurt from her, he did not realize that when he brought the hot beverages to the table, it was there within his eyes for Emma to see. This saddened her, causing her to forget the furious words she would have heaped upon him. She quietly vowed to hear him out ere she made her choice. Thorin began with a quiet calm that he was far from feeling. “So tell me. What maggot got into your brain that made you just leave without a word? Do you know the fear I felt as I arose to find you gone?” Emma met his gaze steadily and told him “Many things decided me. Since you obviously think I had no cause, I’ll be happy to tell you all of them. Now it’s your turn smithy, to sit quietly and listen for a change.” Her tone was slightly bitter, and deeply wounded. Thorin nodded in silence for her to continue as Dwalin’s words rung in his head. Emma began, “Firstly I am sorry that I upset you this morning when you found I’d left. But you will forgive me if I find it difficult to believe. After the weeks that had passed before today, and the way you treated me, or rather, totally ignored me what was I to think?” He opened his mouth to speak, and Emma held up a small hand telling him without words that she was not finished. So Thorin took a sip of coffee and listened as Emma continued. She damned her love for him as tears welled in her green eyes. Without realizing it, her bitterness had turned to a deep sorrow. Her voice, Thorin noticed was sad as she added, “You were far more kind than I could have hoped for those few days after the fair. You held me in the night to calm the terrors in my brain. I was deeply grateful to you, and I loved you for that Thorin.” Emma further confessed, “But then you suddenly changed to someone whom I did not know. You went back to your pallet as if all of the demons in dark realm were after you. Then you completely changed towards me, and I did not understand why. You rarely talked to me at all, and when you did it was as briefly as possible. The hugs and kisses were suddenly gone.” She finished in barley a whisper, “ I realized that either you blamed me somehow for the attack by Wilhelm, or else you wanted me gone. So I left ere my courage vanished. And that, is the reasons I went.” She fell silent, dropping her gaze in shame and sorrow. Thorin simply sat there, thinking about her reasons. It tore at his heart; he realized he was as much to blame for this as was she. A few simple words from him could have eased the pain and lonlieness she had been enduring all that time in silence. Without a word, he went to her. Emma was surprised when he picked her up in his mighty arms, carrying her to the chair by the fire as he used to. He sat with this tiny woman in his lap. His strong arms went around her, and Emma held onto his broad neck tightly. She did not know what had caused this sudden change in him, but she was afeared he would let her go. She need not have worried. Thorin kissed her hair, her cheeks, and wiped the tears away with his fingertips. He put his fingers under her chin, forcing her gently to look at him. Softly and still holding her close, Thorins’ blue eyes closed briefly as he enjoyed having her in his arms once again. Then he told her quietly. “Now it is your turn to hear me out little one.” Emma nodded , grateful to have another moment like this in his arms. She listened silently as Thorin began.” I never ever held you in blame for what Wilhelm tried to do to you! I was enraged yes, that is true. But it was because when I saw you upon the ground, your bodice torn and terror in those lovely green eyes of yours, I was out for blood. I would have killed him on the spot had Dwalin not stayed my hand. By the time I was done with the fight, Dwalin had given you a tunic to cover your body. I was so enraged by even the idea of how ridiculously large it was on you that it filled me with ire once again.” He hugged her close as he continued. “I will further confess the reasons I began to keep away from you after holding you in my arms the nights you were having terrors in the dark. You slept deeply in my arms, and I was gladdened for that. But in all of those nights, the image of those amazing breasts filled my mind, and it was impossible to sleep holding the softness of your lovely body close to mine. That is why I went back to the pallet as soon as possible.” Emma was looking into his bluest eyes as he went on. “ I will tell you honestly my Emma, that I have desired to take you to my bed for so long now. But being a maiden, I’d have you warm and willing or not at all. So I began to keep my distance from you. Never to hurt you! But because I was afeared I would lose control of my will and ravage you.” He finished “I’m talking about seduction my little one. I knew I could easily turn you to my will. But I didn’t want that. I needed you to desire me as much I desire you”  
Emma gasped out, “My smithy! Are you saying that you truly wanted me that much? You could have any woman you want. Why in Mahal’s name do you desire me?” She couldn’t fathom it. Thorin stood then, setting her to her feet. His arms never left her waist as he whispered, “ When you told me of your love at the fair, I was stunned speechless.” She cried out, “But why? Do you doubt that my words were truthful? I swear by all that is holy I told you what was in my heart Thorin. I have loved you so long now. You know this.” He answered honestly. “it was because I was amazed. Never did I expect to hear such words from a woman as lovely as you. “ Earnestly he told her, “My Emma, I am but a penniless Dwarf with not even a homeland to call my own. I have nothing to give you, though I would spoil you with gifts if I were able.” He finished so softly that Emma had to strain to hear him, “ I was trying to protect you from Azog. Emma, I knew I did voice my true feelings, I would be signing your death warrant. Azog has a high price upon my head. I have only kept him from finding me by maintaining a low profile, and not staying in one place for long. He laughed without mirth and added, “ I thought I was content living here alone. Until you haunted my dreams, giving me no ease.” He smiled and said, “then I found you at long last! I held you on the way to the cottage, and quickly realized I never wanted to let you go.”

Emma held her breath as Thorin confessed, “I warred within myself for quite some time. Remembering how very much I had lost. As you know, I have very few kin left. Finally I decided that I deserved some happiness of my own.” Thorin knelt slowly, running his large calloused from the swell at the side of her generous breasts until his hands came to her hips, gripping them firmly. He did not miss the delightful shudder that went through her as he did this, and smiled as he finally finished, “My Emma, I have to confess to you what has been in my heart for so long now. It is something that my head did not want to understand. I’m hopelessly head over heels in love with you! Tell me you will stay with me here forever, my first love! I need you else I’ll never know a happy moment again.” His bluest eyes met and locked with hers looking intensely into their green pools for long moments. Emma saw that he who feared nothing nor no one, was suddenly afraid that she would shun him. She would not have such a fine, noble Dwarf feeling that way. So to his happy amazement Emma touched his face tenderly, and told him, “my dear smithy! I feared I would never hear those words from your lips! I love you with all of my being, and would never be happy again without you.! “ Joy the like of which Emma had never seen upon his handsome face was there for her to behold as he stood suddenly. She thought joyously that dreams do sometimes really come true, and threw her arms about his neck, kissing him with every emotion in her heart. Thorin’s head was spinning with happiness. With the realization that she really loved him still, that she would be his forever. His entire heart was in the kiss he gave back to her, as was all of the passion he had been holding from her. This went on for long moments. Finally Emma began to whimper deep within her throat, her knees suddenly going weak at the overwhelming ardor in his kiss. He withdrew his lips from hers suddenly, and his voice was a low growl as he told her, “Tis your choice my Emma. If you do not want me to continue, you must say so now! Else this is going to end up in yon bedchamber.” Emma looked up at him, and Thorin saw his own feelings reflected in her green eyes. She whispered, “I admit that I am afeared of the unknown, but I do not want you to stop my love.” 

That was all Thorin needed to hear. He began to get highly aroused due to her words. Picking her up in his mighty arms, he quickly strode to the front door locking it. Then he took her straight to the bedchamber sitting her upon the bed’s edge. For what seemed like an eternity to her, their gazes locked and held. Thorin’s blue eyes were blazing with his long held desire, never leaving hers as his boots, then his tunic came off. She greedily took in his form. She never grew weary of looking at him. He helped her to stand and murmered, his voice thick with what he was feeling, “Now it is your turn my beautiful lady.” Before she knew it, he had her dress off, as well as her slip. She stood before him in only a thin pair of panties. Emma was suddenly shy. No one had ever seen her thusly. Still she did not cover herself, allowing him to look his fill. When he spoke, his voice was a low rumble, like thunder in the darkness. “Sweet Mahal! You are more beautiful than even in my fantasies! I love you my Emma! I promise you that I shall show you passion the like of which you could never imagine.” He quickly laid her in the center of the great bed. Then she watched as he divested himself of the remainder of his clothes. When all of him was revealed to her, she looked at him from top to bottom. He was magnificent. Then she saw the size and girth of his manhood, and her eyes grew wide. She stammered, “Milord! Are all Dwarves so gifted betwixt their thighs?” Thorin saw the fear in her gaze. As he climbed onto the bed he told her softly, “Many are. I’m told I am larger than most.” He took her into his arms. He noticed that she was trembling. He silently swore. It would have been far better had he removed them under the blankets, keeping her ignorant of his body until the final moment. He had never lain with a virgin. Nor had he ever taken a woman as small and delicate as she into his bed. Dwarven women were sturdy. She seemed very fragile to him as she lay against his chest. He kissed her long and gentle, then he whispered, “I vow that you have no need to fear my love. Before I enter your body, I will have you to the point where you will be begging me to take you so great will be your desire.”  
Emma saw by the love in his eyes that he was not bragging; he was simply stating a fact. It emboldened her. Her small hands went to his chest, touching every part of it. Her reward was his groan of pleasure. She was spurred on by this, and her hands slid lower, to his lean muscular stomach. She was delighted when the muscles there jumped in anticipation of her lightest touch. Full of newfound curiosity, her small hand went farther still. When she reached the thickly furred part of him that she had feared a moment ago, she touched him there. She wrapped her small hand around the center of him, and found she could not encompass his girth. His reaction pleased and surprised her. Thorin groaned long and loud. His cock gave a twitch. He removed her investigating hand at once, warning her in a growl, “You must stop now, else my vow will be for naught and I’ll take you as you are! Two can play your game my naughty little one! Tis my turn!” So saying he rolled her over, laying a top of her naked form. He reveled in the feel of her soft skin against him. Most of his weight was held by his mighty forearms. His raging throbbing cock lay against her. He’d done this on purpose. He wanted her to grow accustomed to the feel of him throbbing and hard for her, ere he did much else. Her reaction to this was to moan long and loud. She gasped “oh my smithy! You feel so good against me!” As she began to writhe under him. It was Thorin’s undoing. He could wait no longer to touch and taste her everywhere. He began by kissing her lips, then her neck and shoulders. Finally he reached her breasts. Taking the large left mound in his calloused hand he squeezed and caressed it gently while his mouth took in the hard nipple of her right. He heard her whimper, and glanced up at her in concern. Thorin need not have worried; Emma’s eyes were closed. Her upper body arched into him, begging without words for more.

Thorin’s blood roared in his ears. Never had he felt so weak, yet so strong at the same time. He obliged her with a groan, giving her left nipple the same sensual treatment. At last, he slid slowly ever lower, covering her ribs, her stomach with passionate kisses. He was suddenly desperate to taste her. Then before Emma knew what he was about, he spread her thighs. His broad shoulders held her thusly, and his large hands came around her, holding her in place. Thorin inhaled her scent, growling in pleasure. She was already hot for him. He slid his hand down, and her panties were gone, having been torn from her body. She did not notice, for he cupped her mound then. She cried out long and loud in pure bliss. As he stroked her, he found that her lips were already swollen, she was very wet for him. He almost took her right then and there. Thorin forced himself to be patient. He wanted to taste her, to give her an orgasm ere he entered her. He mused that it would make what was to come easier for her to bear.  
He murmered thickly “Sweet Mahal Emma! You are so responsive to my touch! You are making me burn!” She opened green eyes glowing with passion and whispered back, “oh my love! Do not stop please!” He chuckled and advised her, “Oh we are way past that now. Fear not my love, for what I am about to do to you will make you feel things you’ve never experienced before.” Then without further discussion, Thorin took her hard little nub at the top of her sex deeply into his mouth. As he licked and sucked it, her cries became louder, more urgent. Thorin knew she was close. Her body was tense, shaking with the force of these new feelings. While he continued the sweet torture on her clit, his large middle finger entered her slowly, until it was at the hilt. He began to move the digit in and out of her, still bathing her clit with his tongue. Then a second finger was carefully added to the first. She was mindless now, crying out loudly in indescribable bliss. Suddenly Thorin changed his pace. His two fingers pushed in and out of her lithe body hard and fast. His mouth sucked her sensitive nub mercilessly. Then Emma’s entire body went rigid, and she screamed his name as her first climax rocked her body. She was wild, to his delight. Moving her hips in complete abandon against his mouth. His fingers felt her insides begin to tighten, and sweet juices washed over his questing fingers. She continued so for long minutes as her pleasure went on and on.  
Finally Emma went limp on the bed. Thorin was full of manly satisfaction, having given her such great pleasure. She thought that it was time for him to enter her. She longed for it. But he brought his fingers up to his lips, and she watched as he licked her juices clean, growling in appreciation. “God’s love. You taste so sweet.” He told her. Then he lifted her hips higher and plunged his tongue deep within her depths, licking every bit of sweet juice that had issued from her body. Emma cried out in surprise and a pleasure that made her climax once again against his mouth. Thorin had not expected this, and was driven further into a blinding lust that she was so incredibly sensitive to his lightest touch. At last, he slid upward, positioning himself betwixt her open thighs. He could wait no longer. He lifted up her legs, putting them over his mighty forearms, lifting them high and far apart. Emma opened her eyes. She wanted to watch as he entered her, as he gained his own release. He rubbed the swollen head of his cock against her wetness, his skilled fingers still rubbing her clit. He knew as she did not that this first time he was going to hurt her. He hated the thought of it. But even in his blinding passion, he thought that no one else would ever have her this first time. No one else would ever know the sweet torment of loving her as long as he still breathed. He began slowly. Pushing his cock into her until he was about a quarter of the way inside her. He groaned mindlessly, his own blazing lust taking control. She was so tight, it felt to him as though she would tear his aching cock right off of his body. She was once again moaning his name loudly, totally enthralled by his body meeting with hers. “Oh my love! You are so large, so thick!” she gasped out. She had tensed during this first invasion of her body. Thorin had anticipated this. He expertly rubbed her clit, until her young body relaxed once again. Her juices were still flowing, scalding his manhood and making sweat break out upon his brow Thorin slid in and out of her more forcefully, filling her further with each thrust. When he was halfway inside her, and she was moving her hips against him in complete abandon, he chose his moment. With a mighty thrust and a twist of his hips, he pushed himself to the hilt inside her sweet depths. Emma cried out sharply as pain filled her being. It went all the way up to her chest, and she gazed at him with tear filled eyes. He held still, instinctually knowing he must give her a moment to adjust. He bent forward and kissed her long and lovingly. He whispered hoarsely, “My thanks sweet lady, for giving me such a wonderous gift.” His skilled fingers were working on her clit once again, and it did not take long for her body to relax, growing accustomed to his invasion. The pulsing of his large member filled Emma with a primal desire. She moaned and whispered thickly, “Take me now my smithy! I would feel you fill me with your seed.” He was past answering her. He growled in reply, and began a slow steady rhythm. Pulling himself nearly all of the way out, only to push hard inside her to the hilt once again. As Thorin lost control of himself, he began pounding in and out of her depths. Harder and faster with each thrust, groaning and growling for all he was worth, Emma’s green orbs remained open. She found it so arousing to see the passion and pleasure upon his handsome face. She began to feel her body tense again in what she’d already learned was a coming climax. She groaned his name, urging him to go ever faster. At last, he was fucking her with all of his might, willing her to come with him. She began to scream his name. As her muscles tensed around his cock, closing tightly around the huge member, Thorin found his release seconds after Emma did. He threw his head back, and a harsh guttural cry issued from his lips. His body went rigid, and Emma felt his warm seed filling her. Still he pushed his cock in and out of her depths for what seemed a very long time. Finally He released her legs, and collapsed atop of her, sweating and spent. 

He was heavy upon her, but Emma did not mind. She stroked his hair, his back while he regained some of his strength. At last he rolled off of her, taking her with him and closing her in the circle of his arms, holding her close for a long time. At last, Thorins’ eyes met hers. “I’m sorrowed that I had to hurt you my love. But it was only the first time, It will never happen again.” He promised her. She kissed him in answer and replied impishy “I did not mind. Twas soon past. You were right my love! Never have I felt such feelings before. “ She added with another kiss, “I am glad that it was you my smithy, whom I gave my virginity to. I was totally unprepared for the feelings that were going through my body as you tasted and touched me.” Dropping her gaze she finished, “I would like to put my mouth on you as you did to me. Would that please you?” Thorin’s breath caught in his throat at her bold words. He held her more tightly, and his chuckle was a rumbling in his broad chest. “Aye my love! It certainly would please me! But not right now little one. After what we have done, you’ll doubtless be very sore for the rest of the day. He didn’t sound sorry about this fact. He sounded like a man that was full of pride. She chuckled and bid him to release her. “You have not eaten yet today my love. You must be starving!” she admonished him. As she arose from the bed, she turned to see blood upon the sheets. She gasped “Thorin! I was bleeding!” She was shocked and gazed at him for answers. He sat up on the edge of the bed, sliding his arms about her waist as he informed her “Every woman does on her first time. Go ahead and wash yourself whilst I change the sheets. I would keep those.” She pulled her dress over her head, not bothering with the slip or ruined underware. Glancing at him in surprise, she queried, “why in Mahal’s holy name would you want to keep stained sheets?” He’d finished putting on his leggings and replied with a kiss on her lips “Because they have special meaning to me. Now go brew us some coffee and I’ll be there to help you anon.” she left the room. Thorin stared at the ruined sheets, smiling as he removed them. He carefully packed them away in his chest. He knew if he wed her, he would need them as proof that she’d been a maiden ere he had lain with her. Even with the law changed, he understood well that attitudes would not follow suit overnight. Whistling a happy tune, he headed towards the kitchen to help her prepare the first meal of the day. His heart was light, happy. He was unused to the feeling in his breast. It had been so long since he had known pleasure, and peace of mind. He knew it would not last, and so he embraced it gladly, joyfully deciding to relish each moment of the new emotions flowing through him while he was able.


	6. THE GOOD TIMES BEFORE THE DARKNESS INVADES ONCE AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Emma enjoy some time together before the darkness falls upon them. WARNING: explicit sex

CHAPTER SIX THE GOOD TIMES BEFORE THE DARKNESS INVADES ONCE AGAIN

The next three weeks were the happiest in Thorin’s memory for as long as he could recall. As he lay in the great bed in the semi darkness, His agile brain could not help but go back to the magical time he’d spent with his Emma, his love. After he had declared his feelings for her in simple terms, she had changed in ways that left him breathless much of the time. She turned to him, warm and willing, at the lightest touch of his hand. He knew by the deep love in her beautiful eyes as she gazed at him that she was totally his. He still could not fathom his good fortune after so many long years lonely and bereft. He thanked Mahal every day for the complete joy that filled his scarred heart. Her adoration for him had made him whole. His heart healed in a way that he’d never imagined it could be.

His musings inevitably turned to last eve. After dinner, they usually sat by the fire in the great room talking about many things. He had learned so much about her. He frowned. Emma had a very lonely and sad life up until the time she had met him. He quietly vowed he would do his best to make her happy until his dying day. She deserved so much.  
Lust, deep and searing filled his body as his memories of the eve just passed continued on in a more sensual vein. He’d just had his bath, and had been sitting in the chair in nothing but a towel, relaxing. The day had been a hard and weary one. He had completed two swords that day. They had brought a good price, and he was pleased. They had been running short on coin before this. He was reluctant to use her jewels to gain more money. He still had his pride after all, and wanted to be the one who took care of her, not the other way around.

She had come to him in the firelight. Smiling at him, She allowed her chemise to drop to the floor in one fluid motion. He growled in passion as he saw she was completely nude beneath the light fabric. He reached for her, his blood roaring in his ears at the sight of her. But laughing, she pushed his questing hands away. As she knelt before him, Emma had breathed out, “You’ve not kept your promise my smithy. One the night we first made love, you promised I could taste you as you so often do to me. This is what I intend for you this eve.” His breath caught in his throat as her small hand went around his throbbing shaft. She was awkward at first, but that made it all the more arousing. Her hand slid lower on his shaft, and when her lips, her mouth made that first contact with his throbbing member, Thorin had forgotten to breathe. He had always been the one who took care of others. Now here she was taking care of him. His large hands gripped the chair hard. He had an overwhelming urge to place his hands in her hair, to hold her exploring mouth to him.

Emma laughed, a throaty sound as she mused aloud, “I like the taste of you Thorin. I will have your vow that you’ll not stop me until I am finished.” His response was a growl, loud and very like the sound the thunder I the night. He was incapable of speech at this point. And she was not done with him yet. Her mouth began playing with the sensitive head of his cock. She sucked upon it hard, then changed tactics as her tongue slid into the small hole at the tip of him. She was rewarded with a mindless growl of lust the like of which he’d never known before. No woman had ever done this to him ere this. They all seemed afraid of the size and girth of his manhood. This did not bother Emma at all. The more he reacted in pleasure, the bolder she became. He recalled that she had then very slowly taken him as deep into her mouth as she could. She nibbled his aching member all the way down, making his blood boil in his veins in unimaginable pleasure. She did not stop until the throbbing head of his manhood was near the back of her throat. Then as she began to move her hungry mouth up and down upon him as he cried out in blinding lust.  
Thorin finally moaned, “You must stop my Emma! Else I’ll spill my seed where it will not take root.” Reluctantly Emma removed him from her mouth. She could not help but suck the tip of his cock hard once more, fucking that tiny opening atop of him with force that made him cry out sharply. When she was done and knelt before him, Emma’s voice was thick with lust as she asked “My love, did you like that? For I’d dearly enjoy doing it to you again.” Thorin picked her up, striding to the table As he replied in a growl, “Oh God’s Emma. I can’t tell you how that made me feel! But now tis my turn to love you, and bury myself deep inside you.”  
There had been pillows upon the scarred surface of the table. Emma had been airing them out. Thorin laid her writhing form atop of these, pulling her towards him where he sat in the chair. He groaned in pure delight at her scent, and at how wet she was for him already. Then without preamble, Thorin pushed his questing tongue deep within her, fucking her hard and fast with it. She screamed his name as a climax went through her body. As she relaxed, he slid a calculating middle finger up and down her slit. He groaned, feeling how eager she was for him. Emma was transported to another place where lust was all she knew. As Thorin sucked and licked at her hard clit, she began to move her hips once again. He knew she was close, and quickly stood. “Nay my love” he growled, ”This time we shall climax together.” Her only reply was to cry out long and loud as he slid his long thick cock slowly inside her tight sheath. Thorin knew what she needed. He began to fuck her wildly, his cock thrusting in and out of her hard and fast in total abandon. They cried out in unison, so loud and long that Thorin swore that the entire town had heard them. He did not care. Her muscles clamped around him as her orgasm found her. He thrust with all of his power inside her, and cried out as his own release claimed him.  
Afterwards, Thorin had carried her to their bed. Holding her naked in his mighty arms, they soon fell into an exhausted slumber. Then he awoke early in the morning, to hear Emma softly humming in the kitchen. His memories of the night just past had given him a raging hard erection.

Emma came in then, carrying a tray with coffee. She set it on the small table by the large chair, then came to him. “You slept soundly and late this morn my dearest.” She mused as she kissed him softly. Thorin held her loosely but firmly as he told her with a smile, “I have been laying here awake for quite some time. I was remembering the eve just passed. “ The fire in his bluest eyes told her that he was ready for more. She glanced down betwixt his thighs, seeing that the covers were straining to hold his throbbing manhood at bay. He lifted the blankets to her, and Emma quickly took off her garments. She laid a top of him, relishing the feel of the manly power of him. She said to him breathlessly as he began to kiss her neck, working downward. “Milord! What of your breakfast?” Thorin rolled her onto her back, and murmered just before his hungry mouth descended upon the breasts, “This is the breakfast I had in mind sweetling” Emma’s back arched in ecstasy as he worked his magic upon her willing body. She sighed and confessed “Tis what I had in mind as well my dearest.” Then they expressed their devotion for each other once again.

When they finally arose to have their coffee, it was nearing the hour of eight. Shortly after, Thorin went out to the forge to finish yet another sword. Business had been good these past few weeks. He hoped it would continue, since he knew they would need the coin for the long winter months ahead to lay in supplies. He knew his Emma had been very busy as well. She’d been canning everything she could get her little hands on in order to ensure they would have a variety of foods to get through the cold months. Already the air was turning chill as Autumn began to replace the warm days of Summer.  
As he worked, his stomach began to rumble noisily at the smells emanating from the kitchen. He had promised her that they would go on a picnic in the glen where they’d met. It had become their special place and they both enjoyed going there. He glanced at the sun, judging it to be near eleven thirty. Emma it seemed was really out doing herself to make their small lunch a feast. He could smell freshly baked bread with meat pies as well. Then his nostrils found his favorite thing. She’d made him an apple pie. That made him lay down his work, and bank the fire in the forge.  
Heading through the archway to their home, he saw her back was to him. She was wearing his favorite dress, the lavender one she’d bought that night at the fair. Her luxurious brown curls were worn in a long braid.  
As if sensing his prescence Emma turned with a smile upon her beautiful face. Thorin felt like each time she did that, he was seeing her for the first time, and his heart gave a lurch. This feeling of love was new to him. Though his cynical nature tried to force these thoughts from his brain, always his deep love for her won out. She told him with a chuckle, “Ah milord! You startled me! It is a wonder to me how a man so large and packed with muscle as you are can move on such silent feet.”

Thorin crossed the space quickly, taking her gently into his mighty arms. He closed his eyes briefly, once again simply enjoying the feel of her close to his chest before he told her with a grin, “It’s your fault I stopped my work early my love! The smells coming from this kitchen were making me weak with hunger!” Emma laughed, a joyous sound then said merrily, “Tis not me who is to blame my smithy! Tis your stomach. Confess, it was the surprise that I made you which brought you in here.” He chuckled, a rumbling in his chest which she loved as he joked, “I fear you have caught me M’Lady! After all, a man can only take so much torment.” Emma slid her arms about his neck and murmered ere she kissed him, “oh, I don’t know about that! You kept your ardor hidden well from me for such a long time. So it seems to me that you can indeed bear much torment!” He lifted his lips from hers and answered, “Ah yes! But now am I not making up for that?” She smiled and said softly “Yes my smithy, you certainly are! And you’ll hear no complaints from me!” Thorin laughed and said, “let’s pack up our picnic and go to the glen. Else we’ll end up in yon bed, satiated with pleasure but starving!” She chuckled in agreement and began packing up the food and drink as he went to the bedchamber to gather blankets and such.  
A half hour later found them in the glen. The food was eaten, and they were lying upon the blanket. Thorin held her closely, enjoying the afternoon. Suddenly Emma’s head came up, her greenest eyes meeting with his. “Thorin?” she began. Relaxed from the good food and the tranquility of the glen, his only reply was “Hmmmm?” She asked him, her sweet voice thick with curiosity, “Am I truly the only woman you have loved in all of this time?” She felt his broad chest rumble with merriment as he answered, “In all of this time? Truly Emma, you make me sound ancient!” She pushed at his chest playfully, telling him,” stop teasing me milord! You knew full well what I meant!” Thorin was undeterred. Still laughing he informed her, “Yes love, I know your meaning! And to tell you truthfully, besides my sister, a few Aunts and my mother, you are the first and only lady I have ever loved in all of these years. Does that please you?” Smiling into his chest, Emma told him, “Ah yes! Very much my smithy!”

They spent another hour there alone. It was one of those rare days to Thorin when everything seemed perfect. The sky seemed a little more blue, the grass a tiny bit greener. His lady’s gentle touches and joyous laughter would sustain him through some very dark days ahead, though he did not know it as of yet. For now, this moment in time was all Thorin cared about. The Hawk Adhoo, came down and landed between them on the blanket. His head turned sideways questioningly. Thorin reached over feeding the bird some scraps of meat. Emma chuckled. Both man and bird gazed at her quizzically. This made her burst into peals of laughter. Arching one raven brow, he asked her, “Well? What amuses you so about my feeding our bird?” Both he and Ahdoo gazed at her and she choked out between her mirth, “ Oh gods’ my love! It’s just that the pair of you seem to have the same look upon your faces!” Thorin smiled as he stroked the feathers at Ahdoo’s neck. The Hawk began cooing deep in his throat as the smithy told her, “I’ve always loved animals, and this one in particular amazes me. He seems to understand what I tell him.” 

Emma smiled and touched the bird as well saying, “He does know what you are saying! You’ll find that with a little kindness and love, creatures will turn to you in devotion. Have you not noticed how Demon will follow you without being led, and that no man save you can ride him?” Thorin nodded and smiled telling her, “Yes now that you mention it. I suppose I should give more credence to the animals of the world. It is another thing you have taught me” Emma smiled and Ahdoo flew up into the branches as Thorin kissed her gently once again. Finally they packed up their things and headed back to the cottage, hand in hand. While they waited for the coffee to brew, Thorin sat in the great chair with her in his arms. She began to fidget, and he asked her “What is wrong sweetling?” She replied, “this old gray tunic is in shreds! It is full of holes from the forge! Tis making me uncomfortable! We need to get you some new shirts!” He bid her to sit forward, then in one swift movement, Thorin stripped the tunic over his head, setting it beside the chair. Chuckling at her wide eyed stare, he asked her “there my little love? Is that better?” Emma had been staring at his sinewy chest, with the fine mat of black hair across it. Then she lay down her head and sighed blissfully, “Yes milord! Tis so very much better.”

It was nigh onto dark. They had just finished dinner. Emma had not put away the food as of yet. They were sitting talking, and enjoying their time together. Suddenly there was a knock upon the door. Rising in annoyance, Thorin went to answer it, wondering who in Mahal’s name it could be at this time of the eve. As he opened the stout wooden door, he saw it was his nephews Fili and Kili, as well as his friend Bofur. The black hairs at the nape of his neck stood on end in warning as he soundlessly moved aside to let them in. As they walked wearily into the house, The lads called a greeting to their “Aunt” as they were fond of calling her. She in turn came and hugged them both, then glanced at the new arrival. This Dwarf was not so tall as Thorin, yet she still had to look up at him to see his face. He was different from any other Dwarf she’d ever seen. Though clearly bone weary, his face held traces of being perpetually merry. His hair was long, and medium brown. His eyes hazel. He had a long, curling mustache, and a small beard beneath his lips. Deep dimples were upon his cheeks. Thorin introduced her to his friend Bofur and told the Dwarf that this lady was his Emma. The man lips held a ghost of a smile as he told her, “Aye, and it is a bonny lass she is!” He added, “ Dear lady, might we impose upon you to have a cup of coffee?” Fili and Kili added in unison, “Yes dear Aunt. We have been in the saddle all but a few hours in two days.” As Emma showed them all to the table, Thorin watched them with growing unease. They knew better than to walk freely in and out of the cottage because of Azog. That they were here told him something awful had transpired. He came slowly across the floor as Emma set steaming mugs of coffee, with some stout Elvish brandy in it for fortification. She laid plates of steaming food before them. The three inhaled the feast in deep appreciation. There were meat pies, fresh bread, fruits and each had a large slice of apple pie before them. As he bit into the beef pie, thick with gravy, Bofur sighed gratefully and smiled at her. He said with more joviality than his voice had held before, “Ah Thorin! Tis the truth that you’d best hold tight to this angel of mercy! What a cook she is! “ To Emma he added ,” my deep gratitude lady, for such a vast amount of food! I confess I’ll doubtless amaze you with the amount of this treat you’ve so kindly laid before me which I can eat.” Emma smiled at the three of them and told Bofur, “There is plenty! Please the three of you eat your fill! You look starving and all done in.” As Thorin took his place at the head of the table he was impatient to learn what had brought them here. Emma brought him a cup of his favorite Elven wine, and as he sipped it, he knew he must let them feed themselves ere he asked the questions that were fast coming to his lips. Emma was correct he saw. They were so weary, and had clearly not even stopped to break their fast. He saw they had indeed ridden hard, so he held his tongue while they ate what appeared to be their first meal in days.

Finally they have satiated their hunger. After allowing them to thanks Emma profusely for the food, he finally asked grimly, “Well! What brings you here in the dark of night? Tell me quickly what is amiss!” What brings you here as if all of Azog’s minions were fast upon your heels?” Fili spoke first. “Uncle, we know that you just recently came home from the Dwarven summit, yet we are desperate for your help.” Kili added grimly, “ You know well Uncle, that the elderly Dwarves of our kingdom have been working in the mines there to earn their daily bread, and that of the children there.” Thorin nodded and Emma listened quietly as Fili again took up the tale. “ well my Uncle, the mines have been closed. Our people have no way in which to earn their daily bread!” Thorin sat abruptly upright in his chair. His blue eyes were dark with rage. Kili added angrily, “ The humans” he spat this word as if it were a curse as he added in contempt, “ Say that the Dwarves are naught but thieves and scum.” Bofur added, his usually merry face awash with anger, “ The lads And I have been trying hard to find them jobs to feed themselves and the children. But the people of the town will give them nothing! They watch gleefully as the old ones grow thinner each day. We knew naught what else to do, and so we came here for your guidance milord.” 

The three Dwarves fell silent, shaking in their rage. Emma was horrified that the Dwarven people were being systematically starved merely because of their race. She looked to Thorin. His gaze met with hers, and Emma shuddered. She’d never seen such fury in him. Never saw the need to spill blood in his icy blue orbs with such intensity ere this. She took her small hand in his much larger one as she told Thorin firmly, “Please do not feel torn in your duties my love! I will abide well here, and tis clear your people are in desperate need of you! Of course you must go to them at once!” Thorin stood as he nodded, and took her slight form into his mighty arms, holding her close to his trembling body. He told her then, “You are right my love! I must go to them. But I worry about you staying here alone whilst I am away.” He kissed her then, and the three men did not miss the endearment he’d used upon her. They smiled despite their worry. They were gladdened that at long last Thorin had found love. He headed towards the bedchamber with Emma close upon his heels. Bofur’s words stopped him for a moment. “Aye milord you must make haste! But be at ease, for I came here to watch over your lady whilst you are gone away. She will be safe in my care.” He nodded his thanks to Bofur, and continued on to pack.  
As he quickly gathered up a few articles of clothing, and reached for his weapons, Emma told him, “my smithy, I know well that we are a little short on coin. Please take some of the diamonds with you! I’ve a feeling you hall need them. And if you are able, try to have someone you trust cash in a few of them. It will supplement the coin we have to use.” Thorin nodded, emptying the gold coins from their box into his leather pouch at his hip, also taking 12 diamonds with him as well. After he strapped his weapons upon his back and around his hips, Thorin looked helplessly at her. He muttered thickly, “Gods’ my Emma! My soul is torn! I know my duty, yet I do not wish to leave you!” She felt much the same way, yet vowed to be brave for him ere he left. She took his hand, and they slowly made their way into the living area. Emma asked him as they entered the other room, “How long do you think you’ll be gone milord?” She silently vowed he would not see the tears welling in her eyes. Thorin answered her. “it will be about five days my love.” Suddenly he had a premonition, and took two of the four knives off of his belt. As he handed them to her Thorin told her in anguish, “ take these weapons Emma! I know you are in safe hands with Bofur here, but I would feel better if you were protected yourself.” Emma took them sticking them in her belt. She then reached up kissing him and telling him “Do not fret about me dearest. You’ll need all of your wits about you to solve this terrible dilemma!” Thorin told her softly then, “kiss me sweetling, and make it a log one! It has to sustain me for five long days after all.” With a cry, Emma threw herself into his arms once again, holding him tight. They kissed each other for a long time, each unwilling to let go of the other.  
Finally Kili told them softly, “ I’m sorry, but we must go now.” Thorin nodded, and looked into Emmas’ eyes, telling her, “Remember my love, that my heart remains here with you.” She cried out, “and mine goes with you! Thorin I beg you to be careful and to come home to me!” He nodded and headed for the front door, fearing that if he didn’t leave her now, he would never do so.

Emma and Bofur followed them, and she watched helplessly as he vaulted up on Demon’s back. Looking at her, Thorin solomly placed his fist upon his heart, and she did the same to him. Then in a flurry of hooves, they were gone. Emma and Bofur watched until they could be seen no more. Bofur laid a hand upon she quivering shoulder, telling her softly, “Aww lass! Do not fret! There’s no Dwarf more talented at using his weapons than he! We sshall just bide our time, and he’ll be back ere you know it!” They went back into the house together, and Emma locked and bolted the door. Next she closed the curtains, locking the shutters as well. This made her feel a bit better. She picked up Thorins’ old gray tunic from the floor, taking it to their chambers, and holding it close, inhaling his scent ere she folded it and laid it upon his trunk. She missed him already. She set water on to boil so that Bofur may take a bath, then got out her robe, and the large bolt of Blue sapphire velvet that she’d not had an occasion to use. Gathering all of the other sewing things, plus her fine embroidery threads, she brought it all into the main room, knowing that sleep would certainly elude her this night. Sher ushered a weary Bofur into the bedchamber, bidding him to take a bath and sleep in the great bed. When he would have protested, she told him honestly, “I’ll never sleep tonight Bofur. I know you are very tired. Rest well. If anything is amiss I’ll rouse you at once.” Finally Bofur thanked her softly, and went to the other room, preparing for a much needed rest. Spreading things out on the table, Emma began cutting out the robe that she was going to make for the coming winter for her love. She sighed, thinking that five days seemed to be an eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and the lads go to Middleton. Afterwards a battle ensues

CHAPTER SEVEN: The trip to Middleton and the battle beyond

After two days of hard riding, the three Dwarves finally reached Middleton. It had been quite a journey, being nearly ten miles after Greenvale where the fair had been held. Thorin, Fili & Kili dismounted from their steeds, weary and starving. Along their way they had stopped only briefly to rest their mounts and feed the beasts. They didn’t take time for rest themselves, nor for nourishment. The thought of their people starving was utmost in their thoughts. They did not deem it fair to rest and eat while so many were on the verge of dying from hunger.  
Middleton was a typical dirty mining town, with a fine layer of black dust everywhere from the coal that had been wrested from the ground. Thorin began to seethe inside with a quick growing rage. His people were fine artesians crafting the most beautiful jewelry, and breathtaking statuary. Seeing them in this place, not even able to mine rock for their living, infuriated him.  
He’d been silent for most of the trip, and although the brothers knew he was angry at how the people were being treated, they also understood that he missed and worried for Emma. It was not a topic that they conversed about however. They knew his relationship with her was strictly off limits.

Thorin swung down from Demon’s back and one of his people came to gather their horses. He said in relief, “Thanks be to Mahal that you are here at last Milord!!” Bowing to Thorin, he led the beasts away to be carefully tended. Thorin turned to his nephews and said in an angry growl, “ Show me this place where our people are forced to live! I would see conditions for myself!” Knowing that a mighty storm was brewing in their Uncle’s heart, they gazed at each other uneasily, and silently took him forward.  
They led him to one large cottage that was in dire need of repair. Thorin’s wrath grew with each passing moment. The ramshackle house would not keep the Elderly and the children warm this winter, even if they were given fuel to keep themselves from the chill which he greatly doubted. He stepped into the house without bothering to knock, and a hush fell over the group that huddled there. They had never expected to see their lord in person, and they were thrilled he was there. Things would be well now, they knew for Thorin would take care of them. They were a pitiful lot. They were all filthy, many were sick, and they all looked half starved. Thorin asked his nephews with an icy calm that boded ill,” Why was the doctor not called for the sick? And where the blazes is Dwalin and Balin!?” Kili quickly answered. “Uncle, the Human doctor would not come unless payment in full was given ahead of time. He said the Dwarves of Erebor were a greedy, grasping lot and he would not get stuck for payment!” Thorin’s reply was a growl, deep and dark like thunder in the night, “Did he now?” Fili didn’t give him time to elaborate. He quickly added, “Dwalin and Balin went to our kin in the North, hoping they could take in more of our people. They should return any time now.” Thorin’s artic stare went around the room again ere he asked, “Boys, how long has it been since they last tasted food?”  
They were saved from answering him by an elderly Dwarf called Alden, who told his lord, “ Tis been three days since food passed the lips of the adults. We saved what we had for the children you see. They have not eaten in two days.” Thorin’s tightly held temper finally snapped then. With a roared curse, he turned and punched the wall, putting his large fist right through it. That action did not make him feel better. It made him feel guilty as hell in fact, when he heard soft weeping from Alden’s side. He beheld a small female Dwarven child. She was staring at him with fear in her deep brown eyes. Her red gold hair was tangled, her dress in tatters. Her little feet were bare and very dirty.

Carefully masking his rage as best as he was able behind a smile, Thorin walked slowly over to Alden. The child whimpered and scooted more closely to her Grandfather’s side. Kneeling before her, he heard Alden whisper to her as he stroked her hair, “Hush now little one! Your lord would not harm a hair upon your fair head!” She sniffled out, “But grandfather, he is angry with me!” Thorin told her quietly, “ I am not angry with you little one. I am furious at how the humans have treated all of you, and I am here to change all of that.” He held out his mighty arms to her, and she went to him with a small push from Alden. The girl was picked up by her lord, and he asked her softly, “ What is your name sweetling?” She played with the laces of his short sleeved tunic as she replied, “ My name is Ariel. I am six years old today.” She gazed up at him with wide dark eyes and asked him innocently, “ May I have a birthday gift milord?” Alden scolded her, but Thorin laughed in delight and said, “Nay Alden, chide her not! What woman does not love a gift on the day of her birth?” To Ariel he said seriously, “I’m sorry sweetie, but I do not have a gift for you. I was not aware it was your birthday you see. Will this do?” He produced the largest, most red apple she had ever seen from the heavy pouch which was slung across his shoulder. Ariel’s eyes lit up with delight. Never pulling her gaze away from it she said in awe, “ May I truly have it milord?” He smiled and held her small body to him for long moments, his blue eyes closing briefly and a soft smile upon his lips. Alden smiled, for he knew his lord adored children though he had none of his own. Thorin said quietly to her, “Of course Ariel. tis yours.” As he let her go. She ran quickly to Alden, offering him a bite of her large red treasure. Thorin looked around, and saw that there were about ten more children in the hut. He beckoned to them. Like a horde of hungry little locusts, they descended upon their lord. As he passed the apples out to them, Thorin thought it was well that Emma had badgered him into taking so much fruit on his journey with him. Soon all of the children were happily munching on the first meal that had touched their lips in two days, and they were sharing it with the elderly. Thorin knew while it would fill their little tummies for a short while, he must find a more permanent solution at once.  
He was just angry enough to do it right then, in the dark of night. Standing up, he bid his Nephews to come with him. Thorin systematically awoke most of the town that eve. There first stop was the mercantile. He pounded loudly upon the shop door with the pommel of his sword until the manager answered. Any comment the shopkeeper would have made died upon his lips when he beheld the tall Dwarf with the many weapons upon his back, and the deadly icy blue eyes. Thorin promised him in a deadly growl, “ I vow to you now human, I’ll pin you to yon wall if you refuse to sell me what I wish to buy!” Shaking in fear, and greatly relieved he was not going to be robbed, he let them in. His quaking body was not calmed when he saw the two Dwarves with the large one. They smirked at him, and he recalled with a sinking feeling that he’d refused to sell to them, hurling insults upon their heads. The dark, furious Dwarf was true to his word. Thorin bought many sacks of flour, oats and sugar. He got fruits, nuts and many other foodstuffs as well. He also bid his nephews to grab many bolts of soft materials and thread with which they could clothe themselves. Lastly, he spied a small rag doll upon a high shelf and he bid the human to give him that too. Handing it to Fili, he bid his nephew quietly, “Give this to little Ariel. Tell her it is a birthday gift from her lord. Every child needs a toy.” When they left, the shopkeeper stared in awe at the treasure in his hands. He was far richer, for Thorin gave him over half of the gold in his leather pouch.

They stopped at many other shops as well, awaking the humans in the same rude way that he’d roused the mercantile owner. They bought horses, carts and oats to feed the animals. Thorin had no intentions to make his people stay here where they would again be abused as soon as his back was turned. He knew should that happen, he’d would very probably kill every shop owner in the town. By the time he’d reached the Doctors’ home, the man was wide awake and shaking in fear. He could not possibly have slept through the turmoil that had come to Middleton. Thorin had only three coppers and two diamonds in his pouch when the man opened his door slowly. Thorin lifted the human off of the ground with one large fist, dragging him out of his house after telling Fili to get the human’ s medical bag. They took him back to the hovel in which his starving people were housed. Setting the physician to his feet with such force that the human fell to the ground in one quivering heap, Thorin’s deep voice held a dark, promising threat as he rounded upon the doctor. He threw the diamonds at the mans’ face, and a cut appeared upon his forehead as Thorin growled, “here is your blood money you surly ass! You had best take the utmost care of my people. I promise you, should even one more of them die, I shall return here. I swear that if I do, you will not like what I’ll do to you.” He roared at the human, “now get off of your ass, you sanctimonious fool, and start healing them at once! To his people he said in a firm but calmer tone, “ outside there are foodstuffs, wagons and horses, as well as items you will need to make yourselves decent clothes. Many things that will ease your needs. I bid you to feed yourselves, and to prepare for when Fili and Kili return in two days ‘ time.” To his nephews he added, “You will then go east, to the monastary there. The priests there will take you in. They will see that you have warmth and shelter until I can make other arrangements for you.”

That his people adored him was obvious by the way in which they looked at him as he spoke. Both Fili and Kili were very proud of their Uncle in that moment. Thorin finished talking to his people, saying simply, “ I must go now, but remember I will come to you at the priests’ house as soon as I am able.” Thorin smiled at them and told them fondly, “Be well my people, and tend the children with care, for they are our future.” They all said their goodbyes to him then. Little Ariel came running towards him, holding the rag doll tightly. He picked her up. The child stared at him in adoration, hugging his neck tightly. Ariel exclaimed, “Thanks to you milord, for my doll! I will cherish her for the rest of my days!” Thorin kissed her cheek and told her fondly, “Once I learned it was your birthday I had to get you a gift little one! I am glad it pleases you!” He set her down then, and she went back to her grandfather. Alden’s old gray eyes met with the bluest ones of his lord, and there were tears there as he said, “ Your father would be proud of you this day milord.” Thorin nodded his thanks and went out the door then, with his nephews close behind him.

The steeds were brought to them, and as Thorin vaulted up on Demons’ mighty back, he said to them grimly, “I’ve a strong need to gets home lads! I know Bofur is with her to keep her safe, yet he is only one man, and Wilhelm has been a thorn in my side. While they tolerate us, the people of Ivesdale love us not, and I worry about what devilment she and Bofur might be facing alone.” Kili nodded in agreement and replied, “we’d best hurry if you are so concerned about your lady and our friend!” Thorin nodded, then he and his treasured nephews charged out of the gate. As they galloped down the road towards Ivesdale something did not feel right to Thorin. He sternly told himself that he was being overprotective, but he could not shake the fear that there was trouble at the cottage. So with a racing heart, he urged Demon ever onward and they rode on through the night.

Emma sat sewing by the fire’s glow, glancing out the window whenever she heard the tiniest noise outside. Thorin had been gone four days now, and it seemed an eternity since they had said goodbyes. She knew well that she should try to rest, but she was uneasy without her love by her side. A nameless fear had gripped her since he’d left. She could not shake the feeling that he was in great peril. She had told Bofur of this of course. He was such a kind, gentle man, and they had fast become friends. He of course had tried is utmost to make her laugh while they shared the cottage, and she was very fond of her new found friend due to that fact. To keep herself busy more than anything else, she had canned everything else that she had not so far done, until their were rows and rows of foodstuffs on shelves. Bofur had even had to build her three more shelves to hold them all. She glanced over towards the kitchen, and a ghost of a smile touched her lips as she looked at all of the favorites of his that lined their shelves. Thorin like any other Dwarf, loved his meats as well as his sweets, and had a hearty appitiete. It would take a vast variety of foodstuffs to insure he remained hale and hearty during the cold months.  
She had read every book upon his shelves in the bedroom, from poetry to Dwarven history and language. With Bofur’s aide, she understood their ancient tongue now.   
As if he read her thoughts, Bofur spoke to her in Dwarvish as he continued to carve an ornate wooden box. He said, “You are fretting for naught sweet lady. You will see, Thorin will return hale and hearty as if he’d been always here.” Emma smiled at him, pausing in the embroidery on the breast pocket of the robe she’d been making and replied in the same tongue he’s just used, “I know well you think I’m a foolish woman for worrying so. But I cannot shake the idea that there is trouble a foot.” Finally finishing the fine silver embroidery of the crest from his ring upon the pocket of his robe, Emma stood and looked over her handiwork critically. Bofur was by her side, coming to her on the same silent feet that Thorin always tread upon. He said “Aye lass! Tis a fine job you’ve done with the garment. He will treasure such a gift.” Chuckling she replied to him,” I wish you’d have told me what the runes meant! I cannot find it in any book.” Bofur smiled his boyish grin, and said firmly, “Ah fine lady! I just believe there are some things that Thorin alone should tell you. And he will, in time.” She stuck her tongue out at him, and carried it into the bedroom, placing the robe in her truck. She could still hear Bofur’s amused laughter. She climbed under the covers, vowing only to rest her eyes for a moment. A short while later, Bofur snuck to the door, and finding her asleep at last, he smiled and quietly closed the door behind him. Rolling out his own pallet by the fire, he lay looking into the flames, listening carefully for any noises in the dark. He could hear nothing. So gradually sleep claimed him as well

Thorin and his Nephews stopped for short periods to rest the horses and to eat, but other than that they continued on relentlessly. His nameless urgency would give Thorin no rest, and he wished fervently that he was by her side. He could not shake the fear that Emma was in mortal peril, something that even Bofur could not protect her from. Fili and Kili began also to feel his mood and even though they were near exhaustion once again, they continued their Uncle’s merciless pace without complaint.   
They rode into a canyon, with high steep granite rock upon each side. Thorin was thinking of Emma, and for the first time since he called himself a man, he was taken by surprise. The orcs attacked suddenly and viscously, jumping from the cliffs, mindless of their own saftey with screams upon their lips. They descended upon the trio of Dwarves. Kili had three of them dead in mid air with his bow before he jumped from his horse. Fili was just off of his mount when he two was attacked, and he swung his sword, then axe hither and yon with deadly precision.

Thorin was knocked from Demons’ back by the biggest orc he’s ever seen. This one was far larger than the others. Thorin hit the ground, flat upon his back with such force that the air was pushed from his lungs. He knew he was in trouble, for his sword and bow were still under him, slung across his back. The evil creatures’ breath was foul in his face, it’s mindless yellow eyes wild with bloodlust as it began the attack. Not able to match the creature with physical strength alone, Thorin reached for the knives at his belt.  
His breath hissed through clenched teeth in pain as the orc’s blade bit deeply into his left thigh. Thorin freed a knife, and reached up, stabbing the beast in the throat with the force of both of his hands. The blade stuck into the beasts’ throat and he was unable to remove it. Black blood spilled forth, mixing upon the ground with Thorin’s own blood as the battle continued. Reaching for another blade and rolling around on the ground with his foe, he felt pain once again as the orc’s blade found his hip just as he managed to slit the beasts’ throat from ear to ear. It was over. Fili and Kili were leaning against the rock, their chests heaving to catch their breath, when they saw his predicament. They raced to where he lay, with the giant orcs’ lifeless form pinning him to the ground. It took the combined effort of the three of them to move the creature’s vast weight, rolling him at last aside. They helped Thorin up, and he was so covered in black blood that they did not at first see the extent of his wounds.  
The three of them stood, breathing hard and very glad to be alive. Thorin saw that Fili bore a cut across his right cheek, as well as a deep gash in his arm. Kili had fared a little better thanks to his bow being within his reach. His hand was wounded, as well as his bicep. Their eyes met then, and Fili said to his Uncle grimly, “That was no random attack . They were waiting for us!” Kili added, “ Gods’ damn it! Did you see the size of that brute who attacked our Uncle? I’ve never seen an orc so huge before!” Thorin shook his dark head and replied darkly, “Nor have I. And I too think that we were ambushed. If this brute” he kicked at the giant orc’s lifeless form. “Is any indication of the creatures that Azog is creating, we may be in trouble I fear.” He winced in pain then, unable to hide it from his Nephews any longer. They both cried out at the same time in horror, “Uncle! You are wounded badly!” Kili went to at least bind the wounds at his hip and thigh, but Thorin gently stopped him. He said simply, “My thanks Kili for your concern. But I must allow them to bleed, for there is orc blood mixed in the wounds.” Looking at both of them, Thorin even admitted, “Let this be a lesson for the both of you! My mind was not on my surroundings for the first time in my life, and these are my reward.” Fili went to get the horses. When he returned he asked, “Thorin, will you be able to ride?” To which Thorin replied darkly, “I must. For if the orcs got us here, they certainly know where the cottage is now They could be there now. Bofur and Emma may even now be in grave danger.”  
Thorin added, “Lads, I know you are bone weary. Find a secluded place to eat, and rest for a short time. Then I need you to return to Middleton and get Dwalin and Balin for me. Send them to the cottage at once. I may need their aide when I get home.” They hugged then and he added, “The two of you are charged with getting the people to the monestary. Wait with them there until I summon you lads.” Thorin mounted Demon’s back and further told them, “Be careful! And Mahal ride with you.” Fili and Kili put their fists to their hearts in homage to him, and then he was gone. Thorin traveled on towards his home but found to his frustration, that he was unable to withstand a gallop due to his wounds. Impatiently going forward at a canter, he watched the woods at either side of the road warily praying that his Emma and Bofur would be found safe upon his arrival.


	8. A new friendship and the return of Wilhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Thorin is in Middleton Bofur and Emma become fast friends. Then a visit from Wilhelm causes grave danger

CHAPTER EIGHT A new friendship and the return of Wilhelm

Emma awoke from a nightmare with a blood curdling scream, sitting straight up in the great bed. She was shaking all over, her emerald eyes wide and full of tears as she gazed wildly about the room. Bofur burst into the chamber, his sword at the ready. When he saw nothing, he relaxed his battle stance, placing his weapon in it’s scabbard. He crossed the room, sitting next to her on the bed and putting a brotherly arm about her shoulders. He asked her quietly as he wiped at her tears with his fingertips, “Lass what is amiss? You scared the life out of me when I heard your screams.” Emma took a great, shaky breath and told him softly, “I’m so sorry Bofur, to have awakened you so rudely. Twas the most terrible nightmare I’ve ever had.” Glancing at him hopefully, she added “Is Thorin back?” Bofur stared at her for long moments. He knew well that at times she had dreams that came true. “Nay lass he has not. Come with me into the main room and we shall talk about what you’ve seen.” She nodded and, putting on her robe, followed him into the kitchen area.  
She glanced at the clock and saw it was just past the hour of three. As Bofur brought cups of warmed over coffee, she told him ruefully, “I see we’ve not been asleep long. Once again, forgive me Bofur.” Waving her words aside, he asked her urgently, “Tell me of your nightmare lass.” She nodded and began, “You shall probably think me mad, but I saw Thorin, Fili and Kili. They were in a valley, surrounded by high cliffs. They were attacked by orcs. They were all wounded. It was when a large orc’s blade descended upon Thorin that I awoke with the scream you heard. I can tell you no more.” She sighed and told him in a whisper, “This was not just a dream Bofur. It was a portent of doom , and I am very afraid.” The Dwarf stared at her, deep in thought. All traces of merriment were gone from his face. He saw that she was still trembling. Bofur told her wisely, “Well lass, since we do not know what else occurred, I think it best to ready for Thorin’s return at this time, rather than sit here torturing ourselves with what may have transpired. You get your herbs and such ready, and I’ll get the water boiling for a bath, and tear up some sheets for bandages.” Nodding in agreement, and suddenly finding the need to be active, Emma stood, quickly going to the cupboards as Bofur went into the bedchamber. She could hear him adding more wood to the firs to create a cheery flame.  
Emma took down several herbs, and some oils. Adding a dash of this and a bunch of that, she put in just a touch of three oils, and began to mash them into a thick paste. It was a healing mix that she had learned from an old woman in a town she’d stopped in to find Thorin long ago. She brought the mix into the bedchamber and set it upon the table by the chair. Bofur told her he was going to take a look around outside, and she nodded absently. Once everything was laid out neatly, Emma took up the knives he’d left her and headed back into the main room to wait. She hadn’t even sat down when she heard a loud thud. It sounded very much like a weapon hitting skin. There was a groan, then silence from he who was the recipient of the attack, followed by soft evil laughter.  
Emma did not even take the time to think. Fearful that Bofur was in trouble, she hurried outside, not even taking time to put on shoes, one of her knives in hand. The scene before her made Emma come to a skidding halt beside the water barrel of the forge. Bofur was lying upon the ground, and there was blood trickling from his head and across his face. Wilhelms’ large frame straddled the unconscious Dwarf. He chuckled and called to her, “Ah Emma! Just the one I wished to see!” she advanced towards him, but his voice turned angry and he snarled, “Drop the knife bitch, and come here to me or I swear the Dwarf will be dead ere you take another step!” That Bofur still lived made Emma weak with relief, though she hid it well from her foe. She dropped the blade to the ground, keeping her left arm down and straight. He had not noticed the second knife, and she thought it was to her advantage.  
Doing as he bid her, she walked slowly towards the large man, her face lowered in what Wilhelm thought was a subservient mode. She had done it merely to hide the fury in her eyes from him. Reaching him at last, Emma still held her gaze low. The large man’s hand came to her face, and she suppressed a shudder. Forcing her to look at him Wilhelm indicated the Dwarf upon the ground and growled, “He was not part of my plan. No matter. I think instead of what I’d intended, I’ll take you with me. I can still taste your kiss upon my lips.” Emma hissed, “In your fantasies perhaps swine! I never kissed you! Twas you who forced the issue! I’d rather be dead than in your clutches once again!” Wilhelm’s face turned dark with fury. Grabbing her about the waist, his huge hand came back, and he hit her face with all of the force he could muster. Darkness swam before Emma’s vision. She fought it desperately. Bofur needed her help, and she could not pass out now. Without thought, she grabbed the blade at her left, and brought it up. She’d intended to stab the knave in the heart. Wilhelm moved at the last second, and the weapon found it’s mark in his shoulder. He roared with pain and surprise. Emma braced herself for the beating of her life, staring at him with defiant green eyes.  
The blows never came. Wilhelm pulled the knife from his shoulder, tossing it aside carelessly. He indicated a pile of reddish looking dirt at Bofur’s side and commanded her, “Go over there and walk in the dirt bitch! Do it now!!” Emma was nonplussed. Still she did as he bid her, standing in the indicated pile of earth, waiting. His next move amazed her. He laughed darkly and told her, “Give the dark haired Dwarf my regards. Be certain he knows who did this.” And with that, he vanished into the forest alongside their cottage.

Thorin entered the great wood behind their home at last. He painfully slid from Demon’s back. After riding so long, his wounded hip and thigh had stiffened up and he limped towards his home. That he was forced to take his time frustrated him no small bit. He had sensed something was amiss at the cottage since he’d left Middleton, and he was desperate to get there. Watching warily all about him, he placed Demon in the lean to with Idryll and Bofur’s mount. All seemed quiet. Thorin walked around the front of the house, and saw the dirt about the forge was disturbed, as if a battle had transpired. It was not until he saw bootprints far larger than Bofur’s, and beheld the knife he’d left with Emma upon the ground, covered in blood, that his feared surged anew.  
He went quickly to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. He saw the lights were on, and this concerned him. Throwing caution to the winds, he pounded upon the wooden portal, bellowing, “Emma! Emma answer!” With relief, he heard the sound of running feet, then the door was flung open wide. Thorin drank in the sight of her, until he saw that her robe was covered in blood. There was an evil looking bruise emerging upon her pale left cheek. Emma breathed out, “Oh Thorin! Thank Mahal you are here at last!” She stood aside to let him in, and would have launched herself into his mighty arms as he shut and locked the door, but he put up one large hand stopping her, and saying softly, “ Nay love! As much as I want to hold you right now I’m covered in orc blood.” He finished with a growl of growing anger, “And I want to know what the bloody, everlasting hell happened here tonight!” Emma looked at his wounds then, and gasped out, “Oh no! I’d hoped it was a nightmare! You are twice wounded just as I saw!”  
Emma was leading him to the bedchamber, and he stopped in the arch when his eyes beheld Bofur, his head generously bandaged, with a hint of blood still upon his face. To Thorin he said seriously, “My apologies. It seems you picked the wrong Dwarf to protect your lady.” Bofur went to stand to help Emma fill the tub, but he put his hand to his head and groaned. She admonished him sternly, “You stay right where you are my friend! I’ll take care of Thorin!” Sitting upon the bed next to his friend, Thorin said quietly, “I did not choose the wrong man. What happened here tonight Bofur?” The usually jovial Dwarf’s voice was serious as he said, “Your lady has the second sight Thorin. She awoke from a nightmare, and told me about it. She saw you, Fili and Kili in a valley surrounded by orcs. She saw all of you wounded.” Thorin’s blue eyes widened in amazement as his gaze went to Emma. She had his tub ready, and commanded him to strip and get into the water. Thorin did as she commanded, and when he was nude and ready to get into the tub, he heard Emma gasp at the extent of his wounds. Touching her face, he told her softly, “I’ll be fine my love. Now as I wash, I want both of you to tell me exactly what happened here this night.” Emma removed his braid holders, and unbraided his hair so that he might wash it properly as both she and Bofur told him what had transpired. Soon he was done, and after drying off and putting on a clean loincloth, Thorin sat before the fire. Most of the story was done, but Emma added, “What confuses me is that, after I defied him, I expected Wilhelm to beat the life out of me. But he just commanded me to go stand in the dirt next to where Bofur lay. He laughed then, and bid me to be sure you knew it was he who did this.” She reached for the healing paste then, Applying it liberally to Thorin’s hip and thigh before binding them. The smithy had been quiet, mulling over all that had been said to him. Emma left the chamber, and returned with coffee for three, and food for her love. Before sitting with him, Emma told him impishly, “Now close your eyes my love! I’ve a gift for you and I’ve not had time to wrap it!” Chuckling and doing as she bid him, Thorin waited. Something large and very soft was placed in his lap. He opened his eyes and saw a handsome dark blue velvet robe. It even had his crest emblazoned upon the pocket with fine silver thread. He gazed up at her, and saw Emma’s green eyes were full of worry. Standing up, Thorin put the garment on. It fit him perfectly. Glancing at her in astonishment he asked her, “You made this for me, my love did you not?” She smiled at him, but it was bofur who answered. “Aye she did at that. She did not sleep much whilst you were away. This is how she whiled away the nights.” Then pardoning himself, Bofur went into the main room to find his pallet and rest.  
Thorin sat in the great armchair, and lifted Emma, putting her on his lap. She protested, telling him she would surely hurt his hip. He told her quietly as he pressed soft kisses on her mouth and her neck, “I have missed you my Emma! I have hefted swords that weigh more than you! You will not cause me pain. I merely want to kiss you and hold you before I eat.” She’d closed her eyes in pleasure at what he was doing, and once again Thorin mused how she responded to his lightest touch with soft moans. When he finally ceased, Emma could feel his arousal and chuckled saying, “That one eyed monster betwixt your thighs has a mind of it’s own! We must stop now so you can eat.” Laughing in agreement, Thorin watched as she poured them both some coffee. He stared at the contents of the tray. He truly didn’t know where to start first. His stomach started growling noisily, reminding him that food had not touched his lips in a long while. There were meat pastries of two different kinds, as well as a large slice of apple pie. There was his favorite preserves, blueberry blackberry, to go upon soft warm bread.  
Smiling at her in appreciation he exclaimed, “You have been busy putting up food for the winter I see! All of my favorites are here.” He sighed as he reached for his first course. It was the pie of course. As he took a large bite of it, he sighed in appreciation and complimented her, “By Mahal’s great gray beard! You certainly do spoil me woman!” Emma sipped her coffee and replied lovingly “Ah but you deserve it my love! You work very hard at the forge to keep a roof over our heads.” Thorin ate with good appetite, polishing off the pie, and each chicken and beef pastry. He noticed that Emma ate nothing, had barely touched her coffee. He asked her in concern as he sat back with a very full stomach, “My Emma are you unwell? You do not seem yourself all of the sudden.” She smiled at him, and he noticed she was very pale. “I am alright my dearest! I’m just tired, and my feet are sore.” He quickly moved the tray aside as she added with a shrug, “Perhaps there was a bug in the dirt that bit me.” Not saying a word, his blue eyes full of worry which he could not hope to hide, Thorin placed her carefully in the chair. He gently picked up her feet, and his gut clenched in dread. He ran his finger down the sole of her foot and saw it was covered with red ash. Then he got up, gathering soap and water quickly. 

Emma began to grow fearful as she saw his dark, intense stare and asked him softly, “Milord? Is there a problem? Why do you appear so upset?” He stared at her for long minutes, his dark worried gaze never wavering from hers, then Thorin sighed. It sounded to Emma like he carried the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Finally he looked into her green eyes and said in anger, “My love, I do not wish to frighten you, but I shall never lie to you. When Wilhelm ordered you to stand upon the dirt at Bofur’s side, it was Knaveswort you got all over you. Emma I believe you have been poisoned.” She gasped in horror, well aware of what Knaveswort could do. She watched Thorin work. His face was grim as he carefully washed her feet to reveal large red blisters. He swore long and loud as he washed them clean. He dumped the water, only to repeat the process on more time. Looking around, Thorin spied the green paste she had put on his wounds. Not knowing what else to do, he liberally spread the mixture all over her feet. Bofur came in as Thorin was doing this. “Milord, I heard you swearing in anger. What goes on here?” Bofur was almost afraid to hear the answer. Thorin wrapped her feet in soft white flannel strips as he replied in growing fury, “That bastard Wilhelm spread Knaveswort all over out there, and Emma stepped in it.” As he carried her off to bed, he didn’t miss Bofur’s horrified stare. They were both thinking of Dwalin’s wife. When he covered her, He turned to his friend and Thorin asked him, “Will you ride to the monestary where I sent my Nephews with the elderly? I need Dwalin and Ori at once! If Ori cannot be found, grab Bofur! I’ll send Ahdoo, and they should meet you upon the road.” Bofur nodded, and they clasped hands in friendship. Thorin finished quietly, “Take yourself to the monestary then my friend. You’ve a need to rest and heal.” Bofur nodded, and hurriedly grabbing what he needed, he ran out the door.  
Thorin turned and saw that Emma was fast asleep. This gladdened him, for he knew well that her rest would not last long. He scrawled a note in Dwarvish, and opened the window, softly calling to Ahdoo. The beautiful white hawk came to rest beside his arm. Staring into the creature’s eyes Thorin told him, “you mistress is ill, and may die. I need you to take this note to two Dwarves you will see on the road. Hurry Ahdoo! Our ladies’ life depends upon it.” The hawk cooed at him. Then he grabbed the note with his beak, and took flight, soon vanishing from view. Thorin closed the shutters and hoped Dwalin and his companion would get here in time. If Ori, their healer was not there, the next best choice was Balin. He’d learned from Ori, and knew far more about healing than Thorin ever would. Finally, he lifted the sheets, and lay down next to Emma. She sighed and called his name softly in her sleep. Thorin marveled that this beauty of his was even thinking of him as she took her rest. She slid over towards him, still in slumber, and Thorin took her into his mighty arms, laying her head upon his chest.  
He meant to only close his eyes for a minute. But his battered body craved sleep which would aide him in healing. Soon he was in deepest slumber, his dreams a nightmare, with his little lady wrapped tightly in his strong arms.


	9. Conversations with old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin & Bofur arrive to adie Thorin, and secrets are revealed

Chapter Nine Conversations with some old friends

Thorin awoke with a start, his bluest eyes suddenly snapping open as the clock chimed the hour of eight. He realized he’d been slumbering for over three hours, and turned worried eyes towards Emma. She was still asleep in the circle of his mighty arms. He anxiously felt her pale forehead, and decided her fever was not high yet. He prayed to Mahal that the mysterious herbs that he’d grabbed in desperation had delayed the poisons’ power. That he did not know for certain was driving Thorin to distraction  
He carefully got out of bed, not wishing to wake her, and donned his new robe, as well as an old pair of blue sleeping trousers. Remembering his boots, he slid them on, and silently left the chamber. He was trying to have a care; he didn’t need to get Knaveswort on him a top of everything else. He would be no good to his Emma then, and she was all that filled his thoughts on this morn. He brewed the coffee, and when it was done he sat sipping it. He barely tasted it as he kept glancing at the clock on the mantle. Time was dragging by. Thorin wondered if Ahdoo had found Dwalin and Balin. That their white hawk had not returned yet could mean anything. Thorin found his overactive imagination shied away from speculation. He wasn’t even certain if they were yet on their way to Ivesdale. Thorin put his head in his hands, his anguish tearing him apart inside. He was filled with terror for his Emma, something he would stubbornly admit to no one. He felt utterly helpless, for he didn’t know how to save her.   
The thought of losing her brought sudden tears to the mighty Dwarf’s eyes for the first time in years without number. He dashed them away with an impatient hand, yet still they continued to fall unbidden. Realizing that sitting here with his torturous thoughts was doing him nothing but ill, Thorin stood abruptly, grabbing the broom. His intent was to start sweeping up the Knaveswort while he awaited his friends. He stared at the broom with distaste then began his chore. Suddenly he heard hoof beats upon the road, and he limped as quickly as he was able to the door, flinging it open. His knees went weak with relief, for it was Dwalin and Balin, along with Ahdoo. The majestic bird alit upon Thorin’s broad shoulder. Having nothing to give the bird, Thorin stroked his feathers, speaking softly to the Hawk in praise. Ahdoo cooed in pleasure.  
Dwalin and Balin sat upon their steeds, staring at their lord in utter astonishment for long minutes. Thorin did not realize what a sight he was standing there with a broom of all things in his hand. He looked an utter mess. His hair was disheveled, his upper body bare save for a robe. He was stroking the Hawk who’d brought them the note, and tears streaked his noble cheeks. Balin, who knew nothing of what was going on in his lords’ personal life, opened his mouth to speak. A warning look from Dwalin caused him to quickly shut it once again. As Dwalin dismounted he said quietly, “We got here as quickly as we were able milord.” He strode over to Thorin, and grasped his forearm tightly in friendship. Searching his lord’s face, Dwalin quietly questioned, with a deep pain of his own in his brown eyes, “How is our lady? Does she yet live?” Thorin nodded, and told his friend softly, “I know how difficult this must be for you Dwalin, after the way your wife Bree died, but I truly didn’t know what else to do.” His blue eyes included Balin now, who’d come over to stand beside his brother. Thorin added for him as well, “I know nothing about how to cure poison, and the thought of losing my Emma fills me with a terror that is alien to me.” He entered the cottage then, and Balin whispered to his brother, “Emma? His lady? What goes on here?” Dwalin growled low, “We have not the time to discuss it! Go in now, for Emma needs you as does your lord.”  
As they entered, Dwalin took the broom from Thorin telling him, “ I’ll take care of the Knaveswort. I confess I’m not ready yet to face it’s power once again.” Thorin nodded his understanding, clapping him upon his shoulder. There were unshed tears in the mighty Dwarf’s brown eyes. Thorin knew that despite all of the years that had passed, Bree’s untimely death still haunted Dwalin. Balin told his lord, “This lady needs tending and I shall do it quickly. But first I will see to your hurts milord. Fili and Kili told us of the orc attack, and that you were badly injured.” Thorin’s blue eyes blazed as he impatiently flung his robe open wide. He showed the Dwarf his bruises and bindings, Telling him in a dark growl, “Emma tended them ere she fell ill. They can wait. We need to care for my lady now Balin.” His tone brooked no argument and Balin nodded his white head, moving quickly as Thorin opened the chamber door. Thorin went straightway to the tiny form in the bed. Emma had been softly calling his name and fear gripped his soul until he realized she was still asleep. Sitting upon the bed beside her, Thorin watched as Balin tested her forehead for fever. He commented almost to himself. “This is remarkable! She should be burning up by now, and she is not.” He gazed to his companion, and Thorin supplied, “I used the herbs she’d mixed to heal my wounds upon her feet. It is the pot upon the trunk. I know not what she put into it. It seems to be helping.” Balin nodded his agreement as he began to gently unbind her feet. He commented “it smells like simple herbs that one would use in cooking. When the lady wakes, I’ll have to have her show me how tis made. That could prove invaluable to healing our wounded upon the battlefield.”  
Thorin held his breath, and spoke softly, “Will she wake up Balin? Are you certain?” He was suddenly afraid of the answer. Gray eyes met his, and Balin said somberly, “I honestly do not know milord. Only time shall tell.” He added grimly, “I need to cut open the boils upon her feet to let the poison leech out. I need you to hold her tightly. The pain is terrible, and will awake her I vow.” Thorin nodded, and quickly got into bed with her. He slid her up in his mighty arms, until her head lay against his upper chest. He waited, nodding at Balin. The white haired one got out a sharp knife, and without another word, began to scrape the bottoms of her feet. The sheer agony of it awoke her with a bloodcurdling scream. This made Dwalin fly into the chamber. Thorin told him as she thrashed upon the bed, “Hold down her legs! We must get this done! I do not know how much of this torture she can bear.” Tears were streaming unashamed down Dwalin’s cheeks, and he silently did as he was ordered. He held Emma’s legs down firmly and bid his brother, “Mahal’s balls! Get done now Balin!” Finally it was completed. The blood and poison was cleaned from her feet, and more of her salve was thickly applied ere she was rebandaged. Balin’s eyes went to his lord. Thorin’s face was hidden in her hair. His shoulders were shaking as he held her tight. Dwalin came to him, telling him softly,” Milord you can release her now. She’s merely passed out.” Thorin stayed as we was for long minutes, then lifted a tear stained face, gasping out, “Bloody everlasting hell! That was awful!” He slid out from behind her as Balin continued to tend her. He lovingly covered her to her chin in blankets, kissing her forehead. He then began to pick up the many diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and a few gold pearls from the bed after retrieving a large chest from her side of the bed. The two Dwarves gasped in astonishment as they beheld all of the jewels within. Thorin carelessly tossed the new ones into the pile, and Dwalin told him, “Milord if you give me a few of those gems, I’ll get you a new pair of boots. The ones you wear must be tossed into the fire. The Knaveswort will never come off.” Thorin nodded with a shaky sigh and half filled a large pouch with diamonds. He handed the treasure to his trusted friend, asking him to cash some of them in for coin as well. Dwalin nodded and reminded him, “The boots Thorin. Take them off and throw them into the fire now.”

Thorin mechanically did as his friend had bid him, and Dwalin tossed them into the fire. Putting on socks, Thorin limped slowly to the outer room. He knew she was in good hands with Balin, and Emma’s screams still rang in his ears. Sitting at the table, Thorin was sipping coffee without even thinking of what he was doing. Dwalin had never seen his lord so utterly defeated, and worried for him. He said a silent prayer to Mahal to save the little one in the great bed. He said grimly, “We do not know she will die! Thorin you must snap out of it!” Thorin lifted tormented blue eyes and murmered, “This is my fault. I should never have left her and Bofur alone! I knew Wilhelm was about somewhere. She was defenseless and Wilhelm took advantage of it.” He put his head in his large hands and finished in anguish, “I love her so much, and all I have brought her is sadness and pain.” Dwalin reached across the table, patting his lord’s shoulder and told him, “Thorin you are misremembering events! I have seen the lady with you. The day of the fair remember?” lifting his face, his blue eyes clear at last, Dwalin told him “She was so happy that day! Your little lady worships the ground you walk upon. Be grateful for what you have my friend. Emma would never want you to blame yourself for this! Twas not your doing, but the one who placed it there. Let’s concentrate upon that.” He could see his ploy worked. Thorin dark head was up, his agile mind thinking furiously. Dwalin went on. “When my Bree was killed, twas naught but an accident. The Knaveswort was meant for your Grandfather to ingest. She did but taste it to be certain it was fit for her lords’ table.” Thorin was still and silent, for Dwalin had never before spoken of that day to anyone. “She knew I loved her of course. But I never told her Thorin.” Brown eyes were dim with a distant memory as he finished, “ A woman needs to hear those words, and often. I would give the world to go back, and tell my Bree over and over how much I love her. Do not make my mistake milord.” Thorin vowed softly, “I will recall your words Dwalin. I have already confessed my love to her. And I vow that if she lives, I’m going to ask her to marry me. That is, if she will have me after all I have kept from her.” Dwalin gave his lord a long stunned stare then replied slowly, carefully, “ Lord twas my thought that you hid all of it from her to protect her.” Thorins’ blue eyes stabbed him as he growled, “  
To what end? That was my goal, and it was an honorable one. But sstill she lies there gravely ill! Tis not right!” he ground out in growing ire, “ I cannot protect my people and I can’t protect her. I’m the weakest link in the line of Durin.” Dwalin murmered sagely, “It’s hard sometimes to find your way when the path is not laid out before you. But I have watched you these many years. You have built for our people something that was taken from them. And one day you shall return them to our home.” Staring at him, Thorin finally whispered, “ She deserves better and I have nothing to give her.” Dwalin placed his hand on his friends’ broad shoulder adding solemnly, “Fate does not ask us what we want of life. You must decide what to do with it once it’s given to you. A fine king is what you are. One that loves his people and loves yon beauty at the back of this cottage as well. Don’t abandon the breath that keeps you going. You have done well by our people, and in my heart I know the elders would agree. Don’t deny yourself the life that you have long deserved! It is in your grasp!” With that Dwalin stood and told him, “I’ll go get you those boots now” Thorin stopped him. Grabbing a quill and paper he wrote a list of things for his Emma, to make her convalescence easier. Then recalling what she had said, he scrawled a few more items. As he handed the sheet to Dwalin he explained with a ghost of a smile, “she says I walk around in little more than rags. It would please her if I purchased some new garments.” Dwalin nodded and chuckled, “she is wise and not afeared to take you to task I see! You treat Demon better than you do yourself Thorin!” With that he left the house. Thorin sat deep in thought about all they had discussed for long moments, then stood, heading for the bedchamber. Balin assured him she would sleep for hours, and added “Milord, you look ready to jump out of your skin! Why do you not go to the forge and beat upon some steel or gold for awhile?” Going to the chests at the side of the bed, Thorin got out a sizeable chunk of gold, and some small emeralds. When he headed for the door, Balin asked him, “what are you up to?” Thorin stopped at the archway and told him enigmatically, “I’m taking your advice, and am going to beat upon some good, old fashioned gold!” Then he left the room, and Balin wondered what he was really up to as Emma slept on


	10. Emma's meeting with the Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm attacks again. Will Emma survive?

CHAPTER TEN Emma’s meeting with the Angels

Fili and Kili arrived around nightfall two days later. Thorin had summoned them from the monestary, and as they arrived, Thorin realized that he felt comforted to have his four most trusted friends there to help him protect his Emma. He was frustrated no small bit. He’d gone into town the next day to find Wilhelm. Of course he’d fled to parts unknown. Thorin knew he must be patient and bide his time. The bastard would return in due course. And then he would be dead. He understood that there was talk a plenty in town about the number of Dwarves coming in and out of the Blacksmiths’ cottage, and he could not give a damn. He had realized that the time for stealth was past; Azog certainly knew where Thorin was living, if Wilhelm had anything to say about it. Knowing the large man was in league with the evil one merely to gain revenge filled Thorin with a fury that would not abate. He knew in time, his Emma would be avenged. But the waiting was driving him to distraction, even though he silently counciled himself to have patience.  
Thinking of her caused Thorin to scowl with worry. Balin cared for her during the day, and Thorin lay with her all through the night, barely sleeping. He was afeared that did he close his eyes for rest, she would slip away from him forever. Two nights ago, Emma’s fever had finally begun to climb. This was the most dangerous time, and Thorin had not slept in three nights. There had been many anxious hours for him. Finally last night, her fever had begun to go back down, and he was cautiously optimistic that Emma would survive the poisoning.  
Now he turned a face dark with worry to his nephews as he greeted them. Fili turned a concerned gaze to him and asked “Uncle, how is our lady? Is she improved at all?” Thorin sighed telling them both, “ We have had a few very anxious days and nights with her. I do not mind telling you lads, that I was a feared she was going to die.” His deep voice trailed off. Kili commented, “Uncle you look worn out! Lady Emma would not like that you are not caring for yourself! How long has it been since you slept?” Thorin replied with a sigh, “I do not recall. Each time I close my eyes, I find I am so a worried that she’ll slip from me in my slumber that I lay awake holding her, and praying to Mahal that she will recover.” With a snort he added to Kili, “and you sound just like her, rounding upon me about caring for myself” he headed for the cottage, and they followed him. They would not take food and drink until they saw their lady, So Thorin peeked into the bedchamber and saw to his relief that she was slumbering peacefully for the first time in days, and Thorin breathed a silent sigh. Kili commented softly, “She looks so fragile laying there!” Fili agreed. “I do not like it! I would love to get my hands upon the soul less bastard who would harm a woman!” Thorin grunted, “Get in line lad, for I get first crack at him. I vow to Mahal himself that I shall not stop until Wilhelm is dead.” His grim smile told them that their Uncle was indeed looking forward to that day.  
The lads went in search of food and drink, leaving Thorin alone with his beloved. He slid off of his boots by the great chair, and removed his green tunic. Walking across the room, he slid into bed with her clad only in his leggings. Though she was resting peacefully, he knew that should the throes of fever descend upon her again, only his holding her in his muscular arms would quiet her.   
Thorin lay awake long into the night, for Emma’s fever had begun to climb once again. She was tossing restlessly in her slumber. It was concerning him no small bit that as of yet, her green eyes had not opened once, and now the fear that perhaps they would never do so plagued him. Thorin took her gently into his arms as he’d done before, holding her close to his chest. Then suddenly, her emerald eyes began to slowly open. His heart soared, until he saw that she was not yet lucid. The orbs staring back at him were unfocused, and he looked into their depths. “I cannot lose you too.” He whispered to her with sad blue eyes. “I do not know how I have made it this long without you” he said brokenly. Her eyes stared back at him still, and Thorin spoke with his heart in soft anguish, “My Emma, you must come back to me!” He added with all of the love in his heart, trying desperately to make her hear him, “"I would give all the gold and jewels under the sun to taste the sweetness of your kiss, hear the melody of your song, and feel the love that   
envelopes completely as you hold me in your arms." Her small hand reached out then, and as she fell back into sleep, she laid it over his heart. It was enough for him; Thorin knew she had heard and understood him. He was suddenly exhausted, the events of the past few days taking their toll upon him at last. Thorin knew he could deny his body the rest it needed no longer, and situated his lady so that her head lay upon his sinewy chest, covering them both. The first cold nights were coming to Ivesdale, a portent of Winter yet to come. Those were his last coherent thoughts as he too drifted into a deep slumber.

Thorin awoke some hours later to the feel of soft fingers gently caressing his face and chest. At first he lay there groggily, enjoying the feel of it. Then his mind realized what his body was feeling, and his bluest eyes snapped open and he gasped. Turning, he saw Emma was gazing at him coherently, with love shining in her green eyes. Emma saw that tears filled his eyes as he took her gently into his strong arms. He whispered “Mahal be praised! My Emma, you have come back to me at last!” Emma wiped the tears away from his handsome face gently and said quietly, “Thorin my love, please do not weep! I am sorry I have worried you so!” Touching his cheek she added, “You look exhausted. You have not been taking care of yourself! How long was I with fever?” He could not stop himself from softly kissing her lips before he answered, “For nigh onto a week you have not opened your eyes. I feared the Knaveswort had taken you from me.” His deep voice trailed off, and Emma reached out her arms to him. This time it was Thorin who laid his dark head upon her breast, and they held each other for long moments. He savored her nearness, her touch, and her sweet voice. All of the things he thought he would never experience again. “ I love you my Emma, more than life itself.” He told her fervently. They laid there in silence for long moments more, then she spoke, telling him something that made him sit straight up in the bed. “I had a dream last eve that the angels came for me. I argued with them that I could not leave you. And then you were begging me to stay. They told me then that my time in this world was not done after all. I believe you saved me from death last night my love.” Thorin’s eyes were wide as he listened to her. Then he told her, “ There was a time in the night when you opened your eyes for the first time since you were poisoned. I did not think you were seeing me, for your eyes were glazed over with fever still. But still, I begged you to stay with me.” He swallowed hard, not trusting his voice. Emma winced then and he asked anxiously, “Are you alright love? Do you hurt someplace? What can I do to help you?” She smiled at him, and his battle scarred heart skipped a beat. She mused, “you are going to fret over me for quite some time to come, aren’t you my dearest?” Thorin nodded and said simply, “Of course I am! Now tell me what is amiss.” She sighed and confessed, “I feel so sore from lying here a bed for so long. Do you think I could sit up for awhile?” Thorin smiled at her as he got out of bed and told her with a wide smile, “Your wish is my command sweetling.” With that he pulled out a soft warm pale blue blanket from his chest at the foot of the bed. First he helped her into her robe, then wrapped her lovingly in the large blanket. Carrying her in his mighty arms, he strode across the room, sitting with her in the great chair by the fire. For many moments, they simply sat there, unspeaking, enjoying being alone together once again. 

Emma heard stirring in the other room, and gazed at him with a question in her greenest eyes. “ There are others in the house milord!?” she asked softly in amazement. He nodded holding her ever closer as he explained, “  
I sent Ahdoo after Balin and Dwalin when you fell ill. Two days later, Fili and Kili came from the monestary to see if there was aught they could do to aide us. They have been as concerned about you as I have.” That she was surprised was evident in her green eyes as she exclaimed, “But it’s not your way to allow Dwarves to run hither and yon about the cottage!” Thorin told her as he hugged her tenderly, “ Your poisoning changed that Emma. I needed Balin to help me care for you. And the others are here to help me protect you. Bofur may be along any time now as well.” Emma sighed and lay her head against the soft hair upon his chest as she said, “I’m gladdened to know that our friends are here my love. They will be of great help to us.” Another thought struck her then, and she asked him, “How are your wounds? I’ll wager the dressings have not been changed since I bound them on the night that I got ill.” He grinned sheepishly at her, and she punched his thick bicep telling him sternly, “I should slap you Thorin! You take better care of Demon than you do yourself.” In his own defense he told her, “I did get some new clothing whilst you were ill. Dwalin went and got them for me.” She gazed at him and smiled telling him, “I’m glad that you listened to me! I hope the others went straight into the fire!” He chuckled and told her “Yes they did, all but the blue ones. Dwalin got me four sets of garments. Green, blue, gray, and brown. I also bid him to get you some things to amuse you while you finish recovering.” Emma smiled genuinely. He knew she’d grown up dirt poor, and got joy out of the smallest gift. Her stomach growled noisily then, and he grinned and told her, “You need food! Would you like to eat in the main room, or stay here and rest while your break your fast?” She smiled at him and once again Thorin’s heart skipped another beat. Then she decided, “My love, I would like to eat in the main room. As much as I wish to be alone with you, I’ve others here to thank.” He nodded as he stood with her still in his mighty arms. He warned her as he headed to the chamber door, “Only for a short while my dearest! I’ll not allow you to wear yourself out! You can be up for a time, then it’s straight back to the bed with you!” He stopped at the door as Emma kissed him long and lovingly upon his lips. He savored the feel and taste of her for long minutes ere he broke off the kiss and smiled at her with a rueful grin. She realized he was aroused. He wanted her. She smiled as he opened the door, announcing loudly to all in the room, “Look who is awake at last!! And she’s starving!””

Emma was amazed at the many Dwarven men that were in the main chamber. Five of them stood there, and the battle hardened soldiers had wide grins and warm expressions upon their faces upon seeing her. They clustered around her where she lay in Thorin’s arms. She smiled widely as Bofur Exclaimed, “Ah lass! You caused us much concern! Tis glad I am that you are yet here with us!” The others starting talking all at once, telling her how she worried them, and Thorin. He smiled and told them, “Let me get her seated ere she wilts from lack of sustenance!” His deep voice was gruff, but his warm grin told them that their lord was far from angry. Fili grabbed the great chair from by the fire, and set it near the table as Kili emerged from the other room with the chair’s mate. Soon Emma was seated next to Thorin’s place at the table, looking much the same as she was when he’d met her. As if reading his thoughts, she spoke, reminding him of that day. The five Dwarves sitting there listened to them talk with fond smiles, very interested in how their lord came to meet their lady. Finally Emma looked to her friends about the table and told them seriously, “I need to tell you all of my gratitude that you rushed to milord’s aide, and mine, so swiftly. I’m grateful that you stayed with him and helped him care for me. Even if he did not care for himself.” She cast a mock stern glance at Thorin, and the Dwarves all laughed as she finished simply, “I am gladdened in my heart that we have such loyal friends.”   
They all smiled widely at her, pleased at her heartfelt compliment and murmering their Gladness that they could be of service. Then Balin, who had been listening as he’d been cooking laid out mugs of steaming coffee, giving Emma hers first of course. Thorin introduced him as the Dwarf that had saved her. Balin blushed and told her modestly, “I did all I was able, and still it was not enough. I then used that mysterious paste you mixed for Thorins’ wounds in desperation. When you are stronger, I’d be obliged if you would teach me the recipe! It would help our warriors greatly in healing from their wounds. I think far many less would die that way.” She agreed happily as Balin placed a plate of food before her. Emma’s eyes widened when she saw the vast array of things before her. There was crispy bacon, oatcakes with honey, and her favorite fruits, strawberries and blackberries. There was also some of the preserves she’d put up for winter ere she was ill. As he laid food out for the rest of them Emma stared at the mountain of foods he’d placed before her and exclaimed, “ Balin! I cannot possibly eat all of this!” Thorin leaned over kissing her tenderly upon the lips ere he told her gently, “You shall eat all you are able to hold in that sexy stomach of yours, else no gifts for you.” The love in his eyes and grin upon his handsome face gave lie to his warning, and she smiled, kissing him back and telling him, “Very well my dear Smithy.” Thorin saw she ate daintily but with good appitiete, and this pleased him a great deal. She did not stop until she’d consumed all of the fruit, and half the bacon and an oatcake. Finally everyone was finished eating, and they gazed at Thorin with expectant eyes. He grinned at Emma’s confusion, and his men’s exuberance, nodding to them and saying,””Aye my friends! You may begin!”

Emma was wondering what was a foot when Bofur came to her first, holding something behind his back. With an impish grin he produced a dozen yellow roses giving to her and saying,” I would have gotten red ones my dear lady. But red signifies romantic love. So I chose the yellow. I hope you like them.” Emma gazed at them in awe before hugging him and telling him with a smile, “I adore them Balin my friend! Tis the truth I have never received flowers ere this in all of my life” Pleased, Balin hugged her gently, and sat back down. Fili and Kili were next. Fili told her, “My dearest Aunt, we were so worried about you” Kili chimed in, “But we knew our uncle’s will is not to be denied!” they finished as one, “So we got you afew small gifts. We hope you like them.” They handed her the packages staring anxiously at her. Emma blushed and murmered her thanks to them. When she opened the boxes, she gasped in awe. One contained a large thick volume, which she saw was empty. It was bound in the finest leather, with gold leaf upon the pages edge. Fili and Kili told her needlessly, “Tis a journal for you to write down your thoughts!” She thanked them profusely for it was a wonderous thing. She opened the other package, and found a large wooden box, with a lock upon it. There was a key in it, and many different colors of ink and three quills inside. The box was large enough to hold all of the writing instruments, and the large journal as well. She held out her arms to them, tears in her eyes. They came to her at once, kneeling before her and Emma’s arms went around both of them, telling them, “oh my! Tis a gift I’ll always treasure! Thanks to you boys for thinking of me.”She kissed each of their cheeks and they said almost as one in pleased voices, “you’re welcome dear Aunt!”   
While this was taking place, Thorin stole quietly into the bedchamber. When she realized he’d vanished, Emma looked around. Thorin emerged from the other chamber Coming back with a small mountain of boxes. As he set them upon the table he told her with a wide smile, “When you were so ill, I gave Dwalin a list of things I wanted for you to make your convelesence easier. I’m sorry I did not pick them myself, but I was afeared to leave you for that long.” Emma smiled brilliantly at him telling him simply, “I love you my smithy.” She kissed his lips. He gently kissed her back, and whispered to her, “And I love you my Emma.” The men around the table smiled. They were gladdened that their lord had found the love he needed and deserved, but had never known he was missing at long last.

Thorin began to hand her boxes then. The first one contained rose perfume in a lovely cut crystal bottle. It went with her rose soap. Next came a box so large that she could scarcely fit it upon her lap. Upon it the words proclaimed it to be from a very exclusive chocolatier’s here in town. Opening it, she saw it was filled with the hand created candy that they were so famous for. She grinned up at him, and even though she was full, she chose one and popped it into her mouth. She did the same for him, and passed the box around to the Dwarven men. Licking the orange cream from her fingers, she gazed up happily at Thorin. He handed her another gift. It was a volume of Dwarven love sonnets, and it was clear the volume was very old. Thorin explained to her softly, “This belonged to my mother. She used to read to me from it’s pages when I was but a small lad. I wanted you to have it my love.” Tears sprang to her eyes, and to his amazement, large sapphires fell from them. He’d rarely seem this stone fall from her eyes, and he looked at her questioningly. Emma told him, “It seems my smithy when I weep, the stones that issue forth depend upon my emotions at the time. They always start with diamonds. Emeralds are when I am sad, rubies when I feel anger. And sapphires for joy. I’ve even wept rare gold pearls. Those I have kept separate. I don’t know the cause, but I suspect it has something to do with my heritage. “ Thorin smiled and kissed her, then told her quietly, “Thank you my Emma, for telling me about it at last.”

Lastly he handed her a large heavy box carefully placing it upon her lap. She saw that it fairly overflowed with items. A beautiful sapphire blue gown, just her size was there.  
It was made in the Dwarven style with silver runes around it’s neckline and hem. There were silver slippers to match. Next was a small package of gold and sapphire hair pins which Thorin explained he had made for her. When she gazed at him stunned, he said enigmatically, “When you are well my love, we shall be having a very formal dinner. It would please me if you would wear this then.” She nodded happily and assures him she would. Thorin set her treasures aside, and to her amazement Dwalin came foreward. He placed a large satchel upon the scarred table and told her gruffly, “Milady, this is a gift from Thorin and myself, crafted by me. Tis my wish that you enjoy it.” Emma smiled at him, and Dwalin opened the package for her. He pulled out a smaller set of knives, the same as Thorin wore in his belt. There was also a this ladylike belt to go with them. Their was a crossbow, lethal looking and just her size. Finally, there was a small Dwarven sword, carved with runes which read a Dwarven blessing. She stared at Dwalin in awe, and he told her, “Emma, we have realized that although you are showing magic, it is not reliable as a defense for you. You need to know how to defend yourself. That’s why we made these weapons small, so that they are comfortable in your hand.” Thorin added softly, “when you are well enough, we shall take you to the Glen and teach you how to use them.” Dwalin awkwardly kissed his lady’s cheek. Emma was overwhelmed by it all, and thanked them each in turn. She stifled a yaen, trying to cover it so that Thorin did not see. But his eyes were keen, and he told her as he picked her up into his mighty arms, “You are getting weary I see, and need more rest love. I’ll take you back to bed.” She laid her head against his chest, but warned his quietly, “I’ll not rest until I see Balin tend to your wounds. I mean it Thorin.” He chuckled and gave in to her at once, motioning with his head for Balin to follow them. Fili and Kili brought her many gifts, even the roses, in a vase. They placed the gifts on the trunk, and the flowers on the dresser where she could look at them if she had a mind to.  
Thorin placed her gently, lovingly into the great bed, covering her carefully. Then he sat in the chair, minus his trousers. Balin snipped the bindings from his thigh and hip under Emma’s watchful stare. That they were well on the road to being mended was obvious. Emma proclaimed with Balin’s agreement that he did not need bindings any longer. Thorin pulled up his trousers and coming to the bed, he leaned down and kissed her long. Then he asked her softly, “There are you satisfied? Will you sleep for me now?” Emma stifled another yawn and nodded her aquiecence. She’d not realized that so little activity would tire her out so. Thorin kissed her again, and as he got ready to go out of the room, he glanced back. He smiled, for she was already fast asleep, and their was a lovely smile upon her beautiful face.


	11. A Party with an unexected ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has her dinner party at last. Something unexpected occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WArning: Explicit sex

CHAPTER ELEVEN:A PARTY WITH AN UNEXPECTED ENDING

 

Two weeks later found them near the end of Autumn. Thorin watched Emma with pride as she took aim, and let the arrow fly from her crossbow. That it hit the intended target dead center was a matter of course. She had quickly become well versed in all of the weapons’ uses. Emma whirled to him with a brilliant smile, causing his breath to catch in his throat once again. It still amazed him beyond reason that this beautiful little woman loved him with all of her being. Thorin did not know what he had ever done to deserve such a blessing, but he thanked Mahal each day for her love.   
She was fairly vibrating with excitement as she put down the crossbow, coming into his willing arms. Usually Dwalin was with them, but today he had other things to do so they were alone. Thorin held her tightly, and she kissed him. When their lips parted, he enjoyed the feel of her head against his chest. Being mindful of the chill in the air, he made certain that her new cloak was securely around her. It was a work of beauty, made by some Dwarven women in a neighboring town. Deep green with silver fur within, He had made certain it was completed ere he would allow her to begin practice with her weapons. Her near death was still agonizingly fresh in his mind. Thorin would allow no unneeded risks to her health after that scare. She wore the traveling suit that he had made for her for the fair, now expertly and neatly mended.  
She spoke softly, breaking in to his thoughts. “Thorin my love, are you proud of me?” Emma was looking for compliments he knew. With a chuckle at her woman’s wiles, he replied fondly as he hugged her, “I am ever proud of you my Emma! But yes, you have learned so well and quickly that it does indeed fill my heart with pride! I feel more at ease now that you are not defenseless.” She wrapped her arms about his neck and breathed against his lips, “Ah milord! I am ever defenseless against you.” Just before they kissed, he replied softly, “And I with you my dearest love.” Thorin could not help himself. In all of the weeks since she’d been ill they had not once made love. He had been far too concerned with the state of her health to reach for her. Now the longing he had been feeling to possess her body once again hit him full force. With a growl of passion that she knew so well, his kiss deepened, became more forceful. Emma moaned against his lips, encouraging him to continue. Holding her about the waist with one mighty arm, his other hand snaked under her cloak, cupping one large breast. In answer, her small hand went downward, until she found his cock and caressed him through his clothes. Belatedly, Thorin realized that he was about to rip her clothes from her body in the cold late October air. It was the most difficult thing he’d ever done, but he removed her questing hand from his throbbing erection. She broke the kiss, her green eyes questioning him. He shuddered at the loss of her hand upon him, and told her with a ragged sigh, “Emma my love, I want you so very much at this moment.” She told him breathlessly, “I can feel that. Why did you stop?” Thorin answered her shakily, “Because I am so close to tearing your garments off right here. I cannot do that in the cold, with you so newly healed. Besides, we have forgotten your dinner party.” Emma sighed deeply and nodded. Glancing up at him slyly, she replied softly, “Very well milord. We shall return now. But only after you have promised me that we shall continue this later in the privacy of our chambers. I like having the others about, but I admit I miss laying upon the table for you.” Thorin’s groan was animalistic as he too recalled feasting between her thighs in that manner, and he vowed raggedly to her, “Just try to keep me away from that amazing body of yours once we are alone!” She giggled in satisfaction, and Thorin bent to gather her weapons with a sigh.  
On their way back to the cottage, Thorin had promised her to play ladies’ maid for her if she would wear the Sapphire gown he had made for her. The dinner was to be a formal affair he told her enigmatically. When he added that he hoped tonight would be an occasion she would always recall fondly, she cajoled him to confess what he meant. He remained silent, to her frustration.  
Just before they went inside the cottage, Thorin stopped her, sliding his arms about her waist. Touching his face, Emma said with a sigh, “I could not be more happy than I am at this moment my dearest. I love you my smithy, with all of my heart and soul.” Thorin smiled down at her, giving her a brief kiss ere he told her, “ And I love you sweetling. Tis my hope that this eve will make you more joyful than the rest. Now come! We must prepare for dinner.” She nodded, and as he guided her into the house, Emma stopped in astonishment and she heard Thorin’s amused chuckle behind her. The simple room had been greatly transformed by the busy warriors. The two great chairs were set by the fire, and they were draped with deep sapphire blue cloth, emblazoned with the mysterious crest upon Thorin’s ring. The table was set with snowy white linen, and the tableware upon it looked priceless. A large vase of red carnations set at the table’s center. Thorin placed his arm about her shoulders as Emma exclaimed, “Where ever did you get these things? And where did you find flowers at this time of year?” Fili smiled and told her, “Oh, we have our ways dear Aunt.” Kili came and took her weapons, adding with a grin, “Never underestimate the will of Dwarves my dear Aunt.” Bofur, not to be outdone, said “Aye lass! This night is all about you! Tis our hope tis a memorable one.”   
Dwalin came out of the other chamber then, and said gruffly, “Milady, there is a bath set in yon chamber for you.” To Thorin he said in disgust, “And I did not do as you asked!! I’m not getting that Rose scented stuff all over me! Our lady will have to add her own bubble bath.” Thorin roared with laughter, and Emma patted Dwalin’s massive forearm as he passed by her. She gazed up to Thorin, and he smiled and told her, “All will be made clear to you as soon as you are dressed and ready sweetling.” He led her to the bedroom door and added, “Let me know when you are ready to dry your hair and dress my love. As I promised I’ll help you.” She nodded and with a last puzzled glance at all of the finery, she slipped into the chamber.  
Soon they heard her happily splashing in her bath, and Balin asked from the stove where he was cooking, “did you finish it milord?” Thorin glanced at the other door and nodded. The men all gathered around as they gazed at the treasure in the small box that he held in his calloused palm. There were many comments about the item’s beauty, and Thorin smiled in pleased pride. Then Emma was calling to him, and he slipped it back into his pocket, heading towards the bedchamber door. She stood there in her slip and robe, towel drying her long curly brown locks. Taking up a clean towel, Thorin smiled and said from behind her, “Let me help you with this sweetling.” They stood before the fire and soon her curls were dry. Thorin could not resist burying his face in her hair, inhaling it’s scent. She always smelled so good. Then as she brushed her hair, he poured water from a large pitcher and proceeded to clean himself up. Emma giggled. She’d offered him the use of her bath, and he looked at her like she was crazed, telling her that all he needed to do was show up before the men smelling of flowers. She had finished brushing out her hair, and had neatly and expertly arranged it a top her head, using the sapphire pins to secure it in place.  
She slid into the rich gown, and turned around. As Thorin deftly laced up the back for her, Emma said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, “You seem to be an old hand at dressing women milord.” Thorin chuckled, unashamed and replied casually, “Oh, I have done it a time or two.” He added honestly, “Do you think that I have been living a monkish exsistance all of these years?” Emma sighed and shook her head, telling him, “Nay my smithy, I know better than that by your expertise in the bed.” He grinned at the compliment as she continued, “But I cannot help but be envious of those other women who have shared time with you.” Thorin turned her in his arms, and held her close, cupping her chin so that she was forced to look up at him. She saw that his expression was gentle as he told her softly, “ What you should remember my sweetheart is that I did not love any of them as I do you. They were only to pass a night and ease my bodies’ needs. Nothing more.” She smiled brilliantly at this, and kissed him on the lips, satisfied with his answer then sat upon the bed to put on the silver slippers. Finally she stood before him asking anxiously, “Do I look alright my smithy?” Thorin could not resist taking her into his arms once again and told her fervently, “There is no brighter jewel in all of the heavans than you this night my Emma. You are so lovely that you take my breath away.” Though he paid her compliments, Emma had never heard such a flowery speech from his lips, and smiled in surprised happieness. She kissed him long, well pleased with his answer. Finally Thorin broke away with a rueful grin, telling her if they did not stop he would be showing her just how quickly he could unlace a woman’s gown. She laughed as he told her, “Please await me here my love. I’ll go into the main chamber and dress with the men. I’ll come get you as soon as we are finished.” He left the chamber, and she felt her knees suddenly go weak, sitting on the bed. Her nerves were suddenly frayed over the events to come.  
Emma did not have to wait long ere Thorin called out to her from the other side of the door, “We are ready for you my dearest love. You can come out now.” Emma headed to the door, mildly annoyed that he did not escort her as promised. That thought left her as soon as she entered the main chamber. This time it was her turn to stare in admiration. Thorin had changed into royal blue sapphire leggings and an under tunic. The over shirt was the same hue, but was adorned with silver Dwarvish designs. He also wore a pair of knee high highly polished black boots. Her silver and sapphire braid holders were in his dark hair. “Oh my love, you look fine indeed.” She breathed out to him. He smiled, but it seemed to her that the grin held a small amount of nervousness. She could not fathom it’s cause, so she decided that she was imagining things. After all, her smithy was fearless. Nothing could shake him thusly.  
Then she looked to Fili and Kili. She saw that they were dressed much the same as Thorin, but the blue was slightly lighter in hue. Dwalin was the one who surprised her the most. Usually it was his custom to don well worn clothes. But he was adorned with a dark brown outfit which had silver epaulets at his broad shoulders. Balin wore a deep green. And Bofur was minus his floppy hat. He was clad in a suit of black, with silver designs upon it. Even his wayward hair was neatly brushed and braided. The men stood at attention, with Thorin at their center. This made her wonder once again what was afoot. She breathed out, “Oh my!! You all look so very handsome this night!” The men murmered there thanks, and then Thorin was there, taking her arm and leading her towards the table. There was no misteaking it this time. He truly looked as though he was ready to jump out of his skin. She saw then that even the scarred chairs were covered with deep blue cloth as well, and she could see that someone had placed thick padding under the cloth.   
His unease made her reach up to touch his face as they neared the lavishly set table. She pulled his dark head down to hers, and she whispered in his ear, “My darling, you told me all would be made clear tonight, and I admit that I wonder at all this formality. But I must tell you to relax, for I shall always love you no matter what the night brings.”   
Thorin gave her a ghost of a smile and replied softly, “It shows that obviously does it?” she nodded solemnly, and he kissed her, telling her simply, “I love you my Emma with all I have within me. I would have you remember that all I have done is for you.” He raised his dark head then and told them all, “Now let us enjoy this feast that Balin has so graciously put together for us!” Emma smiled at him as he seated her beside him, He sat at the head of the table to her left. The others busily placed the feast upon the table. There was fine Elven wine that Thorin had purchased at the fair. Of course hers was watered down, since she had no head for strong spirits.  
The first course was a thick soup with large pieces of chicken and thick noodles. There was also fried rabbit, and roast venison, which Kili hurriedly assured her did not come from the great stag in the forest to her relief. There were different kinds of vegetables in a creamy sauce, and a large chocolate cake for desert. Emma looked at Balin and the rest of them and exclaimed “Goodness! I feel like a fairy princess tonight!” Dwalin told her as he poured her wine, “Why milady, tonight you truly are our little fairy princess! Do you not know that?” The other men agreed and Thorin gifted them with a rare smile of approval at their gallant words to his lady.  
As the dinner progressed, Thorin soon realized that Emma was watching him closely from under her thick lashes. With great effort, he hid his frayed nerves about what was to come, and enjoyed the dinner for her sake. It worked. She ceased to guard his every move. She did not know that the rich foods tasted like naught but paper to him, even though it was the best food he’d had in many a day. It was certainly the most sumptuous meal his Emma had ever tasted. He could see that her smile was genuine as she spoke with everyone while she ate. Her emerald eyes glowed with joy. There were many toasts to Lady Emma and Thorin. Fili toasted his aunt’s radiant beauty. Kili. Not to be outdone, toasted her kindness, grace and charm. Balin praised her wisdom and skills with healing. She’d taught him the secret of her healing paste. Dwalin, ever pragmatic, said that they were meant to be together for all time. And Bofur toasted her with a gleam in his eye, proclaiming her bravery when Wilhelm had rendered him helpless and she had saved his life. With all of that said, Balin noisily proclaimed that the hot sauce for the cake would be ruined of they did not eat it soon. Thorin had been kissing her, and released her willing lips with a chuckle. Emma complimented Balin lavishly at the taste of the desert, and he blushed with pride. Finally the meal was over. Everyone sat back, allowing their food to digest for a moment.  
When the coffee was served, Thorin could not wait any longer. He took her hand as if he would never let it go. He knew he could delay this moment of truth no longer. He asked her solemnly, “My love,will you sit with me for a space by the fire? I fear the time has finally come when I need to enlighten you about many things.” As Emma looked into his bluest eyes, she saw he was totally serious all of the sudden. She nodded, and he escorted her to the great chairs by the fire. Out of the corners of her eye, she saw the men had all left the table, and stood lined up by the door, standing at attention, their gazes looking forward towards the wall.   
Thorin began then, and she turned her full attention to him. He took her small hand into his much larger one, telling her softly, “All I ask of you is that you hear me out Emma, ere you turn away from me.” She was greatly puzzled by his choice of words, and replied softly, “ Thorin my dearest love. I have told you that nothing you could say to me would make me turn aside from you. Please continue.” He took a deep, shaking breath, and began his confession grimly. “You have heard of the Demon King Azog?” Emma gasped and replied, “Who has not? He is an evil which needs to be eradicated from Middle Earth.” Thorin nodded his raven head and said to her, “I could not agree with you more. My Emma, there are certain things I have kept from you, and now I must confess all of them to you. It was not because I did not trust you, I swear it! It was due to the fact that I needed to protect you from Azog and his minions. That is a large part of the reason that Dwalin and I taught you how to protect yourself my love.” He stood, and stared into the fire deeply for long moments as she quietly questioned, “To protect me? Why in Mahal’s name would Azog be interested in me?” He turned to her then, and she gazed into those blue pools of his as she added, “I don’t understand why he could possibly want to harm me. I know we have never met, And I have done nothing to gain his attention so far as I know.” Thorin could not keep his distance from her. He came to her chair and took her hand once again as he confessed, “Ah my little Emma! That’s where you are wrong! You gained his notice when you fell in love with me. You see, Azog has a large price upon my head. He has not bothered my ere this because he knew full well that there was nothing I feared to lose. By the single act of falling in love with you, I have jeapordized your life. That was illustrated by your poisoning.” Emma saw that his blue eyes were so very sad and full of self recrimination. She could not bear it, and stood, going to him and taking his hands into her own. She finally threw her arms about his neck and held him tightly. She found to her surprise that he was shaking.  
They stayed thusly for long minutes, then Thorin led her back to the chair. He knelt in front of her then adding, “I have managed to stay ahead of him by moving frequently and maintaining a low profile. Now that has changed.” Emma exclaimed, “I do not understand! What have you done to gain his hatred?’ She stared deeply into his eyes and pleaded with him, “Please my smithy, tell me the rest and quickly! I cannot bear this torture another minute!”   
Thorin took a deep breath for courage and revealed to her, “ To make a very long story short, there was a mighty battle when I was but 110 years old.” His voice filled with recalled horror as he added, “I watched Azog behead my grandfather. I went insane with grief and charged him though my father begged me not to. “Twas then that I chopped off his right arm.” Emma stared at him then murmered, “I see. Well that explains why he wants to kill you I suppose.”  
Thorin shook his raven head and confessed to her, “There is more to the tale. Do you recall my telling you once that all I have left of my family is my sister, nephews and a few scattered cousins?” She nodded remaining silent, for she knew this revelation was causing him untold agony. Thorin continued grimly, “He left my people decimated. Twas then that the dragon Smaug came to Erebor, taking it by force. He was attracted by the vast wealth of the kingdom. We were forced to flee.”  
Emma gasped out, “You are from the lost city of Erebor?” That explained so very much to her. Told her why there was sometimes a deep pain in his eyes that would not abate. Thorin took a deep breath and replied softly, “Yes my Emma. I am from the lost city of Erebor.   
My Emma, I am Erebor!” Her green eyes were wide with growing understanding. He could not bear it and knelt before her, taking her hands once again in his own. Thorin told her in as close to a pleading tone as she’d ever heard from him, “Myself, Fili and Kili are the last of the ancient line of Durin. My dearest love, I am not a blacksmith. I am the trueborn king of the lonely mountain, which is known as Erebor.”  
The silence in the room was so complete after that revelation that a pin could have been heard to drop. As the silence grew, the men at the door began to shift uncomfortably. Emma stared at Thorin for long moments without saying a word. For his part, Thorins blue gaze was pleading with her to understand. It never wavered from hers. Finally he said to her softly, “I realize this is a lot for you to digest sweetheart. But I never hid it from you for lack of trust, you must believe that! I did it because I knew if Azog found out, he would certainly harm or kill you. Do you understand me Emma? Will you say nothing to me?”  
Thorin sighed, a long sad sound and made as if to rise. He said, “very well my Emma. It’s clear to me now that you need time to take all of this in. I am sorry if….” Her voice cut him off. She took his hand where he stood before her, as she said, “Need time? Whatever for   
Thorin? I freely admit that what you have just told me has knocked me for a loop. But though you are not really Thorin the smithy, you are still the man I fell in love with. Nothing has changed on that score.”  
Thorin’s heart soared, and hope filled his breast. He again knelt before her where she sat in the chair, taking both of her hands in his own as Emma continued, “I even understand why you felt it needful to keep who you really are a secret.” A single tear fell from her eyes, and as it settled upon her lap Thorin saw that it was a perfect opal. He stared at it, unable to read her emotions from this gem. He’d never seen the like of it fall from her eyes before. His gaze went back to her as Emma took a deep breath. Those greenest pools were full of pain as she spoke softly, “Even though I will love you until my dying day and beyond, your being a king changes things I think.” Thorin slipped his arms about her waist, holding her captive when he thought she would go away from him. He asked her in confusion, “How in Mahal’s name can my being a king change things if we truly love each other Emma? I cannot fathom it.”  
Emma replied softly, “Thorin, I do not even know my own heritage! I have no clue as to where I came from. When you were Thorin the smithy it did not matter. But as the king of Erebor, well….” She stared at her lap again and finished so softly that he could scarcely hear her, “I know that you must marry one who is your equal.” Another opal fell from her eyes. As she finished, “And so I must set you free, my one and only love.” Thorin allowed her to stand, though he would not relinquish his hold about her waist. Finally she looked up at him, and the pain in her eyes made his heart break. Still he told her tenderly, "Yes my Emma. I am a king, and so must wed my equal. Fortunately, I have already found her.” Thorin then went slowly down to one knee, sliding his large hands down her body as he had done once before until he gripped her hips. Emma stared down at him and his bluest eyes never left hers as he reached in his pocket, retrieving a small wooden box. Thorin told her lovingly as he opened it, “Emma, you are my first and only love! For you, I would give up all of the jewels in Erebor. Indeed, were it the only way I could have you, I would forfeit Erebor itself if only you will take this ring and say that you will marry me, and become my Queen.” Solemnly he added, “ Emma I love you! You deserve only the best in life, and if I were not so selfish, I’d let you go to live it. But I cannot face life without you! I do not want my kingdom if I cannot have my Queen.”  
Emma stared at him, then in awe at the ring he offered to bind them together for all time. It was gold, an almost exact replica of his own ring, except that it bore emeralds upon it’s face about the royal seal. Thorin removed it from the box, and taking her left hand, slid it upon her middle finger as he promised, “Forever my Emma, I will love and cherish you! Say you will marry me!” Emma’s knees went weak, and she knelt upon the floor by the hearth with him. Tears streamed from her green eyes as she nodded and told him joyously, “Yes my smithy! A thousand times with all of my heart yes! I will gladly be your wife!”  
An ear splitting grin came across his handsome face. Picking her up in his arms as he stood, Thorin kissed her. Then in an excess of joy, he spun around with her still in his arms until she was laughing and dizzy. Then he kissed her again, this one held for a long time. With Emma still held firmly but gently in his embrace, he looked to the door and bellowed, “Did you hear her? She said yes!” The warriors crowded around them then, congratulating them. It was Fili who looked downward. Whistling long and low, he bent over to retrieve one of the jewels she had wept. He said in amazement, “Uncle, have you ever seen the like of this?” Thorin took the gem from his outstretched hand, and as he looked it over, he gazed at Emma. Then he asked her, “Have you ever produced one like this before my love?” Emma saw it ws a huge sapphire easily the size of a gold coin. At it’s center, there was a ruby heart.  
Taking it into her own possession, she said softly, “No I have never done such a thing. With your leave, I would like to keep it.” Thorin nodded at once with a smile as she told him, “I would make a wedding gift of it for you.” Glancing at Dwalin, she added to him, “That is, if you will help me my friend.” The battle scarred Dwarf nodded eagerly and told her, “”your wish is my command my Queen!”   
Fili and Kili each kissed her warmly upon her cheek, saying in unison, “welcome to the family, dear Aunt!” Balin produced a bottle of the finest Dwarven wine then, vowing a toast to bind the couple together for all time, an ancient Dwarvish tradition. Thorin’s eyes went wide as he realized what the bottle contained and he exclaimed, “Where in Mahal’s name did you get that? I have not seen Dwarvish merlot since we fled Erebor!” Balin confessed without a trace of guilt, “When we left, I stole this bottle, thinking there would surely be a time when we would have need of it.”   
They all went back to the table then. Thorin sat Emma upon his lap, holding her lovingly, and very close. Goblets of the wine were passed around, and Thorin held his glass up to her lips, telling her happily, “Drink from my cup. Know that as you do, you bind your heart, your life to mine forever.” She surprised all of them but Bofur when she replied in perfect Dwarvish, “And as you drink from mine as well, knowing that as you do you bind yourself to me, heart and soul. Know also, that by doing so, you vow to gift me with many children!” He smiled widely at her and Emma saw the pride in his blue eyes as he drank deeply from her cup, just as she did with his. To her credit, Emma did not even caugh and sputter at the strong beverage as it burned a track down her throat and into her stomach. Fili asked her in awe, “My aunt! When did you learn our language so well? Tis not a easy tongue to learn.” Emma chuckled, but it ws Bofur who told them, “Well lads, we had to have something to fill the days while Thorin was away tending to the people.” Thorin hugged her and told her with pride, “You speak it flawlessly my dear.”  
Emma confessed that she had started to learn it to try and discover what the runes upon his ring meant, and he laughed, a great booming sound filled with much joy. Emma declared she like the wine, and asked for some more. Her glass was filled at once. Her green eyes were glittering with joy, and Thorin judged, with the effects of the brew as well. He chuckled to himself, thinking that he would have to wait one more night to couple with her. He wagered that he would be putting her to bed again. His attention was brought back to his betrothed. She was holding out her small hand, admiring her betrothal ring. It was an utterly feminine gesture that caused him to pull her close. Emma asked him, “Milord, did you make this yourself? And how did you know what size I took?” Thorin nodded his dark head and told her fondly, “Yes love, I did in fact make this ring. And I knew what size to make it because while you were ill, I placed a piece of leather about your finger to judge the size.” She kissed him and declared him sneaky, and he laughed once again. The clock chimed the hour of midnight, and Emma stifled a yawn. Thorin saw this and scooped her up into his arms as he stood. He told her, “Tis off to bed with you milady! You can scarcely keep your eyes open.” After saying their goodnights, Thorin carried her into their bedchamber, sitting her upon the great bed as he rummaged through her chest, looking for a night rail to dress her in. Sitting beside her on the bed, he began to remove the pins from her hair. As he placed them in an ornate box, he murmered to her, “ I’ll have to make you more of these, with different stones. And some jeweled braid holders as well! As my Queen you’ll need them to go with your many dresses! Besides that” he said before kissing her “I aim to spoil you” Emma kissed him long, and then smiled and reminded him, “You have spoiled me shamelessly since the day we first met! You took such good care of me, and then went out and spent a small fortune on me for clothes and such.” Thorin nodded as he began to unlace her gown and said grimly, “As I recall, you were wearing little more than rags!”  
Thorin turned to place the dress in her trunk. When he turned back to her his breath caught in his throat. Emma reclined there upon the bed, completely and shamelessly naked. She giggled and said to him, “You did not really think the wine went to my head did you? Twas nothing more than a ploy to get you in here so that we could make love.” Thorin groaned at the vision before his eyes at her naked beauty. As he hastily removed his boots and clothes he growled at her, “Ah woman! You drive me wild and well you know it!” Emma saw that he was already rock hard and eager for her. She smiled reaching out her hand to him, as she said, “That’s good to know my love, for you do the same for me.” As he came to her, he said hoarsely, “I cannot wait to make you mine! We shall go to the monestary and I will make you my wife very soon.”   
Then Thorin found he lost all coherent thought. The little vixen he had just claimed for his own had taken ahold of his throbbing cock as soon as he’d reached the bed. When she took his long hard cock into her mouth, he froze in place. The noise that issued from his throat was like that of an animal. Thusly coaxed, EWmma took his length deeper into her mouth, until his head reached the back of her throat. She began to suck hard upon him, and nibble her way back up his length. Thorin pushed her down upon the bed, climbing in with her as her groaned, “you must stop it love! I want you so badly that I fear there is little time to pleasure you! I cannot wait much longer.” He kissed her hard as his hands toyed with her already hard nipples. Emma groaned, and opened her thighs wide for him. Positioning himself between her legs, Thorin slid his hand down to her sex. She was already hot and wet for him. He was going to take her now, but could not resist tasting her. Sliding down her body, he raised her up by her hips. It was the moment that he slid his tongue deep inside her that Emma climaxed at once. Her cry was long and loud as her juices issued forth. She came for a long while. Then as her muscles began to clinch spasmodically, he knew it was time. Positioning himself, Thorin slide his cock into her in one thrust. Emma gasped at the feel of him filling her so quickly and completely. Their coupling was wild. Thorin began a rhythem that was hard and fast, holding her up to meet him by her backside. Emma loved this new side of him, and her climaxes came one after the other. She was mindless with lust. This drove Thorin over the edge. Thrusting into her hard, he found his own release. After resting upon her for a moment, he rolled off of her, bringing her with him in his mighty arms and holding her close. He told her when he could find his wits, “I should apologize to you my Emma foe the way I just took you. But I could noy wait after what you did to me with that sexy little mouth of yours and…” she cut him off with a kiss and then told him frankly, “I enjoyed what you did Thorin. Could you not tell?” He grinned at her in masculine pride as he pulled the covers over them. He nodded and replied, “Yes I could tell.” Smiling at her he added, “what a wild little minx you are in the bedroom my love.” Emma said ere she kissed him, “Only for you my dear husband to be. Only for you.” Then they fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Passion amid the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive snow storm hits Ivesdale, and Thorin and Emma find their own way to pass the hours WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX

CHAPTER TWELVE : Passion amid the storm

That Winter was the worst in Ivesdale’s history, and five days in to the season a blizzard hit. It came with howling winds and thick, swirling snow that left visibility to be no more than a few feet ahead of a person. Most people shut themselves up in their houses to wait out the storm. The Dwarves in Thorin’s cottage had spent the first two days of the storm expanding the lean-to, so that the horses could be protected from the harsh weather. Although the ponies had grown thick coats to shield them for the elements, Thorin knew that no beast could sustain themselves for long in this life threatening blizzard. And so the Dwarves would bundle up and brave the weather. They would work until their beards were white with snow, their faces stiff with the cold. Then they would go inside to warm up, to find that Emma had a blazing fire in the hearth, and steaming coffee and warmed mead that she kept upon the stove.   
Now as she peered out the bedroom window to check upon their progress, she was worried indeed. The men had been out doors for a long time now. Only the fact that Thorin would be upset if she risked her health in the storm to check their progress kept her safely ensconced in the warm house. She pulled her robe more tightly about her thick flannel night rail. She was grateful that Thorin had rebuilt the cottage sturdy when he moved to Ivesdale. It was draft proof, unlike many of the cottages here. She got down off of the bed and slid her feet into the fur lined slippers that Bofur had made for her. Never since the poisoning did the men allow her to walk about bare foot.   
She swung large pots of water over the fire in the bedchamber, so that the men would have hot water to wash themselves with once they came back in. Having done that, she went back into the main room where she had blankets warming in the great chair by the fire. Adding more fuel to that hearth, Emma looked around to see if there was anything else she had not thought about to make them comfortable when they came back in. She went to the rope line she had up, checking the formerly wet clothes to see that they were now dry. She quickly folded them and set them aside. The clock chimed the hour of nine and once again she stared out into the dark anxiously. She wondered for the tenth time what was keeping them so long. She was about to go get dressed and see what was amiss when she heard the heavy stomping of boots outside near the forge and breathed a sigh of relief. Thorin had made her promise that while they were outside, that she keep the cottage door locked. His reasoning was with the noise of the storm, anyone could come inside and accost her. They would never hear the commotion above the howling winds. So she ran across the room to unlock the door, allowing them to come inside. Emma stepped aside to avoid the swirling snowflakes that came in with them.   
The door finally opened, and Thorin stepped inside, the others close behind him. Covered in snow, his handsome face white with cold, he went straight to the line. He stripped down to his loincloth by the fire, tossing his sodden clothes over the line to dry, his movements slow and stiff with the lingering cold upon his body. Emma came to him, wrapping him lovingly in a warm blanket. She kissed him as she toweled his dark hair dry before the fire, carefully not looking upon the other Dwarves. Their modesty was vanished as they too stripped down and grabbed a warm blanket . She wrapped her arms about his still shivering form, and softly exclaimed, “Love please tell me you are finished! You and the others have been out far too long in the storm!” Thorin slid his arms about her, pulling her under the blanket with him. He savored her nearness as he told her with a grateful sigh, “Yes little one, our task in done at last. None too soon, as out strength is all but gone. But the animals are now safe and that is what matters.” She tossed warm dry clothes over one of his broad shoulders telling him, “here ! Put these on milord! You will be much warmer then.” After quickly donning the garments, Thorin pulled her into his arms again, and said affectionately, “there my little general. Does that please you? Is there anything else you require?” The chuckling was a deep rumbling in his chest, and she nodded with a smile.  
His bluest eyes were gleaming devilishly as he said this, and Emma kissed him murmering in his ear, “Yes milord there is one other thing I would like from you. But alas, your fatigue would undoubtedly get in the way.” Thorin boomed with delighted laughter, causing his men to smile at this as he told her fondly, “Don’t be too sure on that score milady! I just might surprise you this night!” Glancing to his very interested men, Thorin told them , “Take your seats at the table, that we can eat and drink now.” Emma giggled and admonished him, “Behave my naughty lord.” Then she slid out from under the blanket to get their food and drink upon the table.  
Thorin was still chuckling when he came to the table to sit, even grim faced Dwalin was grinning as he sat down. Balin was shooed away by Emma when he offered to help her serve, and he sank gratefully into a chair. Fili sniffed the air, and exclaimed, “Lady aunt, you are a marvel among women! Is that meat pies I smell baking at this late hour of the night?” Kili inhaled and said to his sibling as Emma put large mugs of hot mead before them, “I do believe you are right!” to Emma he said with a heartfelt smile, “Aunt, you spoil us!” She grinned at them as she placed a very large platter of all different varieties of fresh meat pies before all of them. She also added fresh bread and butter, as well as apple pie, one by Thorin and one at the other end of the table. She told them, “Ah yes well, you are well worth spoiling my dear nephews!” Then she took her seat next to Thorin. He was smiling at her gently. As she took a sip of coffee, she asked him, “what are you thinking my love, that puts such a tender look upon your face?” Thorin took her hand into his own as he replied softly to her, “I was musing that you will make a fine mother to our children, the way you spoil Fili and Kili!” he turned serious and added, “I am sorry that we must wait awhile to journey to the monestary to be wed.” She smiled at him as she pointedly handed him his fork, which made him chuckle despite himself, and she replied, “As am I my love. But even the mighty king Of Erebor cannot dictate the weather!”  
The warriors about the table chuckled at this remark as they continued to devour the food. Thorin began to eat the chicken meat pie, saving the beef for last. Emma laughed, for she saw that he’d already taken a very large piece of apple pie and set it before him. As he dipped a think piece of bread into the gravy Thorin sighed in satisfaction at the taste of her cooking. He told her, “still my Emma, it will do my heart good to get you somewhere that you do not have to toil all the day in the kitchen like a scullery maid! Tis not seemly for the Queen of Erebor to toil all of the day long.” Emma’s gaze when he looked up at her told him he had indeed erred in that judgement. Her green eyes were stormy, and her voice was firm as she told him firmly, “ Tis my hope that you do not expect me to sit about eating bon bons all the day and ordering people about! I’ll not do it, and you should know me better than that!” She shook her head and said with a shudder, “I would be crazed in a week if I did that! I have been used to toiling my whole life, and know no other way to live. Indeed I do not wish to learn to be lazy!” Staring on the generous piece of pie, Thorin knew she was right. He realized belatedly that this wife to be of his would not be one he could order around without giving a reason. To placate her, he asked with curiosity,”Then what are your plans when we reach Erebor my love?” He was rewarded with a smile from Emma as she thought a moment the told him, “ Firstly, I want a small kitchen area put off of our quarters. Then I could make your breakfast each morn, keep you in sweets and your favorite blackberry blueberry jam. I do so love our time together in the early morning hours.” Thorin had finished his meal, and took her hand guiding her over to sit upon his lap and in the circle of his mighty arms as he admitted, “That is my favorite time of the day as well sweetling. Very well! Your wish is my command! I’ll have a kitchen built next to our rooms. Does that make you happy?” she smiled and kissed his forehead as she told him “Yes my love! It pleases me very much! And I’ll tell you as soon as I can think of what else I’d like to do.” Thorin winced, causing his men to howl with laughter.  
She gazed at all of them and saw that their faces were lined with fatigue. Kissing Thorin again, she stood and said, “I believe we should all call it a night now. You look done in.” They all murmered their agreement. Thorin escorted her to the door of their bedchamber, and Dwalin called to him with a devilish gleam in his brown eyes that he and the men would sleep out here this night. They had been sleeping in the bedchamber upon the floor beside the fire to conserve wood. Thorin smiled and winked at him telling them to be sure to gather many thick blankets so that they would not be cold. As he and Emma went into the bedroom, Kili was throwing heavy logs upon the fire to keep it blazing cheerily.  
Thorin watched her walk to the bed. He’d removed his clothing, and was about to put on his sleeping clothes when he heard Emma say softly, You really do not need them tonight my love.” He glanced up, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Emma in all of her naked beauty. She was kneeling in the middle of the great bed. She added slyly, “that is of course, if you are not too tired to make love.” There was a subtle challenge in her voice, and Thorin answered it at once. He strode over to her, and Emma felt chills of excitement go up her spine at the familiar look in his eyes. He was swiftly upon the bed with her, clad in only his loincloth. She glanced down and said with a chuckle, “it appears as though I have my answer.” Thorin glanced down and smiled telling her just before he kissed her, “You cheated my Emma. You know all I need to do is see you naked, and all of my fatigue goes away. Now you’ll have to pay the price for your seduction my little minx.” Emma had no time to reply. Thorin used his body weight to push her gently yet forcefully down on the bed. He was upon her in seconds, his muscular thigh pushed between her soft ones. His weight resting on his forearms, he kissed her passionately. She answered him back with a passion of her own. Emma sensed that this time would be different. His kiss spoke of a need the like of which she’d not seen in him ere this. He was being gentle, yet domineering and forceful, and she found this aroused her a great deal.  
His kiss grew ever more passionate, more dominating. Emma moaned into his lips. She’d never known him to be anything other than gentle ere this. She knew that this would be a matter of his need surpassing hers. She trembled beneath him in desire trusting him completely. He broke the kiss suddenly, cradling her face in his large hands. She saw that his chest was already heaving. Without a word, Thorin ripped off the loincloth, tossing it uncaringly on the floor. This time when his body made contact with her own, his penis found it’s way betwixt her thighs, throbbing against her. He growled in ardor when he felt how wet she was for him already. He began to slowly move his hips, sliding his erection up and down her slick slit. Her hips arched in answer as she moaned his name. after a few moments of this sweet torture, Thorin groaned, “Ah lass, I fear I cannot wait for you. I must take you now.” She opened her greenest eyes, and he saw they glimmered with passion to match his own. After one more long, hard kiss, he positioned himself between her thighs. His cock was soaked with her juices, and he slid inside her tight sheath easily. It was one thrust, and he was buried inside her completely. Emma gasped, for he had never taken her thusly before. Despite himself, Thorin glanced at her, a feared he had hurt her even though he knew to stop was impossible. He need not have worried. She began to clench around him, telling him without words that her climax was immenent. With a growl, he began to thrust long and hard inside of her. He was rewarded by Emma’s moaning his name as her release hit her long and hard. As her muscles spasmed, clenching his large cock tightly, Thorin lost control. Thrusting fast and deep, he found his release just as another orgasm hit her. This made his climax long and deep. He growled, and moaned her name for the first time ever as it went on and on. Finally, he rolled over, taking her with him and covering them both. His arms were around her, and her head rested upon his broad chest. When he regained his wits, Thorin murmered, “I was about to apologize for the lack of foreplay, but I see that there is no need.” Emma chuckled and kissed him ere she replied, “That was a side I have not seen in you milord. While I do love the foreplay, I also found this very arousing.” He chuckled in return, his chest vibrating with his mirth as he told her, “Upon occasion, this will undoubtedly happen again. But never fear, for there is nothing I love more than burying my face in that sexy pussy of yours.” Then they lay there, relaxing in the afterglow of their lovemaking. As they fell asleep that night instead of the nightmares Thorin was used to having, he dreamed of their life together as man and wife, and of their children as yet unborn. It was indeed a peaceful night in the cottage, as the snow continued to fall outside.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE INFERNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Emma return to the cottage to discover disaster. Emma Learns something new about herself

CHAPTER THIRTEEN The inferno

It was not until one month later that the roads were passable enough for them to begin their journey to the monastery. Thorin purchased another horse and a cart so that they could take their cherished possessions with them. They would not be coming back to the little cottage by the wood. As he stood there alone with Emma one last time in their favorite glen in the forest, Thorin found that he was actually sad to leave there now, after months of sharing the domicile with his lady. He saw as he looked down into her sorrowful green eyes that Emma felt much the same. A single tear slid from her eyes and he caught it with his kiss as he held her closer and told her, “We must not be sad my love, to go from here. We are starting our lives together.” Still his deep voice was subdued as he said it.  
Emma held him more tightly and whispered, “ I find that I fear the future no small bit Thorin.” He was surprised by this, and cupped her face in his hands, gently making her look at him as he asked her, “Why is that my Emma? You should be joyful, for in another week we shall be wed. What makes you afraid? Tell me so that I may make it better.” Emma sighed and told him quietly, “I wish you could make my fears subside. But alas my love, it is not within your power to do so!” she finished with a whisper, “I fear the time when you will leave me to reclaim Erebor.”  
He held her, and they were silent for long minutes. He knew though he wished it otherwise, she was correct. He had no words with which to comfort her. He would be leaving her soon, and though the very thought of it tore at his heart, Thorin knew he had no choice. Nothing could change that, not even his deep love for his lady. To distract her more than anything else, he told her, “Perhaps by that time you shall be growing ripe with our first child! That would make you as joyful as it would me, am I not correct my Emma?” She smiled though her heart was heavy. She answered him, knowing what reply he needed, “ Yes Thorin! That would please me indeed!” They stood there long minutes more, holding each other until the sun began to set. Then with a sigh, Thorin took her small hand into his own and told her, “It is time we went to the cottage my love. The others will be awaiting us. We must gather our weapons and go.” Emma nodded and retrieved her knives, sword and crossbow.  
As they walked back through the woods toward the cottage, darkness had begun to fall. It was when they were nearing their destination, that Thorin heard noises in the forest to their left. They froze as they listened silently. Under normal circumstances He would have run to investigate the danger. But not with his Emma beside him. He cursed his thoughtlessness at having her out here alone with night falling. Thorin gazed down at her, and felt pride fill his breast, for Emma held her crossbow at the ready, and her eyes were alert no longer sad. Thorin tapped her shoulder, and she looked up at him. He motioned mutely for her to go to the right, away from the sound. Emma nodded heading in the direction he’d indicated, with Thorin guarding her back. They walked as quickly as stealth would allow now. Thorin realized that they were being followed, and none too quietly either.  
When Thorin and Emma reached the clearing where their little cottage was, they saw a nightmare. There were Orc bodies everywhere lying in the snow. The house was ablaze. Dwalin, Balin, Bofur and Kili were there. Thorin saw no trace of Fili.  
Thorin’s heart froze in unspeakable dread when he realized that Dwalin and Balin were holding Kili from the house. Bofur had gone around the side to scout for more Orcs. As he and Emma ran towards them, Thorin bellowed, “Where the hell is Fili?” Kili’s dark eyes were full of horrified tears as he answered, “Uncle! Fili is in the house! We were overrun by Orcs, and they set the cottage a fire with him inside of it!”  
Emma gasped in horror beside him. Thorin’s deep love for his nephews caused him to leap into action. Running to the forge, he doused himself with water from the barrel after removing his cumbersome cloak. Emma saw his intent and screamed in horror, “Thorin! Please gods no! You cannot go inside the house!” He glanced to her and his eyes held steely determination as he replied simply “I must!” To Kili he commanded, “Guard Emma with your life! We were followed here!” As he had intended, this gave Kili a purpose. Kili nodded solemnly, ceasing his struggles. Though his face was pale, his deep dark eyes were full of resolve as he strode to Emma, encircling her in his mighty arms so that she would not follow his Uncle into the house. She struggled against him in vain for a few moments, then went limp against him, tears of terror flowing from her eyes and wetting his tunic.  
With a wet rag over his nose and mouth to cut some of the smoke, Thorin ran into the roaring blaze that had once been his home. Once inside, he became disoriented at first, with the thick smoke and flames all around him. Finally, carefully, he picked his was through what had been the main room, calling his nephew’s name at the top of his voice. Thorin’s gut clenched in dread, for not only did he not see Fili, he could not hear him either. A flaming timber from the main room’s roof caved in, narrowly missing him as Thorin headed for the bedchamber. Once inside the other room, Thorin saw that the flames were licking the roof in earnest here. Once again he bellowed, “Damn it Fili! Answer me!” A voice was faintly heard from across the room just as Thorin spied him. “Uncle! I am here!” Fili cried weakly. Wasting no time in getting to where his Nephew lay, Thorin was horrified. Fili was pinned by a burning timber to the floor. His injuries were terrible to behold, for when the flaming timber held him to the floor, it had hit him squarely in the upper chest at an angle. It had burned the right side of his chest, neck and face horribly. Steeling himself to be strong, Thorin heard Fili say, “Uncle, I am sorry. I came here to get something and the damned beam fell upon me!” Thorin told him grimly, “Tis alright lad. We shall talk of that later. Right now we need to get you out of this hellish place!” He began to lift the burning timber off of Fili, gritting his teeth against the pain of the hot coals searing his hands. Despite himself, Thorin cried out in pain after holding it for a moment, and barked out, “Bloody hell Fili! Get moving, else this will be our funeral pyre!”  
Fili used the last of his flagging strength to roll out from under the wood, and Thorin dropped it gratefully. His hands were badly burned, but Thorin grimly ignored the pain as he began to hear the roof groan ominously. Picking Fili up, he swiftly carried Fili past what remained of the great bed, which was a smoldering ruin. Straight to the bedchamber window, which had thankfully already shattered due to the heat in the room. Thorin lifted Fili high, tossing him outside into the snow. Coughing and his blue eyes tearing from the smoke, Thorin vaulted up and heaved himself out the window as well. Lying beside his nephew, Thorin covered Fili’s torn body with his own as the roof caved in. They lay there unable to speak, their chests heaving with pain and exertion for long moments. Finally Thorin rolled to his side and began to pack Fili’s terrible burns with snow, hoping at least to make some of his pain subside. Dimly, over the roar of the fire, they could hear Emma screaming his name. Thorin tried to answer her, but his voice was a hoarse croak from the thick smoke. He rasped out, “Fili can you stand? We need to get to the front of the house. Emma and I were followed back here, and I do not know if Bofur has found them. We are defenseless lying here.”  
Fili nodded, gritting out from between clenched teeth, “You must help me to rise Uncle, else I’ll never make it. My strength is all but gone.” Thorin nodded getting to his feet slowly. He helped his nephew up, and together they headed slowly towards the front of the ruined building.  
Emma screamed in horror when the roof caved in, and began to struggle once again in Kili’s arms. She could not break free, and sunk to her knees upon the ground as Kili’s knees grew too weak to hold him. Dimly, she heard someone screaming Thorin’s name over and over, and finally realized it was she who was making the noise. She and Kili held each other tightly in their crushing sorrow, tears flowing freely from their eyes. Emma could not move, could not think past the horrible realization that Fili and her beloved Thorin were dead. She was unable to wrap her mind around the crippling loss. As she looked into Kili’s eyes, she saw that he felt the same. He gasped out through his tears, “We must try to be strong my Aunt! They would not wish us to grieve so!” His words were meant to comfort something unimaginable; they were hollow, and he knew it. He watched the jewels that issued from her eyes. They were rare and priceless. Many of them were combinations that he had never seen come from the earth as she wept and gasped out as she stared at Kili with uncomprehending eyes, “Kili I cannot bear it! Please let me go I cannot live without my love!” Kili shook his head, holding her tighter to prevent Emma from doing herself harm. He was unable to speak in his crushing sorrow. Then a voice, deep yet raspy and quiet came to them. “Emma! Emma, we need your help!”  
They turned as one and Emma gasped as she saw Thorin fairly carrying Fili around what remained of the cottage. Kili helped her to rise quickly, and then they saw it. There were two of the missing Orcs sneaking up behind Thorin and Fili’s helpless backs. Raising her crossbow and aiming it quickly, Emma screamed “Thorin get down now!”  
Thorin did not even think of questioning her. The look in those green orbs was fury, no longer sadness. Both she and Kili were aiming their weapons in their direction. All Thorin could manage was to push Fili down, laying upon him to protect his nephew as best as he was able. The arrows whizzed above their heads. Inhuman screams came from behind them then, and Thorin glanced around to see that two Orcs lay dead in the snow, each with an arrow in their heads. They were now quite dead. Thorin could not help but note that the fletching upon the arrow that had hit the Orc behind him had Emma’s mark upon it. His beloved had just saved his life.  
The group ran to them, and Kili gasped in horror when he beheld his brothers’ terrible burns. But to Fili’s credit, he did not cry out, said nothing in fact as Kili wrapped his arms carefully about his brother’s waist to hold him up. Emma gazed at both of them knowing that they were lucky to be alive. But they were both terribly burned, their clothes still smoldering from the blaze. She asked Dwalin to get her healing supplies out of the wagon, and then Thorin was beside her. He went to put his arms around her, then winced and dropped them helplessly. Emma turned his hands palms up, and saw that they were blackened and blistered as he waved one hand towards Fili and asked her “My love do you think there is aught you can do for him? I found him in the bedchamber under a flaming beam.” She was saddened as she nodded, gazing at his palms. His large hands were so damaged, that she knew the mighty king of Erebor would never wield a sword ever again. She next looked to Fili, and when she saw the damage to his face, neck and chest, she began to weep all over again. Her tears were silent this time, and her heart was breaking for them. They were proud men, and would never come to terms with their personal losses. Fili gasped out, “Milady Aunt, any assistance you can give me would be greatly appreciated!”  
Emma walked over to him with Thorin. She had to ask him. “Fili, what in Mahal’s name was so vital that you went back into the house?” Fili told her quietly, “I realized there was on very important item we’d left that you had hidden. I went in to get it, then suddenly the house was afire.” Thorin was mystified when he handed her a small box, and she began to weep all over again. Emma did not give him time to question her. She went to Fili, throwing her arms about his neck. Before the pain of it could cause him to cry out, a strange and wondrous thing happened. As Thorin and Kili watched them, their hearts breaking at Fili’s wounds and Emma’s weeping, the air about Fili and Emma began to vibrate with energy. When it began to glow blue, all of the men gasped in stunned amazement. Emma’s green eyes were suddenly glazed over, and Fili’s countenance was twisted with agony. He cried out as she first touched his once handsome face, then his neck, and finally his shoulder and chest. It went on for what seemed to Thorin like hours. They gasped again as they watched Fili’s burns slowly heal. Thorin moved to his lady, standing just outside of the blue glow. He watched as she began to sway slightly. Her face was pale as well, but she was unwilling to let Fili go for any reason. Thorin saw that whatever magic’s she was doing were wearing her out. At last they all saw that their lady had totally healed the prince. Thorin caught his little lady as she began to fall. Blood trickled from the corners of her emerald eyes, and this worried him no small amount. As he reached out his hands to wipe the red stain away from her face, her hands took his own. Her eyes began to glow again. Thorin was then assailed with agony as the blue mist hit his hands, but he stubbornly refused to cry out, as Fili had done. It went on for long moments, until he thought he would surely pass out from the pain. Blood was flowing freely from Emma’s eyes now. Thorin saw this, and tried with all his might to break free. Thorin feared it would make her go blind. He found he was unable to get free, and cried out hoarsely, “Emma please! Let go! You will harm yourself!” Then she collapsed in his arms, and the blue mist went away. Kili and Fili rushed to where their uncle knelt in the snow with Emma in his mighty arms. Kili tore strips from his white under tunic and wet it with snow, handing it to Thorin. His dark eyes widened, and he exclaimed, “Uncle! Your hands!” Thorin glanced at them, seeing they looked as though he hand never been injured. He gently wiped at her bloodstained cheeks, calling to her softly, “Emma! My love, can you hear me?” Fili’s hand went to her hair, brushing it away from her face in grateful gentleness. Kili looked into his Uncle’s blue eyes and asked him “Did you know she was capable of doing such things?” Thorin shook his raven head. Still dabbing at her closed eyes he replied, “Nay Kili. And I do not think she was aware of it either. You forget she does not know her heritage.”  
Dwalin, Balin, and Bofur came over from where they had been standing guard, watching for any remaining Orcs and Dwalin said grimly, “Whatever our lady just did, you should both thanks your lucky stars that she was able to do it! Especially you Fili.” The young Dwarf nodded his golden head in agreement as Emma finally began to stir. Thorin kissed her cheeks softly and said, “My love, come back to us!” Emma’s green eyes slowly opened to his relief. She gazed at the three of them kneeling by her in the snow, and was confused. “What happened? I recall touching Fili’s face in sorrow, then nothing.” She gasped when she beheld that his face was untorn as if new. She saw that his neck and chest were also healed. As Thorin helped her to rise he told her, “ You healed him my Emma, and me as well. You recall none of it?” Emma shook her head, causing her curls to dance. “Nay Thorin, only the touching then nothing.” Kili supplied, “Aunt, a glow came from your eyes, and you healed them!” Emma’s eyes widened, and Thorin nodded telling her, “Tis true love. It hurt like hell, but you healed us both.” He grinned as he teased her, “You are a very handy wench to have around.” Emma laughed and kissed him, very pleased to know of this new ability of hers. As they stood, Thorin recalled something and asked her, “My Emma. What was so important that Fili risked his life to retrieve it?”   
She exchanged looks with her nephew, then sighed. She told Thorin, “I had intended to give this to you upon our wedding day, but since Fili risked all to save it, I shall gift you with it now.” She handed him the charred small wooden box, and said with a smile up at him, “This is your betrothal gift my smithy. Tis my hope that you like it.” Thorin smiled and quickly opened the box, smiling in awe at its contents. Emma had discovered that he loved little trinkets as much as she did.  
When he opened the box, it was Thorin’s turn to gasp in amazement. Lifting it out carefully, Thorin gazed at the neck chain of platinum. It was a long chain, with a secret locking clasp. The stone it held was the large sapphire that she’d wept the eve he’d asked her to marry him. The red heart was there in the center. Inscribed around the jewel Inscribed in Dwarvish, around the jewel it said, “Honor, Fidelity, and my love for all time.” Gazing down at her, Thorin said in astonishment, “ Tis a wondrous gift my love, and I shall always wear it with pride. I swear I shall never take it off on my own volition.” He kissed her lips softly. Thorin had trouble with the clasp due to his large hands, and laughing, Emma helped him lock it around his broad neck. She stood back a little and exclaimed, “Ah milord! You look handsome indeed!” She stood looking at him in admiration. He smiled and kissed her for a long time. Then he told them, “I see no point in staying in a place where we have no shelter. Tis time to go.” The men nodded, and Thorin escorted Emma to Demon. He explained, “After the way you just collapsed, I’d like you to ride with me for a space, until I am sure that you are alright.” He got up on the stallion’s back, and Dwalin handed her up to his lord. Emma snuggled up against his mighty chest and responded, “I am a little tired milord.” Thorin nodded as he turned Demon around with Idryll following them. Even Ahdoo was perched upon Demon’s rump, getting a free ride while he could. As they started out Thorin told them quietly, “Keep a sharp eye out. We do not know how many Orcs are left in the area.” Fili, Kili, and Dwalin took the lead, followed closely by Thorin and she now slumbering Emma. Then Balin and Bofur followed with the wagon. As they went along, Bofur asked his king, “Milord, would you like me to place the lady in the cart to rest?”  
Thorin shook his raven head and replied softly, “Nay my friend. After what she’s done for Fili and myself this night, I’ve a need to hold her. She seems to rest better in my arms. And the healing has sapped all of her energy.” Fili added grimly to his Uncle, “I’m grateful for what she did for me, but I do not like the blood that runs from her eyes.” Thorin nodded and agreed, “I fear if it occurs too often, she will go blind.” He sighed as he looked down at her angelic face and finished, “We shall have to guard her health to make certain that does not happen.” With that said, the headed towards the monastery, where he and Emma would be joined for all time. Thorin found he could not wait to reach their destination, and to make Emma his wife.


	14. A MEETING BETWEEN THE DWARVES AND ELVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his group meet up with the race of people that he hates the most, the Elves of Rivendale. Some hostilities ensue, but Elrond brings vital information that changes their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX.

CHAPTER 14: A meeting between the Dwarves and Elves

It had been a long journey, with all of the heavy snow making it necessary to ride the mounts slow for fear that one of the horses would break a leg in a sink hole under the thick layers of snow, The sun was just sinking when they decided to make camp for the night. They were could and hungry, and for an hour just past it had begun to snow hard once again.

Thorin had been watching over his Emma, tending to her with care. While he did his best to keep he from feeling the bone chilling cold, he still saw that her slim shoulders were continuing to tremble from the weather even in her fur lined cloak. His men had noticed her condition as well, it seemed. They had all given up their blankets so that Thorin could more easily keep her warm at night so she could sleep. When Emma protested, they assured her they had slept out in far colder weather without coverings, and they would be just fine. Dwalin boasted that they had slept out many a night in just their cloaks, whereas she had not. And so the night past had Found Emma wrapped snugly in Thorins’ mighty arms. Two blankets below her and the rest above. Thorin made her pallet as close to the fire as he was safely able, and she did not realize that the minute her head lay upon his chest, she’d fallen into an exhausted slumber and had rested undisturbed throughout the entire night.

That Emma was grateful for all the warriors were doing for was obvious, and that she did not know what she’d done to merit it was also clear to him. Thorin had finally explained to her that by what she had done at the cottage, she had won the hearts and devotion of every one of them. Emma had smiled that gentle smile of hers, and before she had started their dinner, she had hugged all of her newfound friends and relatives tightly in love and gratitude. She’d never felt such an outpouring of love in all of her life, and it made her joyful to know that these gruff, mighty warriors cared so deeply for her. After all, they were the only ones in the world she could call family, and Emma found her heart bursting with joy. Her life was all she could have prayed for and more.

Now as they were making camp, Balin built a mighty fire, and Emma rummaged through their supplies. Getting vegetables, and several rabbits, she walked dejectedly towards the large pot that Kili had just filled with snow. Fili had been watching her, and went to her side, saying softly, “Dear Aunt, why don’t you chop up the vegetables whilst I take the rabbits and dress them out for you?” Emma gave him a radiant smile, which made Fili smile down at her as well as he heard her say with relief, “ Oh Fili, would you please? I declare I do not mind cooking for all of you, and I understand your body’s need for meat.” she finished softly, “But back in the wood at Ivesdale, the animals were my only friends. I cannot bear skinning them and such.” she shuddered at the thought. Fili smiled down at her, giving her a brief hug. He then took the animals some distance away from her, turning his broad back to her so that she would not see. The snow that Kili had placed into the pot was turned to water, boiling, and she chopped the vegetable while Bofur helped her by making the bread and setting it near the coals by the fire to cook. Then with a wink at her which made Emma smile, he was off to care for the horses. While she waited for the rabbits, Emma went and got the spices she’d need for the meal. She’d just added them when strong arms went around her from behind, pulling her close to a muscular chest that she knew so well. She smiled, relaxing her body against his, and giggled, saying softly, “Milord, do you never grow weary of holding me?” Thorin turned her about, kissing her cheeks, her hair and finally her lips ere he answered with a grin, “Nay my love, I never do. And soon we shall be man and wife, and shall never be parted again.”

An unfamiliar voice came to them, saying dryly, “I would not bet my last gold piece upon that fantasy Thorin Oakenshield.” In an instant Emma saw Thorin’s face cloud over into a furious storm that she’d never beheld before. Before she could say a word, He thrust her behind him. Bofur tossed her the crossbow Dwalin had made for her, and she deftly caught it, coming to stand beside the man she loved. That it was aimed and at the ready did not surprise the king of Erebor. She was aiming her weapon at the tall brown haired Elf, even as the black haired woman at his side aimed hers at Thorin. The tall woman told her coldly, “Do you shoot my father, it will be my pleasure to kill your man.” Emma replied coldly, “If you do that, I vow to Mahal that you too shall die ere you take my next breath wench!” Thorin saw that things were quickly getting out of hand with the women, and said with a sigh, “Why do you follow us Elrond? What in the hell do you want?” To his warriors he ordered “Put your weapons down but be wary. I’ll hear what he has to say.” Elrond nodded to the king of Erebor, knowing how much it had cost him to make even that small concession. Elrond was well aware of how deeply Thorin hated the Elves. And so, The Elven king nodded to Thorin and told him, “we were not following you Dwarven king. I’ll gladly tell you what is amiss, but first do you not think it wise to disarm our women ere they kill each other?”Thorin nodded his agreement curtly, but Emma saw his eyes were not full of fury as they had been. He asked her quietly, “My love, I would have you lay down your crossbow. If there’s blood to be spilled this night, it will not be by us.” While this was going on, Elrond spoke to his child in exasperation, telling her curtly, “Arwen! Lay your weapon aside! WE are guests in this camp, and upon my honor, we will not break the piece.” Knowing her fiery temper, he reached over and took it from her. With a wave of his hand it had disappeared. Emma showed her contempt of the tall lady by turning her back upon her, going back to the pots to finish making the meal. Thorin watched her go, and when his bluest eyes turned back to Elrond, there was a soft smile upon his face. Elrond told him as he advanced towards Thorin, “That is quite a remarkable woman you have chosen for your wife milord.”Thorin smiled at his adversary and nodded. Then he asked softly, “She is indeed. But how is it you know so much of her Elrond? Even she does not know her heritage.” The elven lord told him, “Tis all the Dwarven people could speak of until very recently.” The stiffening of Thorin’s broad back caused his lady to come to him placing her arm around his waist, Her green eyes were full Thorin felt her tremble in fear, and his arm went about he shoulders trembling in worry. Thorn asked in growing dread, “what has happed to my people Elrond of Riverdale?

Elrond sighed, and it was then that Emma realized the man was bone weary and in great need of food. This made her recall her manners, and walked over him, surprising both leaders as she took him arm and asked, “milord of the Elves. Forgive me if I have forgotten my manners! You look dead upon your feet! Please come sit by the fire and Ill give you some warmed mead, and food and bread. I know it will not be anything that you are used to eating, but it will give you some strength that it seems to you need right now. “ As Emma handed he and Thorin steaming mugs of mead, and Elrond sipped it, relishing every mouthful. For a moment Thorin awaited his answer. It was clear to him now that his mind wasn’t filled with rage, that Elrond had fought long and hard, and was nigh onto exhausted. He felt pride again at his wife to be, for she had seen that which in his great anger he could not. Arwen, having seen the small woman’s genuine concern for the fathers’ well being, had won her over, and she too aided in getting the rest of the meal. After handing them their stew, more mead, and large pieces of bread and butter, Thorin allowed Elrond to take a few bites, then could wait no longer. He questioned, in quiet dread. “Lord, I await your answer. What occurred at the monastery? And my people? Are the well and safe.” It was a t that moment that Emma realized the Elven soldiers were facing away from the fire, not towards it.They were clearly protecting not attacking. But from what? Elrond caught her attention then as he spoke, :My daughter Arewn was visiting some friends at he monastery. Tis how I came to be there. I’d come to take her back to our home. Thorin, the orcs attacked the monastery! They burned it to the ground, uncaring who might be inside. Your people are safe, for I sent them with a detachment of my soldiers back to Rivendale. They await you and your lady there.”

Thorin swore in Dwarvish, a long furious stream of words. And Emma gasped, gripping his mighty forearms hard. She felt his body was trembling in fury. Thorin spat out, “Twas Azog and his minions was it not?“ Elrond nodded and replied grimly “ I must tell you lord of Erebor, that Azog himself led he battle charge.” Elrond’s’ brow furrowed and he added, “Also there was a human man with him, tall with scars across his face.   
The Dwarf kings blue eyes froze over as he thought about it. Minutes went by, and Emma grew concerned since he’d not uttered a sound. Finally he roared “Wilhelm!” He’s working with the evil one to gain his revenge against me.” Staring into Elrond’s’ questioning eyes, Thorin quickly said how he’d made their life unbearable. The attack at he gorge; Emma getting nearly raped by him at he fair, and her poisoning. Dwalins’ grim voice came to them as he growled, “We must get Wilhelm, and soon milord! He’s been luckily. Each time his vengeance was aimed at our lady, not us. We must find him and end his life, Else our lady’s’ life will always be in peril.” In the growing silence, Elrond took a spoonful of the stew and told Emma, “Elves do not usually eat meats. But I declare that this is the best I have ever tasted.:” Emma knew he was but trying to break the tension vibrating in Thorin’s broad shoulders, but to no avail. Still she thanked him graciously. Her green eyes were once again trained on Thorin in worried dismay. Indeed, all of the Dwarves were eyeing him with great concern. He’d been silent for far too long now. Finally Elrond sighed and said quietly, “King of Erebor, I know of the pain you suffer at Azog’s hands. I too have lost loved ones to the dark side. But my friend, I felt the need to tell you, lest you met them on the battlefield unawares.” Thorns’’ bluest eyes went to the Elven king. He stared for long moments. Then with a snarl of fury and pain which came from deep within him, he stood, abruptly walking a short distance from them all. He stood alone, staring into the night with unseeing eyes. Emma had heard from Dwalin how as a young man, Thorin had watched Azog behead his grandfather the king, right before his eyes. How he had wanted to rush Azog even then. But Thorns’’ father demanded that he stay. The older man had declared that he’s lost enough family, and that he’d not lose his only remaining son. Dwalin had further said, that though he could not be found among the slain, Thorin’s father was never seen again. Tears filled her eyes and slid unnoticed down her cheeks at this tearing open of the raw wounds that still tormented him. Still she did not go to him, knowing instinctively that he very much needed this time to collect himself. When Elrond and Arwen saw the diamonds and rubies fall from Emma’s eyes, they said nothing. But then as golden pearls and even rare black ones came as well, their faces showed their surprise. Fili did not like the way they were eyeing the fortune in rare jewels lying in his Aunts lap. So on quiet feet he went to her, kneeling beside her defensively. Kili joined his brother. As Fili dried her eyes gently, Kili got out a pouch from around his broad neck. Wordlessly, he handed it to her. Emma smiled weakly at them both, and put the pearls into the pouch which was already full of them. When she would have given it back to him, Kili kissed her cheek, and murmured, “Nay dear Aunt. Place it around your neck and under your riding costume. You may have need of them when I am not around one day.” Emma did as he bade her, her mind still upon her beloved. But the nephews stared at the two elves with warning glares silently. Elrond smiled at them, nodding his head regally. With that they arose and walked away, knowing that she was safe with the Elvin King.

Thorin had by then turned back the the group by the fire, and when he saw his nephews hovering over Emma, saw her weeping, He swore, going to her in quick strides. Thorin sat close to her and took her into his mighty arms, kissing her tear stained cheeks. He murmured to her, as though they were alone, “My Emma, please do not cry for me. It happened long ago and is done now.” She lay her head upon his broad shoulder saying sadly, “But it is not over my love! Nor will it ever be until you gain back Erebor, and end that creatures’ life!! The agony of all you have lost to that vile demon is there within your eyes far too often still for my liking!” Thorin was deeply moved by her impassioned words, and pulled her onto his lap, making sure that her cloak was wrapped firmly around her. He added simply, with deep affection in his voice, “My Emma! How I do love you!” She smiled up at him and replied fervently, “And I love you my smithy, with all of my heart.”

This mention of how they had met brought a small smile to his lips at last. As Thorns’ bluest eyes turned to the Elf king, he saw quiet questioning there, and told him, “Twas how we met. I was the blacksmith at Ivesdale, and she was the mayor’s cook. I had been trying to maintain a low profile so that Azog or his minions did not find me until I could figure out a way to gain back Erebor. There was a high price upon my head. We found each other in the forest.” Elrond made a mental note to speak with them concerning who Emma truly was, but seeing as how the group was exhausted, he thought he’d let it wait for another time. Instead he offered, “My friend, why don’t you and your group come to Rivendale with us? There you could be reunited with your people, and could be wed as well. You know a king cannot be wed by anyone but another king. And I would be honored to perform that duty for the two of you.” Thorin thought a moment, and Emma wiggled in his strong arms until he looked at her. The pleading in her emerald eyes he could not deny, and so he nodded at Elrond and told him, “It would solve a problem that I had not thought about when we started towards the monastery. What say you little one?”   
Emma squealed and threw her arms about his neck, covering his face with kisses as her answer. Thorin laughed in delight, teasing her, “So are you that anxious to be wed to an old man like me?” She playfully slapped his chest, hurting him not at all, and he gazed at the smiling Elf king, saying simply, “My thanks Elrond. We shall take you up on your offer.”  
Emma kissed him & tried to get free of his iron grip. Thorin looked at her and she proclaimed, “Let me up milord! You have not eaten yet, and I’ll not have you getting weak so close to our wedding!” Thorin reluctantly let her up and could not resist adding, “So, are you telling me that I shall need my strength to keep you happy, as a husbands’ duty requires?” His blue eyes brimmed with mirth. Indeed, even Elrond had difficulty keeping a straight face. The Dwarves roared with laughter however. After the kings, Arwen, and the Dwarves had broken their fast, it occurred to Emma that Elrond’s’ troops had not eaten. She lamented aloud that she wished she had enough food prepared to feed them all. Elrond smiled at her gently, already likening this kind , caring woman before him. With the Adie of his magic’s, he redoubled the food so that Arwen and Emma had enough food, bread and mead to break the fast of all of the troops. Watching Emma happily passing the first hot meal to them that they had enjoyed in many a day. Out of admiration for lady Emma’s care for him men, Elrond decided that a small gift was in order fot the lady and her lord.. He used his magic’s to create a tent for his daughter, and another stood a few feet away, The flap was open, and Emma sighed in gratitude at the steaming bath crisp clean sheets, and table filled with ;elfish wines=, as well as many kinds for fruits for them to enjoy.

Emma gazed longingly at the tents; continents, not realizing she did so, until Elrond’s‘ hand came to rest gently upon her slim shoulder.. He did not miss Thorin’s scowl at his familiarity he with kings’ bride to be. The Elvin lord told them with a smile.” news has come to my ears that that archaic law that proclaimed that a man cannot lay with a maiden woman has been rescinded at last. With a smile he told them :Emma, Thorin I think you’ve been apart long enough. This tent and its contents are for you and your lady. Go have some well deserved time alone with each other.. You have been kept part far to long or a young couple in love.” Thorin nodded and told Elrond, in a gentle a toe as the Elf king had ever heard from a dwarf, “My thanks Elrond. Tis a time that my lady and I will greatly enjoy.” Arwen added her own touches. A beautiful green night rail and matching robe lay the bed, as well as royal blue sleeping pants were upon the bed, With a genuine smile towards his guests, Thorin took Emma’s small hand and bade her, “Come my sweet, let us go enjoy our time alone together,” And with that he guided her into the tent, closing the flap securely behind him.

As soon as they were alone, Emmas’ arms went about his broad neck they began kissing. Thorin’s mighty arms were tightly about her small waist, s he began to kiss her long and lingeringly., “Come my sweet. Let us sit and eat, then avail ourselves of the bath yonder. “He grinned evilly as he added, “Than of course if you are not too tired, we could make love the rest of the night. What say you?” Her answer was a shy smile, as she slowly removed her green riding outfit. Thorin watched mesmerized as each garment fell to the floor. She stopped when she reached her undergarments. He couldn’t help himself. Though they had only been on the road just over a weeks’ time, it felt to him as though it had been ages since his hands had made contact with her creamy skin. He slowly arose, and went to her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, his other went to her cheek, caressing her face, then to her long brown hair. He felt no need to hurry, despite the white hot lust that was coursing through his veins. He wanted to go slow, to really love her. Touch her. He wanted them to lose themselves in each other. He felt her small hands tugging at his heavy over tunic, and he let her go long enough to aide her. In a blink of an eye, Emma had him down to nothing but his loincloth. As she gazed down, she saw proof of his desire. His penis was rock hard, throbbing. His bluest eyes were ablaze with his desire for her. Picking her up, he carried her to the tub as he said in a tone that resembled a growl, “Come my love. Our pleasure can wait. First we need to enjoy a long hot bath together. He set her on her feet, and she was naked and in the tub before he could stop gazing as her. Finally she promised him softly, “Do you not get yourself naked milord, I’ll tear that loincloth from you.” 

With a chuckle he got himself nude quickly and got into the large tub with her. Taking soap into his large hands, he got a good froth of bubbles going, and reached for her. Emma’s green eyes glittered in the firelight as she asked breathlessly, “Whatever are you doing Thorin?” his voice was deep with desire as he replied, I am going to wash that sexy body of yours, from top to bottom.” And he began at her face, then her neck, and downward. It was the most arousing thing he’d ever down, to want a woman’s body so badly, yet take the time to go slow, to enjoy her form, touching her with just his soapy hands. As he continued his ministrations of her, Emma let out a soft moan as his hands went to her breasts, touching, stroking those mounds of flesh as he continued onward. Her nipples were hard; Thorin groaned, for he knew that her mound would be juicy already. At last he stood with her. His gaze never leaving hers, Thorins hands went between her thighs. Emma let out a long moan, and gripped his broad shoulders to keep herself upright. Thorin rinsed the soap from his hands, all pretense gone. His arm went around her waist, and his other hand reached down once again. His masterful, practiced fingers, rubbed her clit and she cried out, her body growing tense. Next he slid a finger deep inside her. Emma shook with the force of her need even harder. Her eyes closed and her knees became weak. “no you don’t vixen” Thorin told her as he got out of the tub with her. Drying her off quickly, he added, “You’ll not come until I taste that sweet pussy.” He got in the bed with her, and to his surprise, she quickly took his long thick cock into her mouth, sucking greedily at it. Thorin was incapable of conscious thought. He picked her up and spread her pussy across his face. His groans were getting more and more intense. He tried to get her to away from his cock. She would not budge. As he realized she was going to suck him dry, he growled, and feasted on her clit and dripping pussy. He sucked and nibbled and thrust his tongue inside of her. She in turn took him as far as she was able into her mouth, until the head of his cock was nearing her throat. Loud moans and groans filled the room as each of the feasted upon the other. Emma’s body went rigid a moment before his did. Her hot juices covering his beard and flowing into his mouth sent him over the edge. She wrapped her hand around his cock to prevent him from choking her with his large size as his hips began to thrust wildly. This made her to continue her orgasms, that she could elicit such pleasure in him. Finally Thorin’s body went rigid, and his hot seed went down her throat just as Emma was finishing a mind blowing orgasm of her own. After a momwnt or so, he helped her up so that she could lie beside him. He got up and brought back two glasses of Elven merlot. He grinned wryly as he told her, “I thought you might need to wash the taste from your mouth.” She took a sip as he lay on his side beside her. “Why would I do that? My love, I like the taste of you.” she told him honestly. Thorin almost chocked on his merlot as he heard her. He grinned slyly and told her, “I think we will need to try it again in the tub soon. “ He touched her cheek then gently kissed her lips as he told her, “I love you my little one.” She smiled and replied, “And I feel the same way about you my smithy.” He put their glasses upon the table, and got into bed with her. Immediately she was in his arms, her head upon his chest. She yawned, and Thorin chuckled. “Sleep for now my queen. And sleep in a little in the morn. I’ll probably arise early, and speak to Elrond.” she nodded happily, and soon they were both in deepest slumber.


	15. The Desperate Flight to Rivendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Emma's generous gift from Elrond is spoiled when the evil one suddenly attacks

CHAPTER 15 THE DESPERATE FLIGHT TO RIVENDALE

 

After Emma had fallen asleep, Thorin stood naked, staring down into the brassier, lost in thought. He was thinking of many things. Of the delights they would soon share in their marriage bed, and of the future. He adored children, and prayed to Mahal that soon they would be blessed with one of their own. He knew that Emma felt the same way. He frowned, because soon after he wed his darling Emma, he would be leaving her to regain Erebor. He knew since she never mentioned it, that Emma either had forgotten, which was unlikely, or she simply chose not to think about it. Thorin knew that it would be the most difficult thing he’d ever had to do, to leave his beloved behind at Rivendale.. He’d not asked Elrond yet to keep her under his protection while they were gone. Even though he yet mistrusted the Elves, Thorin instinctively knew that Elrond would treat her as one of his own.

He sighed, his heart suddenly heavy with these gloomy thoughts. As his blood was still boiling with lust, he knew sleep would elude him for the rest of the eve. He refused to wake Emma just to slake his lust for her once again. So he retrieved a gift he’d been working on in secret, and headed out of the tent, sitting by the fire, and whiling away the hours working on this important task. Elrond found Thorin at the fire sipping coffee at dawn. He was critically gazing at something he’d been working on. From the piles of shavings that Thorin tossed casually into the fire,   
Elrond could see that the Dwarven king had been awake most of the night. Whatever Thorin had been gazing at, he finally nodded satisfied, and was about to place it back into the box, when Elrond spoke,“ I bid you good morn, King under the mountain!“ He said quietly as he sat next to the dwarf. Thorin’s bloodshot blue eyes glanced at him, an he nodded murmuring his greeting. Elrond complimented him on the fine craftsmanship of the item he’d just completed. Without a doubt he knew it was for Emma. As he sipped is coffee, Elrond commented, “You look as if you’ve not slept at all Thorin. I fear my gift was more of a curse then a treasure. Is all well with you?” Thorin replied with a ghost of a smile, “Any time I spend alone with my Emma is a treasure. Having her in my arms makes me feel content after losing most of my family.” Thorin dropped his gaze, having said far more than he’d meant to . Elrond understood this, and was deeply touched that this stubborn Dwarf would offer him such a confidence. He remarked softly, “I was gladdened to hear that you rid the people of Erebor of that Archaic law about not making love ere they wed. “ Thorin glanced at him in silence. The elf king added “People in love need to express that feeling.” This brought a wry grin to Thorin’s’ handsome face as he commented, “Aye Elrond! And I love her so much, that I confess I have a great deal of difficulty in keeping my hands off of her.”

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream came from the tent which Emma still rested in. And with a gasp of fear, Thorin was on his feet and running for the abode before Elrond even rose to his feet. Lady Arwen had come from her tent, and would have gone to her new friend, but one look at the Dwarven kings’ thunderous face made her step aside. Fili and Kili had just come running to the tent. Thorin commanded them angrily, “ Keep everyone out of here! And lads, I mean everyone!” before they could answer, Thorin fairly dove inside. Thorin burst into the tent, his sword at the ready, and the red hot fire of vengeance coursing through his veins. He was afraid that somehow Azog had gotten to his lady, or that bastard Wilhelm had found them again. He quickly sheathed it when he saw Emma lying curled in a ball upon the cold floor. She was shaking and crying as if her heart would break. Thorin ran to her naked form, scooping her up into his arms and sitting upon the edge of the bed with her in his lap. He held her close, and she clung to him as he spoke softly, “Emma! Hush baby, do not cry! Tell me what has happened to upset you so.” The bed and floor was covered with the same rare pearls of black and gold. But this time their were pearls of a color he’d never seen. They were blood red. He stared at them in stunned amazement. Never in his 194 years of life had he seen this hue of pearl, though folklore said they existed. The story further went that when red pearls were about, death was not far behind.

Blood was trickling from the corners of her eyes, and Thorin would have wiped it away, but Elrond’s angry voice came booming to him. “For the last time Dwarfs, get away from that door! Else I vow I’ll remove you. And I swear you’ll not like they way in which I do it!” The Elf king was roaring in a rare fury. Thorin bellowed “Just a moment Elrond! My lady is not decent!” Elrond would not be put off. There was an urgency in his voice as he told Arwen, “Clothe her at once my child! I must see her!” Before his startled blue eyes, Thorin watched as Emma’s riding costume, looking as fresh and lovely as the day she’d first worn it, was quickly put upon her by magical means. Thorin was deeply shaken. That even he could not calm her worried him a great deal. His deep voice boomed out, “Elrond come at once! Something evil has befallen her I fear.” The Elven lord strode in, his dark eyes missing nothing. Arwen followed him. Stubbornly Kili and Fili would allow no one else to enter, to Thorin’s relief. As he neared, Elrond witnessed her blood stained cheeks, the rare jewels strewn about the room. To Arwen he said “Daughter, pick up these stones. Place the black and gold pearls in one pouch, and the red in another.” To a white faced Thorin he explained, “I fear you are right. This is dark magic. I have never seen anyone with the ability to weep jewels cry a red pearl.” Thorin gazed into the elf lord’s eyes, and whispered, “Why is that?” Elrond’s gaze was steady as he replied, “Because red pearls mean imminent death.” Thorin swore softly, instinctively pulling her closer to his chest. He knelt beside Thorin by the bed. Elrond looked deeply into her blank green eyes. He then stroked her brow, murmuring in ancient Elvish. He stopped long enough to tell Thorin, “Azog has her mind in his control! I do not know how but Tis true, for that usually needs something of the persons. Something private to have success.” Thorin swore and held her closer in his mighty arms. He gritted out, “Wilhelm, that bastard! It must have been him!” He was indeed fearful of this turn of events. Elrond muttered some more elvish words, then glanced up in surprise, “I don’t even know where she got the ability to break free long enough to scream, let alone get out of the bed. Tis a freezing spell he used.” He finished, almost to himself, “her magic’s are nearly as powerful as mine. Once again, he began to chant loudly. Arwen brought the two pouches to Thorin, Telling him quickly, “ get out a gold pearl. When father is done, put one in her mouth. Make her swallow it Thorin, else all is lost!” Thorin did as she bid him the second Elrond had ceased speaking..

Emma went limp, and Thorin’s heart froze in dread, thinking he had lost her. He wrapped his large, fur lined cloak about her small form, enveloping them both Thorin called to her softly, kissing her cheeks and lips as he did so. Slowly her greenest eyes opened to his immanent relief. He sis not care if he was in the presence of the Elves. Tears slid silently down his handsome face unbidden. They fell upon Emma’s face and mixed with the blood there. “Thorin? My smithy, why are you weeping? And how did I get dressed? The last thing I recall is….” Her eyes grew huge in her small face as her voice faltered. She stunned him by sitting up straight upon his lap and exclaiming, “I just talked to the Demon Azog!” Elrond stepped closer to them, commanding her quietly, “Tell us all you recall Lady Emma! Tis of the greatest importance!” She looked at Thorin and said with a deep shudder,” That vile creature from hell held me unmoving, and kept circling me, telling me awful things with fetid breath!” She gasped as she recalled something else. “Thorin please!! We must away from here and to Rivendale! Azog told me that he means to kill either you or I, whichever he gets to first. He promised me we would never wed, and that if I carried your child, he will murder our baby also!” Thorin wrapped his mighty arms around her shaking form. A rare red hot fury was rising within him. A collective gaps was heard when Emma talked of the evil one killing their baby, and he glanced up. Even Kili and Fili backed up a step when they beheld the deep wrath in their Uncle’s blue eyes. Thorin commanded them, “When I am not near her even for a few moments, I charge the two of you to never leave Emma out of your sight!” They nodded and agreed at once, vowing to protect her with their lives. Next, his artic gaze went to Elrond, and Thorin barked out,” How long will it take us to get to Rivendale? I do not wish to out in the open when Azog chooses to attack again!” Arwen came to Emma, handing her two pouches. One was smaller than the other. Arwen told her as she handed them to Emma, “The first pouch is full of black and golden pearls..” Emma put it about her neck. As Arwen handed her the second, smaller pouch, Emma felt fear. Looking up at the blue eyed Princess, she saw Arwen nod her head. She told Emma, “You are wise to fear these jewels, Lady of Erebor. They are red pearls. Even my father has never seen one. They harbor imminent death.” Elrond told them enigmatically that she would have great need of them one day. Thorin’s icy stare bored into him, and Elrond replied quietly, “I understand your frustration, King of Erebor.. You will soon know everything about your lady.” he smiled enigmatically and added, “Even about her heritage.” But now is not the time. We need to get her behind my castle walls, where I can school her in how to use her magic’s.” Thorin reluctantly agreed. Fili came over, placing all of Emma’s weapons upon the bed next to her. Emma arose, and quickly donned them. They broke camp with amazing speed,. Emma rode in front of Thorin on Demon, with her ever faithful Idryll trotting along behind. She got a pleasant surprise then, when Ahdoo her hawk, who she’d not seen since before the fire at the cottage, return. He swooped down alighting upon her lap, cocking his head from side to side and making deep noises in his throat. Emma listened to him and nodded. “I know my friend. Danger is all about. I want you to fly now to Rivendale, and await us there in the wood until we arrive. I could not bear it if anything happened to you.” Ahdoo took to flight, and soon was gone. Thorin, and all of the Elves and Dwarves around him watched the majestic bird fly away.

As they galloped along in the dawn’s early light, Thorin was silent. He who had never known fear, was consumed with it, and he liked it not at all. Azog had gotten his hands upon Emma. He was very alert as they charged on towards Rivendale. Thorin realized that waiting to wed her was no longer an option. He’d wanted to let her time to get a beautiful dress and have a huge celebration, as a woman should. Now as soon as he got her to Rivendale, Thorin vowed silently that They would wed in these filthy rags upon their backs. Then he would bed her, and keep bedding her until she was with child. For the evil one to threaten the life of their baby not yet born told Thorin that this child would be of great import one day. And so they rode on as if all of the demons of hell were after them. Because this time, they really were.


	16. The Great Battle and the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the flight to Rivendale, the Orcs catch up to them, and a great Battle ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT VIOLENCE

CHAPTER 16 THE GREAT BATTLE AND THE AFTERMATH

As they charged down the road, their horses lathered from the head long pace they were keeping up, not one of the group relaxed even a little until the great horns of Rivendale began to blow, signaling that they had been seen by those within the kingdom. Emma, riding ahead of Thorin on Demon, and Elrond brought the column up short. Even from this distance, they could see warriors, both Elven and Dwarf pouring out of the gates. Thorin and Elrond exchanged uneasy dark glances. For Elf and Dwarf to work side by side without their kings’ orders was unheard of. It was an uneasy omen to both of them. Before either one of them could speak, Emma began to stir in her beloved’s strong arms. As his blue gaze went to her, Emma told him, “I need to be let down at once Thorin! You’ll soon need both arms to fight.” Thorin felt unease, for he saw her eyes were beginning to glow an unnatural green once again. Elrond turned to berate them for stopping at such an inopportune time. Emma was being placed upon Idryll’s back. Thorin had learned not to question his lady when these strange moods came upon her, but to trust in her abilities. He nodded at the Elf lord, who looked into her eyes as she told them both. “We shall not make it to Rivendale. They are already upon us. There are many of them. We must prepare. There is no sense in pushing the horses any faster. They are done in, and we would never make it to Rivendale.” Thorin nodded and said “We’re better off to stay here and fight Elrond. Do we get caught on the open plain before your kingdom, Azog will kill us all.”

When she finished speaking, everyone was on high alert. Without warning, Emma’s small hand shot up, the green glow in her eyes radiating in the small clearing, illuminating it with the stregnth of her will, and encompassing Elf and Dwarf alike. She never even reached for her weapons, which Kili had given her when he placed her upon Idryll’s back. She did not have to. Then she let off a string of vile oaths the like of which Thorin had never heard pass her lips, and she screamed, “Demon! Get down!” Thorin’s mighty steed went to his knees as Ahdoo perched upon his mistress’ horse. An arrow barely missed Thorin’s head. Emma told Ahdoo, “Go to the dwarves before Rivendale! Tell them to bring me wolf’s bane at once! Wargs are about!” The mighty hawk took flight, and when an Orcish arrow slashed the sky, intending to shoot the bird down, Emma shielded her beloved hawk with a loudly uttered phrase in a language that he’d never heard her use. The arrow turned at her command, heading back to it’s owner. They heard the Orc’s inhuman scream as the arrow found it’s intended target. They knew then that the Orcs were all around them. That they had quite efficiently encircled the group. A second arrow launched into the air, and Thorin’s heart froze in terror even as he and the elves let their own fly. The missile found it’s mark deep in Emma’s shoulder. She did not cry out, in fact, she seemed numb to all pain. Demon reared in anger, and Thorin cried out, “ dismount! We are great large targets astride our beasts! And Emma cannot do this for much longer!” Indeed, as he dismounted he saw she was beginning to grow weary form trying to protect them all until the troops from Rivendale reached them. Blood spilled freely from her shoulder. He raced to her, pulling her off of Idryll’s back. He realized to his horror that while her shield protected them, it left her utterly defenseless. Fili and Kili also saw the blood running from her eyes, mixing with that which was running from her wound. They ran to their Aunt, meaning to help their Uncle protect her with their lives. Thorin did not know what to do; if he were not careful he’d lose her, he was certain. She was willingly sacrificing herself to save them all. Then he did something that he would never have believed in all of his life he would do. Thorin roared, “Elrond! I need your help!”

The Elven Lord and his daughter turned, seeing what was going on with Emma. They ran to the group around her. Thorin straddled her where she lay on the ground. The shield she created was holding, but was beginning to waver as her stregnth left her. Then her eyes suddenly closed, and the green shield vanished. Thorin acted without thought. He pulled the larger of the two pouches out of her bodice, grabbing a golden pearl. Arwen told him softly, urgently, “That’s right Dwarf King! Place it in her mouth! I’ll see she swallows it.” He placed the pearl in, and Arwen made her take it. She opened her eyes, and though she was now unable to shield them, at least she was not unconscious at this inopportune time. Arwen suddenly reached out and touched Thorin’s broad shoulder. He looked up at her, and she could clearly see that he was torn by his duties. She told Thorin softly, “Milord, go take charge of your men. My magic can protect myself and your lady.” After a second’s pause, during which he gently touched his beloved’s cheek, He arose. Running foreward, he cried to his soldiers, “put the wolf’s bane on your arrows ere you let them fly! It will kill the Wargs, and have them on their feet as well!” Green tipped arrows flew by the hundreds then, filling the sky. Thorin and his Dwarves raced foreward, wading deep into the now foot bound Orcs. Slashing and stabbing, the Orcs began to fall in great numbers. Black blood flew everywhere. The skilled Elves also used their arrows, managing to avoid hitting even one Dwarf, and felling many an Orc. Elrond knelt beside his daughter, using his magic in harmony with her own to protect Erebor’s future Queen. His heart was full of gratitude for what she had done so selflessly to protect his Elven warriors, as well as well as the Dwarves. He intended to see that she arrived in Rivendale alive.

Thorin stood back to back with Dwalin, each protecting the other in that way. It did not matter that Dwalin had been his lord’s bodygaurd for years without number, since he’d been a young man in fact. They were now fast friends as well as master and subject. And Dwalin knew that he could fight and win against any man in a fair fight. But as the Orcish arrows whizzed around them by the hundreds, he was worried. To distract himself, Dwalin asked as they fought on, “Milord! Is our lady well?” Thorin ducked, avoiding an arrow and replied angrily as he killed another Orc, “ Nay Dwalin, she is not! We must get her to Rivendale!” An arrow found it’s mark in Thorin’s muscular thigh then, and his knee buckled with the sheer agony of it. Only his innate stubbornness kept him on his feet. Dwalin saw the next arrow coming, and could not warn his lord in time. This Orc arrow found it’s intended mark, sinking deeply into Thorins’ chest. To his horror, Dwalin saw his lord’s eyes widen in pain and surprise. He swore in pain, knowing he was in deep trouble. He silently prayed to Mahal to give him stregnth as he continued to battle the Orcs. 

Emma let loose with a bloodcurdling scream when she saw this. Tears filled her emerald eyes as she turned to Lord Elrond.. She was so fearful, that she did not even realize that she gripped his sleeve where it peeked out under the armor. Elrond gazed down at her white face as she begged him, “Please lord! Help him! I cannot lose my Thorin! I beg of you to do something!” Nodding his head, Elrond told her grimly, “I can help him lady, and will do so. But I shall need the help of both you and Arwen, for it’s a difficult spell.” Both women nodded gladly as he told them, “we shall use a teleportation spell. Tis difficult, and I’ve only done it a few times. It will not take them far. But they will be out of the range of the Orcs. Just repeat everything I say, quickly and without error.” The women nodded, and he began to speak in ancient Elvish. Without hesitation, the women parroted his words. The end of the battle was thankfully anti climactic. The Orcs were there one minute, outnumbering the warriors, then the next they were simply gone. The soldiers glanced about them in surprise. Thorin knew not how thy accomplished it, but understood The Elf king, Arwen and his beloved had just saved them all. They were very close to Rivendale’s great gates. He staggered over to them, And put his good arm about Emma’s trembling shoulders. He was utterly spent from blood loss but ordered his men up on their horses. Between Fili and Kili, who were also wounded, they got Thorin up on demons’ back. Elrond aided Emma onto Idryll. Thorin reached for Emma but she told him with a shake of her head, “Nay my smithy! As much as I would love to be in your arms right now, you are in no condition to hold me. The arrow is so close to your heart, and we need to find out the damage. Let’s get you to Elrond’s palace!” So saying, they galloped off to the safe haven of the kingdom of Rivendale.

By the time they reached palace, Thorin had lost much blood, and was nearly unable to seat his horse. Emma was quietly frantic. Seeing her mighty Beloved Leaning over his steed, clinging to Demon’s mane to keep from falling off his back, worried her no small bit. The arrow in his upper chest was so close to his heart, and it quietly terrified her. She was unsure as to how to get it out without killing him. Sliding off her horse, She asked Dwalin and Balin to help her get him down. Surprisingly when she looked to him again, Thorin’s blue eyes were open, he was watching her quietly. She turned to Elrond with troubled eyes and said, “I am frightened milord. I do not know if I possess the power to remove the arrow so close to his heart.” Arwen placed a consoling arm about her shoulders, and said simply, “I have just seen you protect hundreds of warriors. You have the skill to do this.” Thorin said softly, “Not until that arrow is removed from your shoulder love.” Elrond’s men came with a litter, and Thorin was carefully placed upon it. Emma came to him, shaking her dark brown curls stubbornly. She informed him firmly, “You are not in charge at this moment milord! I am since you are so incapacitated. My shoulder can wait. Your chest cannot.” Emma walked beside the litter, down a long hallway as she said this. It surprised her when Thorin chuckled softly and replied, “Stubborn wench! Very well my love. I put myself into your gentle care.” Great tears filled her eyes, but Thorin was unconscious, and so did not see. For him to give in to her so easily meant that he was in dire straights indeed. Strong arms went around her then, picking her up. She gazed into Kili’s dark, determined eyes. Emma gasped in surprise, and commanded him, “Put me down Nephew.” Kili shook his dark head. With an uncompromising look upon his face he replied softly, “I’ll not do that dear Aunt. I care deeply for you, and see how weakened you are. Besides, we promised our Uncle that, should he be unable to watch over you, we would take up the task.” Fili commented to her as well, “And if he puts you down, I shall only pick you right back up my dear Aunt. You are so worried about our Uncle that you do not even notice just how much blood you have lost yourself.” Emma glanced down and saw they were correct. The shoulder and right breast of her tunic was covered with it. She gazed up at them, and saw the esteem in which they held her, as well as the love they held for her in their eyes. Tears filled her eyes once again. She could not stop it. The energy draining of the shield, and the blood loss, plus Thorin’s state, had her all emotional. As they walked down the hall behind their Uncle, Kili held her while Fili dabbed gently at the blood running from her eyes, mixing with her tears. Still the diamonds, rubies and even rare amethysts began to fall. To distract her Kili said gently, “Diamonds are the first. Then rubies for anger. But the purple stones we have not seen.” Fili asked her, “What are you feeling dear Aunt?” Kili said, “Amethyists are for physical pain, or so I would wager.”

They finally entered a great, cavernous chamber, with a huge bed dominating it’s center. Elrond and his men gently lay Thorin upon his back in the center of the great bed. His eyes were still closed and he was not moving. Emma sighed and told them, “I am so sick of tears my lads! What the Dwarven people think of these constant tears I cannot even imagine.” Kili set her gently to her feet, and both he and his brother carefully hugged her at the same time. Fili told her, “What they think, dear Aunt, is that you are a loving , caring soul.” His blue eyes held her as he finished, “Were it n ot for you, many of our people would have died of starvation simply because Thorin did not have the funds to feed all of them. Our people love you.” Elrond broke in. “Lady Emma, we are ready for you now.” Emma nodded and gave out a great shaky sigh. “Stay right here you two! Did you not think I saw your injuries?” Kili had a badly cut thigh, and Fili had an arrow sticking out of one huge bicep. They grinned, seeing her determination was back as she strode to the bed. As She gazed down at her beloved, so still and pale lying there, her fear began to come back. Lady Arwen told her, “ Lady, we have not seen your powers to heal, and would gladly like to see it. But we shall go if it is your desire.” Emma shook her head and told them, “I would rather that you stay. I am feeling my wounds, and may need you to bolster my powers should they start to flag. Once begun, we cannot stop else my Thorin will perish.” She stood silently looking down at him for long moments, warring with her fear. She did not know if she possessed the power to save him, but she silently vowed she would die trying.


	17. Attempting to save the life of a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the battle, Thorin is grievously wounded in the chest by an Orc. Can Emma and Elrond save him?

Balin was there to aide her, and had quickly cut his lords’ tunic off, leaving his brawny chest bare so that she might clearly see his wound.. The arrow in his chest must come out first she saw. Already the wound was an angry red, and had not ceased bleeding. She was indeed terrified to remove it. She knew not how close to his heart it was, nor was she aware of how close it was to his heart, Softly she prayed, not who heard her, “Please Mahal, give me the stregnth and wisdom to save him. I fear I do not know how.” Balin was mixing the poultice that he knew she would need t save the kings’ life. As if her prayer had been answered, Emma felt a calmness fill her soul. Emma’s green eyes softly began to glow as she laid her small hands around the arrow protruding from his body. She dimly recalled how she had cured Fili’s terrible burns after the cabin burnt down. She began wishing with all of her being that Thorin would live. That his terrible wound would heal as if had never occurred to him in the first place. Soon the emerald glow began to encompass the two of then. Thorin’s bluest eyes snapped open, and he groaned in terrible agony. He used every ounce of determination in his being to lie still. After long moments, the arrow in his chest vanished, and she packed the herbs in the wound, continuing to concentrate, He cried out with the pain of it, and she murmered her apology as she next closed his chest, and it looked as though it had never had been injured. Next Emma healed his massive thigh, and his eyes closed. He was weak from the ordeal, and went out cold.

King Elrond lifted the unconscious king, so that Emma might bind him both front and back. Once that was accomplished, and Thorin was in deepest slumber, Emma gave up all pretense. Se sank to her knees beside the great bed her small hand covering Thorin’s much larger one. Fili and Kili raced to her side, thinking she must have passed out from all of the draining of her powers. But he small shoulders were shaking Kili’s hand softly descended upon her arm. Emma lifted drowning green eyes to him As she said softly, “I was so feared I’d kill him rather than heal him! I thought I was going to lose him Kili!” Fili helped her to rise, and admonished her gently, “”You are done in my Aunt. Tis time for you to take care of yourself! Thorin would be angry if he knew you still bore the arrow in your shoulder.” Kili nodded his agreement with his brother. They didn’t notice Elrond wave his hand in the air, to produce a smallish intricately carved pouch made of wood so thin that it surely must break. But it was sturdy. As he bent down to gather the diamonds, rubies, and variety on other gems, he whistled long and low as he studied the one he held in his hand. Arden’s soft blue eyes were wide with winder as they both stared at the jewel in wonder. Emma sighed, and as she and her Nephews walked towards the bed, she asked, “What wonder have I produced now Milord?” Elrond knew sarcasm when he heard it, and so held up the stone without so much as a word. Emma found it unremarkable, except for the fact she had never see the like of it before. To her, it was just another stone she’d wept. It was the size of a walnut, and it looked a lot like a diamond, save for the fact that it held a mirade of colors in it’s center. Fili and Kili both swore in stunned amazement. Thorin,, always a light sleeper, could not rest through the commotion. Emma jumped when she heard him swear in Dwarfish, and say in wonder, “ That looks just like the Arkenstone, only a much smaller version.” he mused aloud, “If only it were the real one.” He felt Emma’s gaze upon him, and looked to her face, explaining, “The Arkenstone is the jewel with which the Kings of Erebor, indeed, the entire line of Durin, ruled. It was lost when Smaug took over Erebor, enticed there by the fortunes in gold and jewels.” Elrond handed the small box to Emma, warning her, “Never let this container out of your sight, unless Thorin has it.”

Thorin’s bluest gaze turned to Emma and his attention was brought to another area of her person besides her face.. When he saw she still bore the Orc’s arrow in her shoulder he tried to rise from the bed. For the first time since he met her, Emma saw he was truly very angry with her. That he could only manage to sit up made him all the more wrathful, and he growled, “Woman, what have you been doing here, running about with an arrow still in your shoulder?” Emma’s rare temper also started to rise at his high handed treatment and she snapped back, “Oh nothing much milord! Just doing my best to save your ungrateful life!” His eyes were turning icy with a deep temper as he commanded her, “Woman, get yourself over here at once so that we may tend your wound! Balin! See to Fili and Kili!” Emma truly did think of arguing further, but decided discretion was the better part of valor, and gave in. She walked slowly to his side, and when Thorin could reach her, he pulled her gently but firmly down upon the bed. His temper was waning as he told her with a soft kiss upon her forehead, “I’m only upset because what in Mahal’s name would I ever do without you little one?” He then tore away the shoulder of her green tunic, revealing an angry, bleeding red wound with the arrow embedded in it deep. Thorin held her gently but firmly as Elrond skillfully removed the arrow. Thorin softened towards her completely when she cried out in agony as the missile was removed.. After packing the injury with the herbs, it was tightly bound. Elrond warned Emma once more, “You will have great need of that stone in future, I am saddened to tell you. Tis valuable beyond words, and not for it’s beauty! So Emma, keep it close to you!” His intense brown stare bored into her, and Emma mutely nodded. 

Elrond told them, we shall leave you now to rest. When you arise, I will do as I vowed to you King of Erebor, and tell the both of you all I know about Emma.” Thorin thanked him. Just before they left, Arwen waved her hand, and Thorin was out of his bloodied clothes, and wearing a pair of soft blue leggings, his wounded chest bare. With another wave, Emma found herself robed in an off the shoulder night rail of rich deep blue silk. Then nodding in satisfaction, lady Arwen too left them. Emma Came to him in the bed. Thorin’s bluest eyes greedily took in how the thin gown hugged every contour of her beautiful form. Emma smiled, pleased that he liked the way she looked in the garment as she came to his side. She chuckled mutely and thought to herself that as lusty as he looked, it would take a miracle for him to respond to her right now. She got into the bed, rolling on her uninjured side, facing Thorin. She lay her head upon his powerful chest, and something brushed against her leg. She gasped, and raised up to look into his eyes. By Mahal’s eyes milord!” she said in amazement. Thorin chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest as he told her, “Yes my little one. I am full of lust for you. I may be weak and wounded, but I am still a man in love, and unless I be dead, I shall always respond to your beauty my dearest.” He yawned and admitted, “Thought I doubt I could carry out my desires with much success at the moment my love. Nor would I wish to try with you so injured.” Emma laughed and kissed his lips before telling him “I may no longer be a virgin, but I find I still have very much to learn about men.” She snuggled back down upon his chest. Thorin chuckled and promised her, “I shall be happy to teach you for the rest of our lives. Now let’s get some much needed rest so that we may go to Elrond and find out who you really are.” Emma nodded and happily pulled the blankets up over them. In minutes they were both fast asleep.


	18. The Return of Azog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vital information has been with held from Thorin and Emma, and Azog attacks as never before

Emma was still asleep when Thorin awoke two hours later. He felt much better he found, to his satisfaction. He slid quietly and carefully from the bed. Walking over to the great padded chair by the fire, he saw that someone had lain out clothes for the both of them. The Winter’s chill still hung in the air, and despite the roaring fire in the grate, the chamber was chilly, so he hurriedly dressed in a Sapphire velvet tunic and legging of the same hue. As he donned a pair of knee high, highly polished black boots, he noted absently that the crest of Erebor was emblazoned upon the breast pocket. It reminded him of the robe that Emma had painstakingly sewn for him what seemed a lifetime ago. He pulled out his betrothal necklace for all to see. Glancing in the mirror, he added the sapphire and silver braid holders that Emma had bought him at the fair. Then strapping on his sword, Thorin was satisfied with his appearance. He piled more wood upon the fire and sat in the great chair. A gentle tapping upon the window caused him to go open it. Ahdoo was there. Hopping up on Thorin’s broad shoulder and cooing at him, the bird became very interested in the small plate of meats on the table to Thorin’s right. Chuckling, Thorin began to feed him the meat, saying softly to the majestic bird, “Very well my friend! You have certainly earned your meal this day!”

When Emma awoke, it was to see her beloved looking very dashing and ever so handsome, feeding Ahdoo a small plate of meats. Seeing that she was awake, Thorin bade her, “Put on a robe and slippers my love. We shall break our fast, then I’ll help you dress. We have an appointment with Elrond in less than an hour. You shall also meet our people today, and I know you’ll wish to look your best.” As she walked to the table, taking the mug of coffee that Thorin had handed her, she said wistfully, “I don’t wish to sound ungrateful. But even though green is my favorite color, I grow weary of wearing it.” Glancing askance at him she softly questioned, “Is this to be the only hue that I am allowed to wear, unless I am going to bed?” Ahdoo flew over the a perch and began to groom himself as Thorin fed Emma a large blackberry. When she’d finished chewing, he leaned over the table, kissing her long and lingeringly. When he lifted his lips, he told her with a chuckle, “ You may wear whatever pleases you my darling.” Getting up and walking to the large cupboard, Thorin opened the door, grinning at her. Emma’s astonishment showed on her face, and he chuckled, “Will these do?” She stood and flew across the room throwing her arms about him in excitement. He laughed and kissed her again. Then he pulled out a lovely amethyst colored gown. Emma saw it had silver Dwarven runes around the hem, and the royal crest of Erebor was embroidered upon the breast of the gown, in the exact middle, where the tops of her ample breasts would peek out on the neckline. A deep purple scarf was with it, to make a sling for her arm he explained.

Coming back to her, Thorin carried something behind his back. He lay a large wooden box before her, intricately carved with all sorts of animals. Emma knew his work, and exclaimed “Thorin! Is this for me? Tis truly a work of beauty! I shall always cherish it.” Placing an arm about her shoulders, he promised her, “Tis nothing compared to what is in it. Open it little one.” Emma did as he bade her and gasped in disbelief. She stared incredulously at the contents. The top row of the box was full of hairpins with jewels of every hue. The second layer held similar bracelets. The third layer made her gasp in wonder. It was filled with beautiful necklaces. Gazing at him with tear filled eyes she whispered, “Oh my smithy! They are wondrous to behold! And you made every one of them didn’t you? Wherever did you find the time?” Thorin patted his knee, and she sat upon it. He told her, “During the countless hours when I awoke to licentious dreams of you.! She giggled and put her arms about his broad neck. Her shoulder protested the movement, and she winced in pain. Thorin kissed her long and slow. He Gazed into her greenest eyes and whispered to her, “My Emma! How I love you! Young and lovely is what you are, and if I were not such a selfish man, I’d let you go to live your life with someone younger. But I find I would be a shell of a man without you and your love.” Emma replied fervently to him, “You have nothing to fear my mighty King! You have me, heart and soul, for the rest of my days and beyond.” They kissed once more, and Thorin noticed that her wound was bleeding once again. He stood, sitting her upon the chair. Uncaring that he was ruining another gown, he tore the garment down the left side. Taking care not to hurt her, he removed the old bindings, and cleaned off the herbs as well. Emma watched him pack the injury with more herbs and he dressed it with a clean bandage as he admonished her softly, No more lifting your arm for a time love. You’ll surely keep opening your wound if you do.” Emma promised she would not do so again, and saw his bluest eyes ignite with passion. When he tore the garment. Her left breast was exposed to his sight. Thorin bent low to kiss her there with a groan of passion. Emma closed her eyes as the familiar feelings washed over her. It was all he could manage to cease the sweet torture. When he lifted his mouth from her and abruptly stood, Emma gazed up at him in confusion. “Come my Emma” he said with a ragged edge to his deep voice. “let’s get you dressed. We have an appointment with Elrond remember?” She stood with a laugh of agreement, and Thorin helped her dress. She fixed her dark brown hair, adorning it with amethyst hairpins. Thorin turned her around, telling her, “You are so beautiful my little one! But I confess I think you need a ladies’ maid! If I must help you dress, I vow that at least half of the time we will remain in bed, with my face between your soft thighs!” Emma giggled and replied saucily, “That doesn’t sound like a bad thing to me my dearest.” Thorin chuckled deep within his chest, and told her, “I have chosen a woman who I think you will love. Her name is Edrea. She was my mothers’ lady’s maid. She will mother you to death I swear it!” He grinned with fond remembrance and mused aloud, “At least, she always did with me and mother.” He added “you’ll meet her after our meeting with Elrond.” Emma nodded happily, and they left the chamber.

As they walked down the hall, Fili and Kili stepped in behind them. Their usually merry faces were a study in seriousness, and Emma saw that they were fully armed. Dwalin also fell into the ranks, also fully armed, and in front of them. Emma realized this was more than an honor guard. They expected trouble. This was confirmed when Dwalin stopped long enough to hand Thorin his, which Erebor’s king put on quickly. As they continued on, Emma sensed something was not right. A tension built up in her soul, and suddenly she dropped to one knee. Her hands went to her head, covering it, much to Thorin’s shock . He knelt beside her, and her emerald gaze came up. Only he saw it was not Emma who looked back at him. It was Azog. His evil, gravely voice boomed with laughter as he taunted the king. “You thought you were rid of me didn’t you, heir of Durin! I have her now, and she will do as I bid her!.” Suddenly his voice boomed out to Emma, “He’s within arms reach! Kill him!” Thorin bravely knelt where he was. His soldiers did not know what to do. They could not harm Lady Emma. Emma’s eyes lifted, and they were not really green. They had a blue haze in the whites of her eyes. She quickly grabbed a knife from his waist, and held it close to his heart. Despite the peril, Thorin reached over, brushing the hair from her face as he said softly, “ My Emma, I know you are still in there! Fight for me my Queen! You must fight to get Azog from your mind! If you fail, then kill me, for I could not live without you by my side. The choice is yours.” He stared intently into her eyes, watching the war within. For a moment, her eyes returned to the greenest color, and she dropped the knife. Standing quickly, she murmured “I am so sorry Thorin! I must leave you now, for Azog is still within me! “ With that Emma ran wildly down the hall. Thorin place his knife in his waistband as he stood. He told Fili “Go fetch Elrond at once! Tell him what is amiss, for I fear we shall need his help this time!” Fili nodded and sprinted off.

Thorin lost no more time. He followed Emma, carefully looking for signs she’d passed by in this labyrinth of a palace. He continued on, his concern growing as he realized by the time he found her, it may be too late already. Up ahead, Thorin heard something just ahead that nearly made his knees grow weak with relief. “Filthy knave! Get your hands off of me, else I’ll turn you into something unnatural!” It was Emma’s voice. Thorin knew the man who retorted, “No you shall not Azog! I will bind her, making you powerless as well.” Then the king heard his friend cry out! “Thorin! I have her in the chamber three doors down!” It was Gandalf the gray, a wondering wizard who he’d met a few times. Thorin burst into the chamber, to find Emma held high up off of the floor in Gandalf’s long arms. She was spitting mad, hurling insults at him. Pale blue eyes studied her, then he looked at Thorin and said calmly, “King of Erebor, I believe this lady belongs to you.” Her eyes began to glow green, and before she could act, Gandalf muttered a few words, effectively halting her powers. Thorin strode over, gently touching her hair , asking her, “Sweetling? What is amiss? Tell me so that I may help you.” To His tall friend, Thorin said in minor irritation, “Release her Gandalf! This is Emma, my betrothed!” His hands were removed from her person at once as the wizard said softly, “your betrothed you say? Are you so certain King under the mountain? Look at her eyes.” Thorin instead looked at the wizard, understanding coming to him in cold waves as he glanced at Emma’s eyes. She was over at the far side of the bed. Thorin went to her, unafraid, and placed the steel bands of his arms about her waist. He was not surprised when instead of welcoming him, she fought desperately and in vain to be free of him. She began to mutter in a language that was unknown to him, and Gandalf silenced her with a wave of his hand. Angrily, Thorin growled at him with icy blue eyes, “You did not have to do that to her!” Gandalf was unperturbed as he replied, “Did I not Thorin? Do you know the language of the wood sprites as I do? I doubt it, for most of them have been dead for years without number.” Elrond came in and upon hearing the Wizard say this, he snapped, “Those words are not yours to tell!” Gandalf faced him, and said in growing anger, “It seems to me that it is indeed my task! Elrond, I know your pain, but you have put her in greater danger than you know! By keeping Thorin and Emma ignorant of her past, you have made her vulnerable! Azog has taken control of her mind!” Brown eyes widened in horror, and Elrond went to where Thorin held her immobile in his arms. He looked deeply into her eyes, confirming what the wizard had said. His shoulders slumped. He finally faced the Dwarven king, and said softly, his voice full of remorse, “ Gandalf is right. This is my fault. There is darkness in her mind.” The wizard said angrily ,“ I know you did not mean to do her ill, but by not arming this woman with her true heritage, you’ve opened her up to Azog! And you can bet he knows who she is!” Elrond nodded in sadness. He took Emma’s face in his hands, and made her look at him. Softly he said, “Emma, we know you are in there still! Fight him milady! He cannot hold you if you fight him!” To Gandalf said, “She was attacked by Azog in the wood outside of the monetary.” Her eyes changed then. Emma no longer fought to be free of Thorin. But the gaze she turned upon him was awash with such hatred and fury. It tore at his heart, and he asked, “Is there nothing we can do to free her?” Elrond had been staring at the diminutive lady deep in thought. Finally he raised his gaze and asked Thorin, “The miniature Arkenstone? Where is it?” Thorin grinned without humor, getting his meaning. As he spoke, he gazed into greenest eyes. He was not speaking to Emma though. He talked directly to Azog. “Tis about her neck, nestled between her breasts. You think I will not get it with all of these people about. You are wrong.” So saying, he plunged his large hand down her bodice, feeling around until he found it. Removing his hand triumphantly, Thorin held the box up to those orbs. The sound that came from her was fierce. Elrond told him, “Put it deep into the wound left by the dark arrow Thorin. She will scream and beg you not to, but close your ears to her words! Tis the only way to save her now.” When Thorin tore away the bandages at her shoulder, tears came from her eyes. He did not know if he should trust them. But it was Emma who spoke softly, “My love I beg you please! Help me! I do not mind the pain. I cannot fight off Azog much longer.” Thorin nodded, and in one swift movement, he buried it jewel deep into her wound. She screamed as thought someone was torturing her, then went utterly limp. Thorin caught her and held her. He held her so close to his chest, that not even a piece of parchment paper could have fit between them. Thorin was visibly trembling, his entire being awash with grief that he had hurt her so. He cared not that everyone there saw his weakness. He was not even aware that Fili and Kili were there until Kili finally asked, “Is it over Uncle? Do we have our dearest Aunt back with us?” A soft voice came from by Thorin’s breast. “Yes my dear Nephews. I am back and here I shall stay.” She smiled up at Thorin, but continued in a harsher tone to Elrond, “I do not care for your emotional pain Elf Lord! You have kept things from me! Things that it was not your right to stay silent about! Give me but five minutes alone with Thorin to regain my wits, then we shall meet you in your conferencing hall!” Her tone brooked no argument. Gandalf nodded in satisfaction. Elrond stared at her, his body tense, then he sighed. “You are right lady. Very well, Gandalf and I shall meet you in five minutes time.” Then everyone filed out of the room, with the wizard shutting the door firmly behind him.


	19. The Truth is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally learns who she really is, and who was involved in her losing her parents.

During the short time that they were alone, Thorin sat in the great chair, holding a trembling Emma in his mighty arms. She shuddered, and whispered to him, “Do you think Elrond will tell us all? I cannot bear Azog’s touch anymore.” She shuddered. Thorin held her closer. He kissed her gently, but for a long time. He hugged her for a long time, telling her fervently, “If Elrond will not, you may be assured that Gandalf the Grey will tell us all.” His deep voice was full of emotion as he told her, “Praise be to Mahal! I thought I had lost you forever!” Emma slid her arms about his neck and confessed to him, “You very nearly did my love! Azog’s assault was so sudden. I had no time to defend myself! One moment I was beside you, and the next it was as though I had no will of my own. As if I were watching from a long way off, and couldn’t stop myself. “ She began to tremble again as she added, “ Then I felt the evil one, inside me, overpowering me. I could not stop myself from taking your knife! He was telling me to kill you. That’s why I ran.” A lone tear fell down her cheek. “I knew it was the only way to protect you from me.” her head hung in shame, and she finished in soft remorse, “Forgive me my smithy. I was not strong enough to prevent him from taking over.” 

Thorin’s answer was to hold her close, kissing her hair, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Then he admonished her softly, “ Never belittle yourself, my Emma. Nor should you feel ashamed that he bested you!” he held her face in his large hands and told her, “In a way, you did vanquish him you know. He meant to kill me through you, yet your found a way to take control long enough to run.” Her tear filled green eyes stared at him, and Thorin nodded encouragingly. Emma threw her small arms about his neck, and told him, “ Let’s go get this business done with! We need to know all there is about me, and be done with the evil one once and for all!” Thorin smiled at her as he stood, sliding her to the ground, and taking her hand. Then they quit the room, heading down the hall.

Before long, they were upon a beautiful large balcony which gave a magnificent view of the night sky, with it’s myriad of stars . Their was also a breath taking view of the great waterfall, which gave the elves all of the water they would ever need. Dwalin, Fili and Kili were already there. The twins came to her, and she was whisked away from Thorin and into their arms each in turn for tight hugs. They were very happy to have her back again, and talked to her in excitement, each finishing the others’ sentences. Even Gruff old Dwalin put his mighty arms about her, telling her fondly, “You gave this old heart of mine quite a turn milady! Don’t you ever scare us like that again lass!” Emma giggled and promised him, admonishing him that he was in no wise old at all. Then Thorin took her hand once again, and the faced Elrond. Gandalf sat at a large round table, and told them all, “Come! Let us all sit, take some refreshment, and let Elrond tell Emma his tale.” He gave a warning glance to the Elf king, who scowled back at him, and called for wine. While they were waiting, Thorin pointed out a shooting star to Emma and told her, “Make a wish darling.” Emma said aloud, “I wish this were all over. That we were wed, and back home at Erebor with our people and with our children.”

Elrond mused aloud, “Tis a worthy wish lady. The wedding we can see to in two days time.” He caught Thorin’s scowl, and chuckled. Gandalf asked Erebor’s king, “She is not only to be your wife, but your people’s Queen. Would you have them watch her wed you in rags? Emma needs a dress Thorin.” Finally, he nodded his agreement, but Thorin was none too pleased at the delay. Emma listened to the beautiful Elvish music being played somewhere as the wine was brought & served. It tasted like the same vintage that Thorin had bought for their betrothal dinner, and this made her look at Elrond. The Elven king met her gaze. He could see the lady of Erebor was nervous, and eager to hear his tale. This was confirmed when she said in a firm voice, “You will forgive me Elrond, but whatever reasons you had to keep hiding what I should have rightfully known are over with. “ She shuddered as she added, “You have no idea how horrific it is to have the evil one take control of you, to be within your body! I vow I shall never endure it again. And so My patience is at it’s end. Speak, and tell me all and truthfully.” after her impassioned speech, all of them fell silent, looking at the Elf king.

Elrond gave out a long, sad sigh, and sat across from Emma and Thorin, who’d just taken hold of his lady’s hand and held it firmly, saying nothing. Elrond’s brown eyes met emerald green, and he said in sadness, “Lady Emma, I swear to you that it was not my intent to cause you harm by delaying in giving you this information!” He added softly as his gaze suddenly turned to the table, “I tried many times to tell you, but my heart simply would not allow the words to come from my mouth. Forgive me.” Thorin was growing impatient, and asked Elrond, “Could we not get to the heart of the matter? Do you not believe Emma has suffered enough by your negligence?” Emma spoke before Elrond could. She said it to Thorin, but her words were meant for all assembled as she said, “Nay my Smithy, chide him not!” To Elrond she whispered, “I see in your eyes that this was not arrogance that caused you to remain silent, but a great sorrow. You were personally involved in this weren’t you milord?” This was a monumental occasion for her, and so Thorin once again held tight to his patience, sliding his arms about her shaking body and holding her close as Elrond answered, “Yes lady, I was very involved in this, and have been since you were born.” He looked at Thorin and told him simply, “I know so much about your woman because I was there the night of her birth. In fact, I was the one who helped bring her into the world.” There was a shocked silence around the table. Finally Elrond continued, “ Tis a night I shall never forget! Such a joyous occasion turned into so much horror.” His brown eyes were staring at nothing, and held a far away look as he began, “ It was a time when there was great unrest in the world. A time when the evil that we face now was just rearing it’s ugly head.” He took a deep breath, and met Emma’s eyes once again. The pain in those brown orbs was bottomless as he told her, “My Cousin Jonas was my idol, and had been since we were children. We were the best of friends.” For Emma’s benefit he told her, “He was taller than the biggest of the Elves. His hair was dark brown and curly” Emma touched her own locks as he continued, And his eyes were a pale blue. Where I was studious and introspective, Jonas lived life to the fullest. He was brave and daring. He was a mighty warrior. He was very much in love with Estlemere, Princess of the woodland sprites. They lived in the wood we call Mirkwood, and their kingdom was called Odell.” He spared a glance towards a very stunned Thorin and told her, “ so you see Emma, your father was an Elvish warrior who was from royalty, and your mother a sprite princess.” He smiled at Erebor’s king and his lady, yet it did not reach his eyes as he went on. “ Estlemere’s father liked Jonas not at all, and forbid their marriage, so she ran away to Rivendale, where they wed. She quickly became pregnant with you. So you are in fact Emma of Odell, and are Royalty in your own right.”

In the silence that followed, Thorin murmured to his lady, ”You are Elvish and Sprite royalty.” He chuckled and teased her, “And you nearly turned away my offer of marriage because you felt you were not worthy for a king.” Emma looked up into his bluest eyes . She knew that, while he was beginning to trust Elrond, he did not love Elves as a race, and so asked him softly, “My Smithy, does the fact that I am half Elvish bother you?“ Thorin held her more tightly, and kissed her gently upon her lips as he replied fervently, “ Nay it doe not my Emma. You could be the daughter of Azog himself and I would still love you.” Their gazes went back to the Elf king. Elrond’s’ eyes were downcast to the table, and Gandalf took pity on Elrond and took up the story, knowing full well that the Elf lord simply could not continue. “Jonas was only half of royal blood, being the son of Elrond’s sister and a warrior of Rivendale.” He chuckled without mirth and added, Jonas could have been king and it would not have suited the Sprite king.” And their union is what started the Elf and Sprite war.” Thorin mused aloud, I had heard of this. But it was during a time when we had troubles of our own at Erebor, so we paid no heed.” Kili asked, “Uncle, was that when Erebor went to war with Azog?“ Thorin nodded. “Yes lad. I was but 125 winters old when it occurred. My grandfather was beheaded before my eyes, and my father had simply vanished. We were scattered to the four winds right after that when Smaug descended upon Erebor.” Emma kissed his cheeks, for the deep pain was once again there in his eyes. Gandalf took up the tale when Emma asked, “Tell me, how did my parents die?” Gandalf took a drag upon his pipe, then continued, Because of the unrest between The Sprites and the Elves, Azog saw his chance. He knew even then what Emma’s destiny was, and sought to kill her ere she was born.” He finished, “Jonas was already dead, and Estlemere was heavy with child, and was no match against him. Azog put a sword through her belly, missing you thank goodness!” Elrond helped her give birth to you right before she died. Emma, we are so sorry to have to tell you this.”

Emma was crying into Thorin’s chest as if her heart would break. She gasped out, “In Mahal’s mighty name! Thorin! I am an orphan! All of my people are gone, and I have no one except you and the boys!” Thorin could not bear to see her tender heart breaking, and knew nothing he could say would ease her pain. So he simply held her, and kissed her hair and her cheeks while Kili picked up the myriad of breathtaking jewels which fell from her eyes. The men allowed her to vent her sorrow thr parents she’d never gotten to know for long minutes. Finally she stopped, leaning her head against Thorins’ broad chest, exhausted from the emotions that this tragic tale had caused to run through her. This time Elrond added, “ I knew I must hide you in plain sight, else Azog would find you. So I gave you to a woodcutter and his wife who lived deep in the forest. Over the years, I visited you while you slept.” he murmered “Your mother was a woman of great beauty. She had long flowing golden locks and your greenest eyes. Tis from her that you get most of your powers. I will show you how to control it, and how to use it. You will be a most powerful allay to Thorin and the Dwarves.” Emma thanked Elrond and Gandalf for telling her the truth at last. Glancing at her Smithy, who’d been silent most of the time, she questioned him, “What are you thinking milord?” Erebor’s king kissed her gently and replied soothingly, “I am thinking that I have gotten the better part of this coupling of ours! I am thinking that I love you more than my own life, and that you should really get some rest now. You look exhausted.” So saying Thorin picked her up and nodding at the others, he crried her silently from the room. As they went down the hall, Emma told him, “Truly milord I do know how to walk.” She was smiling at him as she said this. She held the large array of precious stones in her lap. He replied fondly, “I like carrying you. It keeps you close to my heart, where you shall ever be.” With that, he kicked the bedroom door shut, just as Emma began to kiss him with a growing passion. As he responded to her, Emma knew there would not be much sleep this night for either of them.


	20. A Time at Rivendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and company are resting at Rivendale, and getting ready for Emma and Thorin's wedding. But Wilhelm shows himself, and Thorin has other ideas in mind

CHAPTER TWENTY A TIME AT RIVENDALE

After all that had transpired the day before, Thorin recalled as he slowly awoke that he’d brought Emma back to the chamber and had made slow, passionate love to her twice ere they both fell asleep. He smiled at the memory.

He gazed down at the beauty in his arms. Emma was still deeply asleep. Thorin felt a pang of regret for all of the sorrow his little one had suffered in the past few days. Indeed, he knew she would pass through more pain and sorrow ere they founded their home in Erebor. That he must leave her here in Rivendale while they finished their quest tore at his heart. He did not know from where he would find the stregnth to leave her while he claimed Erebor from the dragon Smaug.

Sighing softly, he gently eased himself out from under her and padded barefoot out of the bedchamber, closing the door quietly behind him. In the anti chamber, a cheery fire burned, and As he let Ahdoo into the room, a soft knock came upon the door. Quickly answering it, Thorin grinned in joy at the old Dwarvish woman standing there with a tray laden with food. Taking it from her, and placing it upon the table, Thorin quickly turned around and hugged her tight in pure happiness, lifting her clear off of the ground in his exuberance. The old one embraced him back tightly, exclaiming with a smile, “Oh! Thorin! You sure haven’t gotten any weaker, to be able to heft my fat old frame!” He grinned as he kissed her cheek, setting her to her feet. “Edrea! I’m so very happy to see you! I had feared you dead, and when Alden told me you were alive and as sassy as ever, I knew you were the one to take care of my lady Emma. You cared for my mother and myself so well, I would never consider another to be Emma’s lady’s maid.”

Edrea smiled as he led her to a chair, and was slightly taken aback when the king himself Poured them each a cup of coffee. Edrea mused that Thorin had changed much in the years since the kingdom had been split up. She was happy too see it, and mused that his little lady doubtless had much to do with it. As they sipped the brew, She asked him, “So milord, how have you been?” Thorin shrugged, trying to make light of it, but fooled her not as his deep voice rumbled, “I have been surviving. Keeping one step of Azog, and trying my best to keep our people safe, fed and warm.” He saw her shake her white head as she chided him softly, “I know the perils you have endured milord. So do not try to sugar coat it for me!” Thorin smiled wryly as Edrea continued, “And what of our little lady? I hear she’s had a hard time of it, being yours milord. How is she? Indeed, in all seriousness, how are you?” 

Thorin’s bluest eyes met the pale gray ones of his dear friend. He shrugged once again, and replied quietly with a sigh, “We have fared well enough, though Azog is still hot upon my heels, and now is after Emma as well.” Leaning foreward, he took Edrea’s hand and told her earnestly, “Tis why I could choose no other to look after her Edrea. Treat her gently. I must leave very soon after our wedding, else I will fail to be at Erebor on Durins’ day. Twill be hard for her to bear. We’ve not been without each other’s company since last Winter.” Edrea’s eyebrow shot up, and she told him a bit sternly, “I hear you have had the law changed Concerning lying with a virgin female ere you are wed. Is this true?” Thorin’s cheeks turned red under her scrutiny, but his bluest eyes never left hers as he nodded and replied, “Yes Edrea, I did that. We loved each other so madly, and wanted to express that emotion. So I changed the law.” Edrea nodded and told him, “You are a good, honorable man Thorin Oakenshield. Your mama would be proud of you this day.” He murmured “I thank you for that Edrea.”  
Emma entered the chamber then, rubbing her green eyes sleepily. Thorin arose quickly going to her side. After kissing her long and gently upon her lips, he asked her , “And how is your shoulder this morn my love?” Emma laid her head against his broad chest, breathing in his manly scent “Tis stiff, but will be fine anon.” she stared meaningfully up into his eyes, and told him sternly, “Before I break the fast, I need to check your chest wound one more time my Smithy.” Her tone brooked no argument.

He began to protest that he was fine, but Edrea chimed in, “Thorin! You must give this little angel her way at once!” Thorin sighed as he picked up Emma and carried her to the table, knowing full well with two women sticking together, he stood no chance at all. Edrea eyed Emma critically, and announced, “t milady, you are way too thin! We must put some weight upon your bones ere you start giving birth to these large Dwarven babies!” Emma laughed with joy, and to Edrea’s surprise, Emma went and hugged her. Spinning about in happiness, Emma told her, “If Thorin and I have out way, very soon I shall be growing fat and sassy with our first child!” Edrea told her lady, “I’ll tell lady Arwen that you are awake and breaking the fast. If you are going to be wed tomorrow, your dress must be ready!” Thorin nodded and replied ,“Please give us about thirty minutes alone ere you tell them so we can break the fast. Then send Alden to me as well.” Edrea nodded happily and closed the door behind her.

With Edrea gone, Thorin sat as Emma inspected his chest wound. She announced it was healed, and he needed ing bindings no longer. Thorin stood and kissed her, then took her to a chair, pushing it in her ere he found his own seat again. As they sipped their coffee, he asked her, “My little one, what do you think of Edrea? She was my mothers’ ladies’ maid for years. I could think of no other who would take care of you well enough whilst I am gone.” Emma smiled, but he noted that it was a sad one. Still she replied, “I think she’s perfect Milord! She will help me fill the endless days while you are gone on your quest.” Her eyes dropped to the tablecloth and she said no more. Thorin added, “And you mustn’t forget that Elrond is going to train you in how to use your magic’s’ while we are apart.” She nodded, still saying nothing. He reached across the table, lifting her chin with one large hand. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. He sighed, knowing their cause, and went to her. She stood, and he wrapped his mighty arms about her slim form, holding her tight as he reminded her, “We must be there before Durin’s Day, else we shall lose the chance to get into the mountain for an entire year my sweet. You know this to be true.” 

Emma nodded as she gazed up at him. Softly she said “I know this. But I am afraid for you! You have Azog, an Wilhelm has yet to be found! “ She held him tighter she finished, “How I wish I could be going with you! She sighed and gazed up at him, telling him,” I know that I cannot. So do not worry upon that score.”  
Thorin smiled at her, and asked her merely to change the subject, “And what of your day love? How shall you be filling it?” She gave him a mildly disgusted look and told him, “I’ve the fittings for my wedding gown all day, and well you know it!” He smiled at her disgruntled expression, and kissed her lips gently ere he reminded her, “Tomorrow is our wedding day love. Are you not excited?” She nodded happily as she told his, “Oh yes Thorin I am! I just wish these infernal fittings were over with!” He smiled and told her, “Some of the men and I are going out hunting. We shall need meats for this to be a real Dwarvish joining. “ He shuddered and exclaimed, “ I cannot understand how the Elves can subsist on greens and fruit! My body craves meat!”

His expression was one of such disgust, that as he escorted her to Lady Arwen to begin her day, she laughed. Thorin smiled sheepishly at her and stated, “I did rather sound like a little boy then didn’t I?” Emma grinned and slid her arms about his broad neck as she told him, “Yes. But at night you show me how much of a man you truly are.” Lady Arwen opened the door to find them still kissing. She smiled but said to Thorin, “Away with you milord! We have much to do to ensure your ladies’ gown is ready for the marrow.” She took Emma’s hand, and hurried her into the chamber. When the door shut, Thorin relaxed. He’d told her the truth. They were indeed going to hunt meat for the wedding feast. But he and his men had something else in mind that Emma would not approve of. Smiling in grim satisfaction, he hurried towards the great hall, where the men would be waiting. He’d given his weapons to Dwalin yesterday to take with him so as not to raise Emma’s suspicions. Reports had been sent to him that Wilhelm was in the area. Thorin grinned darkly. That one had a lot to answer for, and Thorin vowed that he would on this very day.

He lost no time, joining his companions quickly. He grinned when Dwalin handed him a pair of sturdy leggings and a gray under tunic with an over shirt of heavy leather and mail. “I suspected that you’d have to fancy yourself up to get by Emma.” Dwalin drawled out. Chuckling as he dressed, Thorin replied with a grin, “She’s one smart lady!” he gazed around at all of them, he said seriously, “I told her I was going hunting, to bring back meat for the wedding celebration. So we must get some venison, rabbits and such ere we return. I will not lie to her.” Kili joked, “No Uncle! You just did not tell her the whole truth.”

As they headed into the wood, Thorin rumbled out “At times there’s naught else a man can do Kili, except reveal part but not all. Emma loves me, and would worry. Even worse, she just might trail us.” Kili became serious as he pondered his Uncle’s words, realizing he was right. They continued on, up a trail leading them high up on a mountain where Wilhelm was last seen. As they reached the high plateau, Thorin quietly slid his sword from its sheath. He was close, Thorin could sense it. Forcing himself to not allow fury take over his actions, he whispered, “Be alert my lads! Tis certain he’s not alone!”

A voice, familiar yet different, came to Thorin’s ears then. “Ah, the King under the Mountain comes!” Thorin’s gaze locked and held with that of Wilhelm. Gone was the simple farm boy who was not quite so bright in Ivesdale. Before them was a battle hardened soldier who knew what he was doing. Thorin judged that he was now a formidable foe as he rumbled back, “Aye you fool, I am here! And you know why! Save your lumbering speeches and come down and face me! That is, if you are man enough!” The insult worked. Wilhelm stiffened in rage, and snarled to the Orcs behind him, “You may have the rest of them! He is mine!” The Dwarves readied themselves for what they knew was going to be a vicious battle, that none of them knew if they would ever come back from.


	21. The Battle Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited battle with Beran takes place, but has an unexpected ending

CHAPTER 21 The Battle Ensues

For reasons unknown to the Dwarves, Wilhelm did not take the lead, but allowed his Orc troops to go down the mountain first. They readied themselves, and Thorin sheathed his sword, quickly taking up his bow, firing with amazing speed at the Orcs, downing many of them with Kili doing the same. The other warriors held themselves with their weapons at the ready, in case the bastard Wilhelm tried to sneak upon their King unawares.

Thorin watched Wilhelm out of the corner of his eye as he continued killing Orcs. The dark leader still stood where he was, His arms folded across a chest covered with night dark armor. His expression was one of twisted enjoyment. Thorin knew he truly was a minion of Azog. Gone was any shred of humanity in him. As the Orcs and Dwarves clashed in battle at last, not one of the minions of the evil one touched Thorin. Erebor’s king put away his bow, taking his sword quickly from it’s sheath. As he aided his companions in killing Orcs, black blood flying everywhere, he saw that Wilhelm had decided to come to the battlefield at last. He had just begun to walk down to them, an evil smile of twisted satisfaction upon his lips. His blonde head was held high; he was truly proud of what he had become.

As Their dark master finally reached the battlefield, the Orcs ceased fighting, backing away from the dwarves, but keeping themselves between Thorin and his companions so that they could not aide their king. Thorin stood proud, seemingly calm. But his eyes were an artic blue, showing the deep extent of his rage at the one who finally stood just a few feet away from him. Erebor’s king knew this would not be quick. Wilhelm needed to taunt him first, to make himself look more fearsome, and in an attempt to goad Thorin into a reckless rage. The clearing became eerily quiet. Even the breeze seemed to cease as the dark leader gazed down at Thorin. He smiled, but it did not meet his eyes as he began in a gravely voice. “My name is no longer Wilhelm. It is now Beran the Dwarf cleaver. Azog himself chose it for me.” His head was raised in pride. Thorin’s voice was like a rumble of thunder as he answered with a sneer, “I cannot believe you fell for the lunatic ravings of Azog! I knew when last we fought that you were not that bright, but I never thought you were brainless Wilhelm you fool! Azog will use you until he needs you no longer, then toss you away like so much garbage!” Beran became enraged and roared, “He has promised me a seat at his throne when he defeats all that is good in Middle Earth, and evil reigns as it should.” He added “What do you know of not belonging anywhere Thorin the smithy? Nothing! Azog has given me a home, made me a mighty leader to be feared!” Thorin shot back, “You are nothing but his lackey!” Thorin brought up his sword, adding in a roar, “I’m done with this chatter! Come fight me if you dare!” Beran smiled as he slowly advanced, saying slyly, “I will kill you this day. And when I do, I shall take your woman Thorin Oakenshield! She will be mine to do with as I wish!” he finished by adding, “And I vow that her life shall not be an easy one.”

 

It almost worked. At those words, Thorin began to get a red mist of rage before his eyes. He shook himself mentally. He knew he must have all of his wits about him if he hoped to come out victorious. Then Beran swung his sword as the battle began. Because he was much taller than the Dwarf lord, with a longer arm reach, Thorin knew he must be quick and crafty. His sword swung with all of his stregnth, clashing with that Of Beran like a peel of thunder. Another swing from the evil one came with impossible speed, and Thorin leaped to the side, gaining a small gash upon his shoulder instead of the death shot that was intended. Thorin knew if he did not gain the upper hand soon, he would indeed be killed as was promised. He could not get close enough to harm Beran. His agile mind raced. Then spying the rocks at the bottom of the grade down the hill, he sped towards them, dodging and weaving as the evil one followed him. Fili and Kili realized what their Uncle was trying to do, and brought up their bows quickly, each shooting an arrow at Beran. Their aim was true. Fili’s arrow went deep into the place where the armor met with the arm piece, burying it deeply into the shoulder of the evil one’s fighting arm. Kili’s aim was no less perfect. His arrow found the unprotected area behind Beran’s knee. The orcs turned and began to battle with the Dwarves in earnest, furious that their leader had been wounded. Fili and Kili just barley had enough time to grab their swords As this new fight ensued. Fili swore in painful fury as the Orc which came at him cut his shoulder deep. Fili thrust his sword deep into the Orcs chest, and black blood spurted as the creature died.

Kili was busy himself. The creature that came at him was huge. It’s sword met with the flesh at the prince’s upper chest just as Kili swung his sword, beheading the beast. Red and black blood was running everywhere as they continued to fight each other. The battle was turning in the Dwarves’ favor. But none of them realized just how much trouble their leader was in.

At the rocks, Thorin had indeed managed to gain some height upon the rocks. He had no time to ponder if his move was wise, for Beran was upon him at once. Thorin could reach the dark one with his sword with this height advantage. His wounds were slowing him down, But Beran was indeed a crafty fighter. Still The lord of Erebor had gotten in two wounds. One from the man’s forehead down across his eye. Blood spurted everywhere. The other was across Beran’s neck. It did not go deep, but bled profusely just the same. Still Thorin was disappointed that his aim was off. He’d meant to decapitate his foe. The battle continued for quite some time. Thorin had gained the small gash across his shoulder, and one upon his side. He’d been lucky he mused. Beran was still bleeding, and was slowing down. Not only did he bear the two wounds from the twins, and the one that rent his face from Thorin, but also one upon his neck. The King of Erebor realized this was his chance to rid the world of Beran the Dwarf cleaver. With a low growl Thorin leaped off of the rocks and at his enemy. His sword was raised in both hands, and as he neared his target, he readied himself to give the death blow. Instead, he hit the ground with great force. He lay there stunned for a few seconds, than sat up, looking around wildly with the heat of battle still flowing in his veins. 

Wilhelm, Or Beran as he now called himself was gone. Thorin stood roaring, “Where did the bastard go? I nearly had him!” Dwalin came to his lord, and replied angrily, “The bastard just disappeared! The Orcs that were left as well. I do not know how!” A voice behind them said calmly, “I know why they were taken away from you, Thorin of Erebor.” It was Gandalf the Gray standing there. He added, “I realized you were gone, and knew what you were about! So I came here to help you. Thank goodness you are still alive , all of you.” Thorin growled, “I was getting ready to give him a death blow. How did he escape?” Gandalf replied as he puffed upon his pipe, “Azog took him. We both know that Beran would never have gone of his own accord. Not the way he hates you! So his master removed him ere you killed him. Azog still has need of him, else he would have allowed you to kill him, never doubt that.” Chuckling, He took yet another draw upon his pipe and said in satisfaction, “ Neither of them thought you would be so difficult to kill Thorin. While I do not approve of your going off to face him without telling anyone, I must say I am proud of how you handled yourself. All of you.” Then without another word on the subject, Gandalf put away his pipe, and began healing the Dwarves. It would not do for them to go back to Rivendale wounded and bloodied.

At last they were all tended, without so much as a mark to tell that they had been in battle. Gandalf said simply, “And now I shall leave you, and return to Rivendale. You had better hurry and get the meat you told Emma you were going for. She will be looking for you soon.” With that, he vanished. They stood there for a few more moments in silence, thinking of the battle just past. Then finally with a sigh, Thorin told his men, “Well Gandalf is right. We need to quickly find a few deer and such for the feast. Then we shall Return to Rivendale.” With that, they walked down off of the plateau and into the deep forest to complete their mission.


	22. chapter 22: Events on the night before the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Thorin and Emma share an evening together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Sex

Thorin and his troop arrived back at Rivendale, and as promised, they were laden down with meats. five deer, rabbits, and other small animals were what they brought. Alden, Edrea, and some of the cooks from Erebor were there. They knew quite well the Elven cooks would not have the first idea as to how to cook meat properly. Elrond also arrived and told him with a sigh of annoyance, “I must bear some ill news to you Thorin. These females, with all of their fussing have decided that tomorrow will not be your wedding day, but the day after, They say getting ready cannot be done until then.” Thorin was growing angry, and growled “will it now? We shall see about that.” He handed the meats he carried to Dwalin, telling him, “Would you have the cook prepare one of these Rabbit’s the way milady cooks them? With the white sauce and cheese. We are going to have some time alone this evening.” His tone brooked no argument. Dwalin nodded with a grin, and Thorin headed to his chamber to clean up. He did not wish to go collect his love until he had all of this blood off of his person. It did not take long. He pulled on a pair of black leggings and a matching black shirt. Satisfied, he left the chamber, intent upon seeing his bride to be. As he walked, he idly wondered if her temper over the wedding would be as foul as his was. He doubted it. She had always been sweet and gentle.

He’d almost reached the door where they were doing her fittings. Then he heard her voice, raised in such a manner as he’d never heard before. As he listened, Thorin could scarcely believe his ears. Emma’s patience was over, that much was plain. She Told Arwen, “I am sick unto death of these proceedings dragging on! Thorin and I will get married tomorrow, If I have to wear my green traveling clothes! And that is final!” To someone else she added, “Addison, I swear if you do not help me out of this night rail, which is full of pins, I shall rip it away!” Commotion came from the chamber, and Thorin began to chuckle quietly. It seemed his little angel did indeed have fangs, did she choose to show them. And he was loving it, musing silently that his wife would be quite a handful to manage, not always the soft spoken angel he’d grown to love. Their life together would never be boring.

With that thought in mind, Thorin went to the door and banged upon it with all of his stregnth. “Emma! Are you dressed? If so I am coming in!” Her reply made him laugh. She told him with left over anger in her voice, “Mahal save me! You’ve seen me as bare as the day I was born countless times! Why do you wait now?” When he entered, Emma was only in her slip. He was still chuckling as he saw that her cheeks were pink with anger, her green eyes sparkling with it. Needless to say, the Elven ladies were aghast that he should come in without his lady fully clothed. Thorin ignored them. Walking over to her, Thorin wrapped her in his arms. Emma closed her eyes against his chest with a happy sigh.  
His chuckle was a rumble of low thunder which she loved. Then he spoke, “I gather that you too have heard the edicts of the Elven cooks and those making your clothing. That we shall not wed tomorrow.” Her voice came to him softly, as she was unwilling to let loose of him. “Yes I heard that.” Her head came up then, and her emerald eyes were full of tears as she added, “I know that soon you must leave me to be at Erebor on Durins’ Day! And they think to take one day as your wife away from me? What shall we do?”

Thorin grew angry at the elves high handedness and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. He said softly as he kissed her forehead, “Hush baby! Do not cry. We shall be wed tomorrow no matter what. I promise you this!” As he walked away towards a chair, she stared after him in amazement, asking, “But how?” He returned carrying her sapphire blue gown. As he aided her in getting dressed, he informed her “Our cooks are already preparing the traditional dishes for a Dwarvish Wedding. They will be ready before the service. The Elves can eat their greens and berries as usual for all I care.” He scooped her up and carried her out of the room as he added, “You have countless dresses that you have never worn. Pick one that is special to you, and wear it.” She looked up at him and smiled shyly as she admitted, “This is my favorite, because you love it so much.” Thorin smiled, and stopped right there before their chamber doors, and kissed her long and gently. Lifting his lips, he murmured, “It is done then.” Setting her to her feet, he bellowed loudly, “Dwalin!”

A deep, testy voice came from down the hall. “I’m not deaf! You do not have to shout!” Emma smiled. It was Dwalin. He winked at her, until he saw the tracks of her tears. Brown eyes growing dark with anger, he turned to Thorin and demanded, “Who has made our lady weep? I’ll beat the bastards unconscious!” Thorin chuckled as Emma came over to hug Dwalin, murmuring “I am alright.” to him. And Thorin said to his friend, “What makes you think they would still be standing if I were there to hear of it first?” He shook his head in disgust. “These damn elves and their love of ceremony! I want you to tell the cooks to prepare what they can tonight. But tell them no working after midnight! They need their sleep. Remind them that they can finish up tomorrow morn.” As he nodded and walked away, Dwalin called back, “And I shall remind the men not to celebrate too much! They need to be sober for tomorrow!’” Emma opened the door to the chamber, and walked into the anti chamber. She stopped in surprise when she looked at the table. Their were candles there, alit. Creating a romantic glow. A large vase of red roses stood there upon the table. Emma walked over to them, touching them. She could feel Thorin standing behind her, very close. Inhaling their scent once more she turned to him, smiling radiantly, and told him happily, “My dearest! You always know how to make the simplest occasion so special. I thank you for the roses and the candles.” She frowned slightly as she added, “But what do they have to do with the basket upon the table there?” Thorin slid his mighty arms about her waist, rubbing her back, and then rubbing lower, until he was caressing her lovely backside. He told her, “I thought you would prefer to go with the Dwarvish traditions this night. At Erebor, the couple has the eve before the wedding all to themselves to do what they will. I thought you’d enjoy going down by the great waterfall to have dinner. Am I wrong?” She smiled up at him, and kissed him long and lovingly. When the kiss was over, they were both were breathing heavily. Thorin went to gather his sword, bow and arrow, and knives. He came back and hefted the basket, telling her, “Love you’d never be able to hold it aloft for long. I know Edrea, and am certain she’s loaded many things in there.” 

Emma smiled at him as they left the rooms, and asked him, “why ever do you think we need your weapons?” He took her hand firmly, surprising her as he sighed and said ruefully, “I had hoped to wait to tell you this until after our wedding.” They were nearing the waterfall, and Thorin sat, pulling her down into his lap. Arms went securely around her, knowing full well she would not like what he was about to tell her, “Emma, when we went for meat for the wedding ceremony, we ran into Wilhelm.” He looked at her gauging her reaction. She was not happy that much was plain to see. He shook his raven dark head, and admitted, “This was not the Wilhelm of Ivesdale.” His blue eyes stared into hers as he told her, “Azog took an interest in him after he poisoned the stoop outside our cottage, causing us to almost lose you! And his name is no longer Wilhelm but Beran the Dwarf cleaver.” She started to chuckle, but Thorin cut her off, warning her earnestly, “This is no joke my Emma! He is now a formidable foe. I had a difficult time keeping ahead of him with that damned log arm reach of his.” Emma saw he was not joking, and grew serious. “This is why I shall be armed at all times from now foreward. Yes, even on our wedding day. He vowed to me you see, that he would kill me, and take you for his own. He vowed that you would have a very hard time of it being his.” he added softly, “I am fearful for your welfare, and so myself, and all of the troop plan to be ready in case he shows up tomorrow. We shall all be armed.” She thought about it, then sighed and told him as she began to rub his broad chest, knowing full well that he was sensitive to her touch there. “We shall simply have to be careful and watchful that he is not around then Thorin. Until that event, I have another in mind. “ With a sly smile, she began to pull off his tunic. Grinning, Thorin was only too happy to oblige her. In a second it was gone. Thorin reached around her, kissing her while he undid her lacings in record time. He pulled down her gown, revealing those lovely globes of womanly flesh. With a groan that sent delicious shivers down her spine, Emma’s head went back and she closed her eyes as his masterful tongue and lips went to work on her generous breasts. Soft, yet urgent moans came from her, from deep within. She could not stay still, and wiggled on his lap. Emma could feel that he was already hard and more than ready to take her. He did not, and she wondered why as his expert hand went down until he reached her panties. Rolling her upon her back, and removing her gown as he did so, Thorin tore them off of her, starting to rub her wet lips and hardened clit, She gasped in true bliss. There was an urgency to their love making that left them panting, and wanting more.

As badly as Thorin wanted to bury himself deep inside her right then, he held himself in check. Never had he taken her before bringing her to climax, and he was not going to start that now. He slid down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nips all the way down her stomach. Emma was moaning loudly when he reached his destination. She opened her thighs wider, anticipating his next move. She heard him chuckle deep in his chest, and before she could wonder what he was about, he had her thighs open wide, cushioned against his broad shoulders. He held her firmly with his large hands holding her hips immobile. He began to kiss and nibble at her inner thighs high up by her mound. Thorin breathed deep, inhaling her scent. Then instead of licking and sucking her hard and fast, he took his time. He held her hips more firmly, and began to kiss her nether lips, teasing her. That she could not move made his ministrations all the more intense, and frustrating for Emma. She felt as though she was burning up inside. She wanted desperately to rock her hips against him but could not. By the time he had kissed his way up to her clit, Emma was more than ready for a climax. But he kissed that little hard button, then slid his tongue up and down the area between her clit and her sopping wet opening. Her head tossing from side to side. Emma finally cried out, “My love please! Fuck me! I cannot take your teasing any longer!” It was nearly enough for him to give in; he was shaking, his cock throbbing, aching for her.

Thorin loosened his hold upon her, and Emma quickly slid out from under him, meaning to take him into her mouth. But he was quicker. Grabbing her hand, he chuckled and told her “ nay my hot little vixen! You’ll not escape me now.” He brought her to her feet at once. Picking her up, he growled, “Wrap your legs around me tight” She did as he asked, and when his throbbing cock made contact with her wet pussy, they both cried out in pleasure. Emma took a hold of him, and slid his cock up and down her wet slit until he was coated in her juices. Then without preamble, she pushed the throbbing head of his dick inside of her. He remained still and she felt the stregnth of him. The throbbing of his hard cock caused her to moan more urgently, pushing herself down further upon him. Thorin growled in lust at the look in her eyes as she climaxed, crying out his name. The pulses of her body, squeezing him, was his undoing. Thorin held her under her backside, pounding into her hard and fast. Her climaxes came one after another, and finally with a roar, he thrust deep, his body going rigid as he poured his come inside of her.

When they were done, he stood holding her, his cock still deep inside her. For long moments as he caught his breath. She finally lifted her face, and kissed him lovingly. Thorin set her to her feet, and before he let loose of her, he smiled and told her, “How I do love you my little one!” She smiled as she started to dress and told him “And I love you my smithy!” Kissing her once more, he helped her to sit and said with a grin, “We should eat ere we go back! After that lovemaking, we’ll need our stregnth to return!” She laughed and they ate their meal. 

Later that night, Thorin held Emma in his arms as she slept. He could not find rest. Beran’s last words to him were haunting him. He knew they would meet again soon, sensed that his enemy was watching and waiting, from not so far away. Finally Thorin closed his eyes. Tomorrow they would wed, and it would be a day they would never forget.

Thorin had no idea how prophetic his thoughts were.


	23. THE ROYAL WEDDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Emma are made man and wife at long last, and Thorin is crowned offically as right wise King of all Erebor. The day is joyful. Will it remain so?

The next morning dawned bright, and as Thorin’s eyes slowly opened, he automatically reached for Emma. The bed beside him was empty, and his blue eyes snapped open as he sat upright in the bed. He glanced about the bedroom wildly, half a feared that Beran had taken her. He saw her night rail, folded neatly across the chair, and relaxed. He realized it was nothing more dastardly than the fact that she had arisen before him.

Getting out of bed and giving a large stretch, Thorin smiled as he recalled that as of today, she was his for all time. It was their wedding day, and he found he was excited in a way that he’d not been in longer than he could recall. Dressing quickly in an old outfit of dark gray leggings and a tunic of a slightly lighter hue, Thorin padded towards the door. He sniffed the air, and went into the anti chamber smiling.

Emma was there. As if reading his thoughts, she was also wearing an old dress from their Ivesdale days. It was the green one. When she looked up at him and smiled radiantly, Thorin nearly forgot to breathe. By Mahal’s great gray beard, he loved her more than he’d ever believed he’d love anyone. And she was all his. Crossing the room to him, Emma’s arms went about his waist, her hands sliding up and down his broad back. As they walked hand in hand to the table, he was smiling. He turned her to face him, and Emma saw he was happy, but needed to tell her something of import. His blue eyes were serious as he held her close and said softly, “When I was living in Ivesdale, and even before that, I was so unhappy, and did not know it. I thought I needed no one in my life. Then I met you in the wood.” He hugged her, and gently kissed her ere he cupped her face in his large hands and finished, “I have never been so wrong. You have made me happier than I imagined I could ever be my love. “ He breathed in her scent, and realized he had never felt both so weak and so strong at the same time. He kissed her once again, and finished, “You have done what I had thought impossible my love. You have made my wounded heart whole. There are no more demons or dark days to haunt me. There is only you. And I love you my Emma.” She was smiling up at him, and tears of happiness were shining in her green eyes. She hugged him tightly to her and whispered, “And I love you my Smithy with all of my heart and soul. All I have ever wanted was you and your love.” Thorin smiled once again and teased her. “Do you not recall what day it is my Emma?” She grinned and took his hands, replying with joy, “Yes! Today you are mine forever!” She was vibrating with her emotions, and Thorin picked her up, holding her tight and swinging her about until she was giggling and dizzy.

Edrea’s stern old voice came to him then. “Quit tossing her about milord! Poor tiny thing, being married to a great brute like you!” they turned to see she was smiling and setting a tray upon the table. With a nod at her lady, Edrea left the room. As they sat, Thorin stared at the plate of Elven food, and sighed wistfully, pushing it away and sipping his coffee. Emma looked at him and asked softly, suppressing a grin, “What is amiss milord?” shaking his raven head, Thorin told her, “I cannot abide this diet of fruits and cheeses and such! Even at breakfast!” he smiled wistfully and said to her, “I can recall those mornings at Ivesdale and the foods you would make for me. Ah Emma! What I wouldn’t give for one of your Dwarven Oatcakes!” Smiling, Emma lifted the lid off of the tray that Edrea had brought in. Thorin’s blue eyes widened in amazement, and he sniffed deeply, as he exclaimed, “Bacon! And eggs! and your Dwarven oatcakes!” As she began to serve him, he asked her, “When in Mahal’s name did you find time to make them?” She grinned and told him, “I was gone with Edrea for about a half hour last night after you fell asleep. I’m pleased it makes you happy my love.” As he took a huge bite of one of her oatcakes, Thorin groaned in satisfaction, his eyes closing briefly as the taste of them swirled about in his mouth. Emma giggled and took her seat, helping herself to one as well.

Their time together was all too short. Thirty minutes later the ladies began to fill the chamber with boxes and jars. Lady Arwen said softly to him, “Good morn milord. I’m afraid that I must ask you to leave now. The wedding is at noon, and we need to get your lady ready.” Thorin stood, and took Emma in his arms while he told Arwen, “With my lady’s great beauty, I doubt it shall take you long to prepare her. Still I’ve things to do myself, so I’ll go and leave you to the task.” He kissed Emma soundly, then left the chamber.

Knowing he had plenty of time to get ready, he went downstairs to the room where his men were told they would meet. They were merry, for it was their kings’ wedding day, yet they payed careful attention to preparing their weapons. Dwalin looked up with a smile, and said “Greetings Thorin! So tell us, are you nervous today?” Thorin sat beside him and ran a wet stone across his blade to sharpen it as he shook his dark head and answered grimly, “I am tired of all of this waiting to make Emma my queen. But more than that, I am concerned that Beran will choose this happy day to attack.” Fili glanced up at him, and questioned quietly as he filled his quiver with arrows, “Uncle, do you truly think he would dare try to get inside Rivendale?” Fili answered for his lord as he sharpened the last of his short knives, “Brother, the way Beran hates our Uncle, and desires to make our Aunt Emma his, I wager he would indeed try such a trick!” Dwalin shook his head and said loudly, “He’ll not get in on this day! Elrond has decided to reinforce the magic shield he keeps about this place.” With their chores complete, Thorin glanced up at the clock upon the wall. It was quarter past ten. Picking up his weapons, he told them, “We must go get ready for the wedding! As my honor guard, I expect you to wear your finest dress uniforms.” As he walked away they all gathered their weapons, and followed him to their chambers. Their spirits were high, and they knew nothing could possibly go wrong.

A short time later, Thorin emerged from the chamber he’d been given to get ready in. Emma and the ladies were still giggling and carrying on while they helped her dress for the grand occasion. Despite himself, Thorin smiled and shook his dark head. He hoped Emma was having the time of her life in there, for this day was really for the bride after all. His grin turned wicked as he thought that the night belonged to the groom.  
He was dressed in Royal blue, the kings’ color. His leggings were so dark, they were nearly black. His boots were the color of night and highly polished. The over tunic was a rich garment indeed. The color of the tunic enhanced the blue of his eyes, though Thorin did not care about such things. Gold Dwarven runes were embroidered about the lower edge of the tunic. The Royal crest of Erebor adorned the area over his heart. His wore the silver and Sapphire braid holders Emma had gotten him at the fair, and his necklace she’d had made for him hung proudly upon the outside or the tunic. As his men began to come out of various doors, Thorin was just finishing arming himself. He wore his knives in his belt; his bow and arrows were slung behind his back. And his sword swung at his hip. 

They fell in line behind him, but not before Dwalin wordlessly handed him a flask. Thorin took a long pull upon it, for he would reveal it to no one, but he was indeed beginning to get nervous. Fili and Kili, as the heirs apparent, fell into step directly behind him. They were both dashing in their finery. Fili wore an outfit of a lighter blue hue, as did Kili. Their tunics were also decorated with silver runes, and the royal crest of the house of Durin. Both of them were armed to the teeth. Dwalin came behind them, as the captain of the guard, and the kings’ official body guard, not the Thorin needed one. On a royal blue pillow, he carried the Crown of Erebor. His dress uniform was dark brown, with gold epaulets at his broad shoulders. His war axe and sword were also with him. Thorin continued to walk as they all joined him. 

At last they came outside. Thorin stopped and looked around, musing that his Emma would love this. The entire area was richly decorated with different plants and flowers; The side less tents that covered the tables and the dance floor were of silk, and were of different hues. Thorin realized that he, who feared nothing or no one, was getting more nervous by the second. He found his hands were shaking ever so slightly. He shook himself mentally. It was his wedding day, nothing to fear. Emma would not run away from him at the last second. Beran would not come. Nothing would go wrong, he told himself sternly. Standing up straight and proud, he walked up to the Dais where the wedding would be held. Elrond was there waiting for him. Thorins’ people, who he’d just walked through, were cheering.

Elrond raised his hands for silence. All grew quiet. Everyone was surprised when he spoke in flawless Dwarvish. “Today is a happy day! The King of Erebor has returned to you at last! Before he and lady Emma are wed, it is my duty, my joyous act, to crown him right wise King of Erebor!” As the crowd cheered, Thorin gazed up at the castle, his eyes unerringly finding their room. Although he could see nothing but her face, he saw that Emma was watching as he became king in fact. He smiled at her, and his worry melted away as she blew him a kiss. The ceremony was short, and then Elrond placed the Crown Of Erebor upon Thorin’s dark head murmuring to him, “You have come a long way to earn this right King under the mountain. May wisdom always guide you as you pass through this life, and the rule of your people.” Thorin smiled and nodded his head at his newfound friend. As his friends & comrades milled around him to get into their proper places, they all congratulated him. Fili and Kili even punched their Uncles’ arm happy in what he’d accomplished, and what was soon to come. They had only just gotten into their places, when a hush fell over the Dwarven people. Thorin looked up. When he saw her coming slowly towards him with Lady Arwen beside her, he forgot to breathe. She was a vision. Wearing a gown of white and silver silk, with the royal crest of Erebor embroidered right at the point of her low neckline, she had a veil of intricately woven webbing trailing down her long brown locks, and partially covering her face. The people knew her for her kindness and help she’d freely given them, and they cheered for her as she passed them by. Thorin didn’t hear it. His bluest eyes were trained upon his Emma. She stared foreward, and he saw that her eyes were only for him. He saw that little Ariel was walking before the pair, strewing rose petals before her lady.

When they reached the dais, Arwen hugged her and handed her a bouquet of white roses, telling her, “Tis my hope to one day find a love such as you have my friend.” Then she gave Emma’s hand to Gandalf, who, for once, wore clean robes and had his hair and long beard carefully groomed. It was actually only a moment or two, but to Thorin it seemed ages ere Gandalf brought Emma to him, giving her hand into his. Finally she was there beside him, and she let go of his hand long enough to take off the gloves, so that she could feel his hands in hers. His large hands enveloped her small ones, and the look he gave her was full of so much love, that Emma’s tension disappeared. She smiled Radiantly at him, whispering, “I love you my King” He fervently murmured back, “And I love you my little queen, with all of my heart and soul, for always”

They exchanged the most sacred of vows that day under the bright sky, making their bond permanent and unbreakable. To them it already was, and had been for a long time. Thorin knew now that this decision was permanent. That coming back to her was not a choice, but a promise. He vowed silently that he would not fail her as he had done all those years ago when Smaug took their home. He was joined to her, and his family. He could never live without her. Thorin removed a small box from his pocket At Elrond’s request for the ring. Opening it, Emma saw that it was a band of gold, with large emeralds and diamonds circling it. She did not have to ask, but knew he’d made it for her. He slid it upon her ring finger, next to the large engagement ring upon her middle finger. Then they completed their vows, and Elrond pronounced them man and wife. The ceremony was over, and Thorin took her into his mighty arms.. Hers went about his neck, and they kissed for so long that Kili and Fili began clapping and making some uncomfortable noises. Dwalin said good naturedly, “For Mahals’ sake Thorin! Let the poor lass come up for air!” Thorin and Emma both began to giggle against each others’ lips, and broke the kiss at last. Emma ran and hugged both Fili and Kili tightly. They each kissed her cheeks in reply. She made her way to Dwalin, Who quickly knelt upon one knee smiling at her in pride and murmering, “My Queen.” She kissed his cheek, and saw that they all had gone down upon one knee, even Thorin. In unison, they all said loudly, “My Queen.” and the people cheered. Her cheeks were pink as she went to Thorin, pulling him by the hand until he stood up. She hid her embarrassment in his embrace. Then Elrond handed him something, and Thorin pulled away from her long enough to place a small crown upon his head. He kissed her, and said lovingly “Now you are in truth my queen.” He laughed, holding her ever tighter as she hid her face again. He knew well that she was unused to such attention. He kissed her once again with all of the emotion in his heart, and she replied in kind. When they lifted their lips away, Emma looked up at him and said with all of the emotion in her heart, “I love you my husband, with all of my heart and soul. From this day foreward, I shall never let you go.”

The music began then, and of course Thorin led his lady onto the floor for the first dance. As it had been at the fair, they glided together as one, staring into each others’ eyes. And the party continued, and all were in high spirits.

They failed to notice the one lone figure high up on the cliff tops, standing there with his evil steed that breathed fire. His arms were tightly across his chest. The scar across his eye had turned ugly indeed, and he had lost the sight in that eye. As the people below were making merry, he was planning his revenge upon Erebor’s king. Today might be Thorin’s wedding day, but it was also going to be the day of his death.


	24. THE FINAL BATTLE WITH BERAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beran shows up at their wedding ceremony, and a final battle to the death ensues

They had just finished eating, and had cut the huge wedding cake. Everyone was in high spirits indeed, and were making merry. Emma had just stood, making her excuses quietly to Thorin. She then started towards the castle, intending to use the bathroom when a voice boomed out from very near her, “Thorin Oakenshield! You did not invite me to the wedding! This displeases me and Azog so greatly that he sent me here to give you our regards.” He sneered, “Both you, and this wench” he jerked his head towards Emma, who had stepped a few cautious paces away from him “Will die this day! And since she is closest, you can watch as I slay her first!” The Dwarven people cried out in horror. Beran reached for Erebor’s Queen as Thorin’s heart froze. He leaped across the table, his sword in hand. He was full of a rage the like of which he had never known. He realized he would never reach Emma in time. He was going to watch her die.

Pandemonium broke out as the Dwarven guard followed their king. Their hearts were full of fury and horror as well at what was going to befall their Queen. But to everyone’s surprise, their lady was unafraid. Emma’s voice brought them all to a halt in surprise. She shouted angrily, “So Wilhelm! You call yourself Beran the Dwarf cleaver now, do you!” She hissed, “And you have the nerve to upset my wedding day? You are no mighty warrior, but the same fool you were at Ivesdale! You are not half the man my Husband is, do you hear me?” Beran’s evil grin vanished, to be replaced with fury as he reached for her. Emma held up one hand. A greenish force field came between them, the same one she had used during the battle to save the Dwarf and Elven warriors not so long ago. She laughed. It was a humorless sound which caused Beran no end of rage. He growled out “Bitch! You think that your puny shield will protect you?” he began to reach for her, and Emma told him grimly, “It may not Wilhelm. But this will!” Her other hand came up swiftly, and a white light shot from it, hitting the evil one squarely in the chest. He went flying backwards with the force of the impact. Beran was dazed, and when he brought his hand to the back of his head and realized a mere woman had caused him to bleed, he stood, his thoughts only of killing Erebor’s new Queen. Emma stood aside and calmly told her husband, “He is all yours now Milord.”

Thorin was impressed with his wife’s abilities, but did not take the time to utter a word to her, as he rushed foreward. He was going to kill Beran or die trying this time. The evil one strode towards Erebor’s king. Thorin ran at him, and their swords collided with a sound very akin to thunder. Sparks flew from the steel. Again and again their weapons met and held. Neither could get the upper hand upon the other. 

Elrond, who was now standing next to Erebor’s Queen raised his hand to intervene. Emma stopped him saying wisely, “Not yet Elrond. Thorin will not thank you if you interfere. Wilhelm has caused us much grief, and this is our fight.” The Elf lord stared at her calm face for a few moments, then nodded, continuing to watch the pair that were engaged in mortal combat. Thorin knew that, hand to hand, he would not best Beran. It was that damned arm reach of his. Then his father’s words rang in his mind. Without stopping to think, Thorin dropped to the ground upon his side, swiping powerful legs under those of Beran. The Dwarf Cleaver lost his balance, and fell upon his back. In that split second, Thorin arose and leapt upon him. Sword flashing in the sun, Erebor’s king brought it down swift and hard. Blood sprayed his chest and face as his sword relieved Beran’s head from it’s shoulders. Their was an absolute silence as Azog’s minion finally died. After a moment, Thorin stood, his chest heaving from the exertion he’d just been through. As he slowly walked towards Emma, she conjured a cold, wet cloth, and met him halfway, smiling lovingly at him. As she gently washed the blood from his face, Thorin said to her, his deep voice soft, “I have never been more afraid than when Beran reached for you! And then when you successfully defended yourself! Where did you learn that my love?” Emma smiled as she finished her task, and replied “ it just came to me in my fury. I am learning more and more about my magic’s as time goes along.” She added wistfully, “I wish I could hold you right now, but alas, you are covered in blood.” 

Elrond spoke then. “That I can help you with Lady.” and with a small gesture, Thorin’s costume and person was clean. With a nod to Elrond, Thorin took his wife into his mighty arms, holding her tightly. She in turn, wrapped her arms about his neck and held just as close. They stood that way, communicating their deep love for each other without words. After coming so close to losing her, Thorin found he was shaking now that his adrenaline and anger was gone. Kissing her hair, He murmured to her, “Baby, as much as I’d love to take you upstairs and make love to you right this second, I think it wise to show ourselves to the people for a time longer. They were terrified when Beran appeared so close to you.” She smiled up at him nodding, and mused, “Tis amazing to me that they love me already, and do not even know me as of yet.” Looking down at her with all of his love in his bluest eyes, Thorin said to her, “How could they not love you wife. After all you have done for them. And for me.” Green eyes shining with happiness, Emma told him, “Say that to me once again.” As he gazed down at her ,Thorin did not know what she meant at first. Then he understood, and with a broad smile, he replied in one word. “Wife.” he whispered. Emma sighed happily, and lay her head against his broad chest, telling him, “Do you know how long I have waited to hear that word?” She told him, “You are right. Let us stay here amid our people for now. The anticipation will make tonight all the more worthwhile.”

Dwalin and the others were there, quietly waiting. Thorin raised his head, looking at them. “Yes lads?” he asked. Kili answered, “Milord Uncle, after the close call our Aunt had with Beran, we feel the need to remain close.” Fili added with a sly grin, “That is, until you retire to your chamber.” Thorin laughed, and even Emma smiled, though her cheeks turned pink. She said to them, “Lead the way my friends.” The group of Dwarven warriors fell into their places around the royal couple, leading them protectively to the dais. The people cheered upon seeing that both their lord and lady were well and unharmed.

They continued to feast, and make merry. After Thorin danced with his Queen once again, Fili, then Kili came to claim her on the dance floor. Thorin watched with a smile as the guard also danced with her, every one of them. Even gruff Dwalin’s usually stern face softened as he carefully took his turn guiding his Queen around the dance floor. The time flew by, and soon it was growing dark. Arwen and her ladies came over to the happy couple. As Thorin gazed at them, Arwen explained softly, “It is nearing the time when we shall take your lady to your chambers, to get her ready for her wedding night. Give us but twenty minutes, and then come up Milord.” Thorin’s mouth went dry at her words. He nodded, then kissing his wife one more time, he stood there watching the ladies take his wife away.

Mentally shaking himself, he went back to the dais, and took a long drink of Elven Merlot to steady himself. Gandalf’s voice was full of amusement as he said between puffs upon his pipe, “Are you nervous, King under the Mountain? I thought you feared nothing.” Thorin turned and answered the old wizard, “True I fear no man. But I also never imagined in my wildest dreams that such a beautiful lady would become my wife.” As his men came to fetch him, to take him to his new Queen, Gandalf watched Thorin go. He knew soon times would be hard and dangerous. He also knew that Thorin did not want to leave his new bride, but that too would come to pass. But there was more to Lady Emma than either of them guessed, and Gandalf knew that Thorin and Emma would wind up together on this treacherous quest to regain Erebor.

The soldiers left Thorin in the hall that led to his chamber. Taking a deep breath, Thorin walked down the hallway, going faster with each step he took. At last he was at their door. Not knowing what else to do, he knocked. He heard familiar tinkling laughter, and his wife’s voice calling “come in my love. I have been waiting for you.” Thorin walked in closing the door behind him. Then he saw her, over by the fireplace. As he stared at her, he forgot to breathe, she was so beautiful. The pale blue sheer material she’d bought at the fair was her wedding night rail. This was covered by a white lace robe. Neither left anything to the imagination. Thorin strode over to her picking her up into his mighty arms. He kissed her passionately, and she did the same, giving him back all of the love in her heart. Then wordlessly, he took her to the bed. Thorin would have lain her there, but Emma stopped him. Standing before him, she chided softly, “I know your tendency towards tearing my night gowns off of me, and I aim to keep this one. So I will remove it for you.” He watched with eyes that blazed with love and growing desire. Soon after she, he too was nude, and Emma smiled at his full grown desire for her. Putting her hand upon his cock unashamedly, she gently squeezed, drawing a groan of lust from him as she said, “Come my husband. Let us go to bed, and seal our wedding vows.” Thorin lost no time. He had her in the bed, and he wasted no time. His hungry mouth went right between her thighs, and in minutes, he had given her the first of what would be many climaxes that night.


	25. THE LAST DAY OF LOVE BEFORE THE JOURNEY BEGINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Emma spend one final day together before the quest to reclaim Erebor Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought quite a bit about whether or not I should add one more chapter concerning them becoming man and wife. Finally, I decided it deserved just one more chapter before the long journey to reclaim Erebor begins.

Thorin and Emma had spent the entirety of their wedding night making love. Finally, as the first rays of dawn were streaking across the sky, Emma fell asleep. But Erebor’s lord could find no rest, his mind was still far too active. He simply could not close his eyes , could not cease looking at her angelic face. She was resting with her head half upon his bicep, and half upon his broad chest.

How in Mahal’s name was he going to leave? His fingers softly stroked her cheek. Her bare skin felt warm against his chest. She was his wife, his heart. For the first time in years without number, Thorin felt whole, and consumed with happiness. After many years of grief and loneliness, he had finally found his home, in her. 

As he was gazing into her face, and thinking these things, his belly began to rumble, and Thorin realized that he couldn’t recall the last time either of them had eaten. He slowly slid out of the bed, and dressed quietly. He hoped to go fetch them something to eat and return before she awoke. The soft noises and sighs she made in her sleep caused his heart to race. Then he heard his name. It was a heart stopping moment that left him rooted to the spot for long minutes. She was sound asleep and still thinking of him. It was too hard to believe. Thorin couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Why had this beautiful being chosen him? He knelt by the bed, kissing her forehead softly, thanking Mahal for such a blessing. This was something he’d not done since he thought his God had stopped hearing him long ago.

Thorin left the chamber, and eventually found the Dwarves in the wine cellar sitting around laughing and singing old songs. Thorin knew they were well on their way to being drunk by the silly looks they were giving him upon his entry to the place. They held their mugs up high and cheered for their King. Balin came to his side and hugged him tight . Then Fili and Kili came next. “We thought you two were going to stay in that room forever” Fili laughed.

“if only I could.” Thorin said in a manner grave enough that it erased the happy moods of his comrades. Kili was the last to speak playfully. “At least she hasn’t thrown him out yet! He must be doing something right!” Dwalin staggered over to his lord. His brown eyes were serious even though he was well into his cups. “Take all of the time you need.” he said seriously. “If you told me the journey stops here, I wouldn’t blame you my friend.” Balin nodded adding, “You’ve done the best you could by all of us, spent your entire life trying to make it right. But some things in life have to be for you.” Everyone around the room nodded their agreement eagerly.

Thorin hunched over the barrel he’d been leaning against, defeated, broken and wounded. It would kill him to leave her, but he knew with the coming of tomorrow morn, they must begin their journey. He was not aware that Gandalf had entered the chamber. The wizard spoke then. “I wish you could stay here with your wife until the end of days, if it is truly what you want. But to be able to use the key on Durins’ day, we must make haste. We do not know what dangers and obstacles we shall encounter along the way Thorin growled at the wizard “Emma is no obstacle.” Everyone froze at his abrupt change of mood. Gandalf told him, “Of course she’s not. But I know the Durin in you and I know you shall finish this quest. I’m simply letting you know that we must leave to try. “

Gandalf walked to him, standing by Erebor’s king as he finished softly, “ I know you never planned to be wed, and that leaving Emma behind will be painful. But she is being left in the best of hands, and I know she will wait for you all of the days of her life.” Thorin whispered, hanging his dark head sadly, “She deserves better than this.” Gandalf handed him a basket of foodstuffs, and told him, “Go back to her. Do not waste another minute here with us. We will leave at first light tomorrow if our King wishes it.” Thorin sighed, and said quietly, “As much as it is killing me, we shall leave tomorrow morn at sunrise.” The decision was the final blow that took his breath. He thought he would surely die from it. Thorin mutely nodded to them, and left the room, heading back to their chambers.

Emma awoke alone. Their was no warmth from Thorin’s body beside her. Cool morning air made the curtains blow, and filled the room. Thunder and lightening sounded in the distance, promising a coming storm. At that noise, Emma panicked. “Thorin, Thorin” she whispered. She slipped from the great bed and lost her balance on the sheet she’d wrapped about her, falling to the carpet. She pulled the sheet over her breasts to ward off the cold air as she sat there with a blind panic filling her heart. The emptiness of the early morn room scared her. Emma thought that he’d left her already. “Thorin!” she cried out as tears began to fall. Great large emeralds and diamonds fell from her tormented eyes and hit the floor about her.

He was coming down the hall with the basket of food when he heard her cry out his name. Their was such anguish in Emma’s voice that an icy shot of fear ran down his spine. Thorin raced to their door, opening it quickly. He found her there upon the floor, trembling and weeping, her lovely green eyes huge and filled with pain. Thorin raced to her and fell to his knees beside her, setting the basket aside. His strong arms went about her small form at once, as she Whispered, “I awoke and you were gone! I thought you had left without even saying goodbye!” She choked out. Thorin picked her up, setting her upon the side of the bed. He was next to her then, and his strong arms went about her shaking form tightly. He murmured, “No, my love, I am here.” He rocked her gently, rubbing her back softly and kissing her tears away. “Please don’t cry baby.” he told her gently. He could not stop her tears as she clung to him. Thorin knew there were no words with which to comfort her. He would soon leave, and she knew this. And seeing her thusly made leaving her seem impossible. He bent slightly and got the basket from the floor while she remained in his lap, where she’d climbed ere he’d put his arms about her. He produced some blackberries and strawberries, her two favorites, and began to feed them to her. Emma’s shaking, quivering lips broke his heart as she slowly chewed. Tears still stained her cheeks as she too reached into the basket, bringing out some strawberries, and Feeding him as well. 

That small comforting action made her crying cease. As she dried her eyes, Thorin arose and closed the window. He came back to her then, and saw the diamonds, emeralds, and rare black and gold pearls. Kneeling down, he put the rare pearls in her neck pouch and handed it to her. He then put the other gems in a large box, setting them aside next to the pouch she’d set there. He took her back into his arms then. He confessed to her, “ I don’t know how I am going to finish our quest for Erebor.” Thorin whispered against her lips, “All I want now is you beside me, forever. But I must go. I promise you that I shall return for you when we claim Erebor once again. You are my life now my Emma, and I refuse to live out my life without you beside me.”

Thorin added, trying his best to explain. “ For years I have fought for just a chance to regain Erebor for the people. I pushed aside everything and everyone else for this cause.” He held up her chin, and looked deeply into those emerald eyes, “And then a chance came at last. With the aide of a wizard, and a burglar.” His large hand cupped her cheek as he finished, “ And then, there was you. The woman of my dreams standing beside me.” He brushed his hand down the side of her face gently as he told her, “ All of the days of my life, I have never wanted anything more than the love you give me so completely.” He finished in a whisper, pained to the depth of his soul.

Emma closed her eyes, realizing she could not make this any more difficult on him than it was already. To succeed, he needed to have all of his wits with him to survive. She’d known since she discovered who he really was, that this day was going to come. Now wasn’t the time for tears. They could be shed later, when she was alone. Now she wanted desperately to hold him , and take his pain away as only she could. She reached over and began to kiss Thorin on the lips forcefully. He responded at once with a deep growl issuing from deep in his chest. Boldly, she pushed him down onto the bed, and lay full atop of him. Thorin hissed with the pleasure of feeling her lithe body pressing against his, and decided to let her be the aggressor, seeing where this would lead. His clothing was off in a thrice. Then Emma lay her naked form upon him once again, and he groaned the same time as she did, reveling in the feel of her soft, full breasts against him. He was getting very hard once again. Emma noticed this, and giggled playfully as she gripped his thick cock, sliding her hand up and down his massive length. Thorin hissed in pure lust the like of which he’d never known. She was making love to him, something he’d never experienced ere he’d met her.

Thorin’s hands gripped the sheets as she slid lower, until she crept down, her eager mouth finding his throbbing cock. Without hesitation, Emma took him into her mouth, swallowing him slowly until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. His long low growl of need was her reward. Knowing full well he couldn’t remain passive much longer, Emma sucked him hard, running her tongue up and down, and all about the swollen head of him, enjoying the taste of his pre come.

Thorin could lay passive no longer. Grabbing her by the waist, he quickly hefted her up, until her knees were on either side of his face. Using little force, he pulled her throbbing cunt down, taking her aching clit deep into his mouth. Emma cried out in ecstasy, screaming is name As her first orgasm hit her. Thorin watched as her head tossed back, and her eyes closed, He slid his tongue down into her body, tasting her juices, and feeling so powerful as her muscles gripped around his questing mouth. When she was done, Thorin rolled her over onto her back, pulling her knees wide apart and over his forearms. Grasping her hips, he pushed his aching cock deep into her tight sheath.

Emma gasped. Never before had Thorin taken her in such ravenous lust. She was not quite prepared for his forceful invasion, and her inner muscles clenched tightly As he did not give her time to adjust, but began a slow rhythm, pulling out nearly all of the way, only to push himself all he way back into her depths once again. Emma could feel another orgasm beginning to build, and began to moan loudly’

Thorin knew this moan well, and began to fuck her hard, and n earnest. As his manhood throbbed and slammed in and out of her, Emma at last cried out his name, as a long and very satisfying orgasm hit her once again. Her tight sheath, her hot juices was his undoing, Emma felt his cock lengthen as his climax grew close. Finally, Thorin threw his dark hair back, and growled her name. Emma reveled in the feel of his warm juices spraying inside of her. Finally, Thorin rolled off of her, bringing her with him in his arms. He’d covered her, and they lay together quiet for long moments. Soon, He began to kiss her, an work his way down to her breasts, treating each with tender care. Emma moaned, and Thorin grinned, and continued once again. And so they spent the morning and afternoon of that final day, Eating from the basket and making love to each other. It would be a long time ere they did so again.


	26. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the quest for Erebor, and the first few weeks that Thorin and Emma are separated. Many changes begin.

CHAPTER 26The Journey Begins

After Thorin’s departure, Emma was heart sick with worry for him, and the others. Not knowing what dangers they faced, or how they fared was tearing at her night and day. She could hardly sleep, or eat. Weeks had passed with no word. She missed her husband terribly.

Four days after he’d left on his quest to regain Erebor, Thorin had sent her a note with Ahdoo. It surprised Emma no small amount, for she’d wondered where the bird had gotten to. It was simple and heartbreaking. In it he told her that they would not be able to return as he’d promised. That the wizard had told him that they could not delay, no matter how badly he wanted to be with her. They needed every day allotted to them to reach Erebor by Durin’s day. He’d told her of his love, how he missed her, and other things which made her giggle with delight. They were of such a suggestive nature that she did not share the note with anyone. At times when she was at her lowest, usually in the night, she took out the note and re read it. Scanning the pages made her feel better.

She had gone to Elrond and Arwen each day, learning about her powers and how to wield them. They were amazed at how quickly she took to it. For Emma, the experience had been one which had given her a sense of self that she had never realized before. She was still the sweet woman all of her subjects loved. But she had a confidence, and stregnth that she never known before. She had quickly realized that she needed to keep busy, or spend her days pining away for her husband. So Emma had taken caring for the Dwarven people into hand, realizing without their king there, they depended upon her to make decisions. She saw that much needed to be done. So she had gone to Elrond with a sack of diamonds, for she needed monies to care for them. He had a man he trusted, who had returned with a fortune in exchange for her jewels. Then she went to work. Calling Alden and Edrea to her side, she used their knowledge of the people to help her choose trusted treasurers for the things she wanted to do.

First, she set up a program for the wounded soldiers. After meeting with them, seeing the horrible scars, missing arms, legs she saw the lack of spirit in their eyes. They had been soldiers all of their lives, and it was all they knew. They could not provide for their families, and their pride needed a great boosting . So she set the fund up to teach these men new trades, such as wood working, jewel cutting, even mining and writing of histories of Erebor and it’s Kings. Some of them had even become horse trainers and more. These men adored her, for she had given them their pride back. 

Their were other things as well. Such as giving monies to care for the elderly, so that in their advanced age they could rest and not do jobs their bodies could no longer tolerate to earn their keep. In return they did many things to help the community, such as caring for the sick, watching children. Some of the ladies had set up their own sewing circle, fashioning clothing for the Dwarven people to wear.

The tasks, both minor and monumental, kept her very busy during the daytime hours. It was the nights, and time alone when she thought about her love, and wept with the worry, and simply missing him. She would lay with his pillow against her cheek, for it still held his scent which was a comfort to her. Edrea would often peek in on her in the night, to find the Queen had cried herself to sleep, clutching her husband’s pillow. Edrea’s heart ached for her young Queen. In her opinion, newlyweds should never be torn apart as the King and Queen had been. She would carefully pick up the jewels, and cover her charge before finding her own bed. And so it went at Rivendale.

Far away, Thorin was unaware of what transpired in Rivendale. He was in a foul temper this morn, as he had been since going to the Shire. The Hobbit had been agreed upon as their burglar. But when they had gone to collect him, Thorin instantly thought that Gandalf was insane. The little man was far from a burglar of any sort, could not even handle a weapon for Mahal’s sake. He’d fainted dead away upon reading the part of their contract which told him about the generous monies for his funeral, should he die. Thorin did not understand it then, and recalled how the next morn, the contract lay unsigned. He’d ignored the wizard, and he and his men had gotten ready to leave the Hobbit behind with the rising sun. Then Gandalf had frustrated him further, stopping every few moments to fix his cinches upon his saddle, or harness. Thorin had known what he was about. He preferred the Hobbit to join their company, and was stalling so that he could catch them. Thorin scoffed at the idea. But soon they heard him coming, holding the contract high as if it were a trophy, and crying for them to wait, that he was going with them. Thorin was unimpressed, and jerked his head at Bofur to take the contract. Then he had Bilbo unceremoniously dumped upon a pony amid his protests. When the little man had called to him that they had to go back, for a handkerchief for Mahal’s sake, Thorin had lost his temper. Casting a long glare at Gandalf that he did not miss, Thorin had wordlessly kicked his pony into a canter. It had been his way of making it plain that he would listen to no more nonsense without uttering a word. He did not trust himself at the time to do so.

Frustration ruled his days, and loneliness filled his nights. It had nearly killed him to go back on his word to his Emma, and not return for even one day as he’d pledged to her after getting the Hobbit. But the wizard had been right. As much as he wanted to see her and hold her again in his arms, he knew they could not spare the time if they wanted even a chance to reach Erebor by Durin’s day. So he’d written her a long letter, and attached it to Ahdoo’s leg. The bird had followed him as he left Rivendale, and had not returned since he’d sent it to Emma with his letter. That he had not received one back both worried him, and made his time away from her all the more lonesome. He did not mention her at all, preferring to keep his thoughts and concerns for her to himself. But Thorin knew his trusted friends and companions saw the pain he could not hide that was there in his bluest eyes. To their credit, they respected his wishes, and did not even utter her name within his earshot at least.

He sat by the fire he’d built alone. He’d decided to let the men sleep in for a little while longer. He knew well that on their way, there would be many days when they got little or no sleep at all. He sipped his coffee, and allowed his mind to wander. Gandalf suddenly sat next to him. “Good morn Thorin” he said softly. Thorin handed him a cup of coffee, giving him a greeting. The wizard lit his pipe, and they sat for a few moments in silence. Finally Gandalf told him, “Thorin, I must away this morn. I will be back soon. I must speak with Elrond about other matters. Would you like for me to send any word to your lady?” Thorin’s head came up. He nodded his dark mane and said, “Tell her that I love her and miss her. And also tell her I was worried when she failed to send a letter back to me.” Gandalf seemed surprised. “She failed to reply?” he asked in mild confusion. Thorin nodded. “Tis not like her, and I am concerned about what is going on to keep her from contacting me.” Gandalf nodded, and reassured him, “I will speak with her while I am there.” He added, “I recommend that you keep going north. I should be back by the time you make camp this night.” He stood, and nodded. “farewell for now Thorin Oakenshield” he said. Then he was gone.

When the men woke up, there were many questions about where Gandalf went and why. About where they were going to go, and how they would fare without him. Finally Thorin’s voice rose, and he replied firmly, “Wizard’s will do what they wish! We do not need him at every step! Now break camp. We shall ride in fifteen minutes.” Then he walked away from them to calm himself and pack his pony. They had many good questions, but the fact that he had no good answers for them frustrated him. Thorin sighed as he finished his task and lit his pipe. Another long, boring day followed by a long, lonely night. He mused to himself. He was unaware that the evenings’ events would leave him far from bored. That none of them might be alive to greet the next morn.


	27. The Quest Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his company continue on with thier quest to reclaim Erebor

THE QUEST CONTINUES

Emma sat on her balcony, eagerly watching for Gandalf to come out of a secret meeting with Lord Elrond. She was hoping to see him just for a few moments to ask after her husband and his men, and to give him the considerable pile of letters she’d written to Thorin in the past weeks since he’d been away. Their was also a sealed missive from Edrea, and though she longed to know what her maid and friend had said to him, she had left the letter to Thorin unopened.

Finally the Wizard emerged from the palace. Emma called down, “Gandalf! Wait a moment! I need to speak with you!” Gandalf looked up with a smile. He watched as she vanished, and reappeared before him. He was not surprised. Elrond had filled him in on just how well Erebor’s queen had learned the craft. The mix of Elven magic and Sprite magic was a powerful combination indeed. Looking down at her, He chuckled as Emma threw her arms about him, exclaiming, “I’m so happy to see you! How is my husband? And the others? I’ve been so worried.” Gandalf hugged the little lady back, assuring her they were well. He added on a note that was softly reprimanding, “Thorin sends his love. He also worries. Why have you not answered his letter Emma? He longed to send another. But Adhoo did not return.” She let go, and to his surprise, she pulled a sizeable packet tied in a blue ribbon out of her pocket as she replied, “I have missed him every second of every day, Gandalf. My heart cries out for him, just as his does for me. I wrote him each night. But alas, Ahdoo couldn’t carry them all. I did not intend to upset him.   
Also just as he had a duty to go try to reclaim our homeland, without him here, the Dwarven people looked to me to solve their dilemmas. There was so much to do for our people, that I got quite busy.” softly she added “ Tell him I love him please and give him these letters.” Gandalf glanced at the top one and looked at her, arching one white brow, “One from Edrea? Whatever for?” their was puzzlement in his voice. Emma giggled and answered, “I do not know. I think she’s telling on me. She says I don’t take care of myself.” Gandalf put the missives in his robe pocket, chuckling.

Seriously, he told Emma, “Milady, Lord Elrond tells me that you have learned how to use and control your powers. He says that your magic’s rival even his.” He sat beside her on a bench as he continued, “I do not wish to alarm you, but the journey to Erebor will be fraught with many dangers. Some of which Thorin and the others might not get out of with no magical aide.” Emma looked up at him, her worry evident in her green eyes as he spoke again. “there will be times when I’ll not be with them. If they come across danger, I’d like you to go to them and use your powers to help.” Nodding eagerly, Emma spoke with a slight frown. “I can and will do this gladly. But I have no ability to know when that would be.” Gandalf replied with a slight smile, “That I can help you with.” He produced a small smooth stone. It seemed unremarkable to Emma. Then as he placed it into her outstretched hand, she noticed runes faintly engraved upon it. She looked up at the wizard questioningly. He told her, “Tis a charm. I chose to use a regular stone, because if anyone happens to see it, they will not know what it is. With this, when I am unable to be with them, and Thorin and his group are in mortal danger, the runes will glow blue. Then all you must do is think of your husband and you will be carried right to his side.” Emma stared up at him in awe, and exclaimed softly, “I will watch the runes carefully. Thank you Gandalf with all of my heart!” she smiled at him. Chuckling, the wizard patted her shoulder, saying “I must go now. I shall give Thorin your message and your letters. Keep watch on the stone Emma. Goodbye.” Then he was gone. Emma thoughtfully gazed at the stone as she slowly went back into the grand castle.

Night had fallen, and at the camp of Thorin and his company, the meal had been consumed. The Hobbit was sent with Fili and Kili’s dinner, as they were set to watch over the ponies. That he’d not returned yet from so simple a task set Thorin’s already taut nerves on edge. He sensed that something was amiss. His warrior instincts were on high alert, giving his weary body no ease. He stood, unable to sit any longer, staring out into the dark. “You feel it as well don’t you Thorin?” a familiar voice said to him. He turned to see Dwalin. “Aye my friend. The air about us fairly vibrates with it.” The king replied quietly. Dwalin’s hand patted his shoulder, replying, “Try to rest milord. I’ll watch for a time.” Thorin stared at him momentarily, then sighed and nodded. He had turned to go back to the fire when Fili and Kili came bursting out of the undergrowth. When their Uncle would have berated them for the great noise they were making, Kili skidded to a halt before him, and exclaimed, “They have him!” Fili added before Thorin could say a word, “Tis our fault! We made him go into the troll camp to get the ponies alone!”

Dwalin calmed them down, and they told their Uncle what had happened. When Thorin learned that some of the ponies had come up missing, stolen by Trolls no less, he could scarcely believe it. Trolls simply were not seen in this area. At least not in years without number. It seemed their burglar was in peril. And though he thought the Halfling worthless, Thorin could not allow his life to end in such a horrible way. Gathering the others, they quietly headed for the enemy camp.

Since Trolls were not known for their intelligence nor their stealth, they were easy to find. Even their cook fire was a blazing bond fire. Thorin saw the Hobbit racing hither and yon, trying to keep hidden from the trolls, yet reach the other side of the clearing at the same time. He did not understand what Bilbo was about until his eyes rested on the ponies on the other side. One of the trolls were complaining that he did not like the taste of ponies. That they were stringy and not filling. Thorin’s blue eyes began to ice over as his warrior’s instincts readied for battle. He could feel the same in the rest of his companions. Dwalin whispered to his king, “We must help him.” Thorin’s raven head nodded, and without another word, the group burst into the clearing, swords drawn and battle cries upon their lips. The Trolls were surprised, and two of them advanced upon the party. None of the group had time to wonder about the other two creatures. But before a sword had fallen, A loud gruff voice sneered, “Here now! Is this what you are looking for?” Thorin’s head shot up and he swore in Dwarvish in fury. They had the Halfling. Held high up off of the ground, Bilbo was held by both arms and legs. He made not a sound, though his brown eyes were large in his small face. Another of the creatures said, “One more move and we’ll tear him apart!” The small band stood with their king, awaiting his actions. Thorin looked into the Hobbit’s eyes, and with a snarl, he drove the point of his sword into the dirt. His blood still pounded in his ears with readiness for battle. His anger knew no bounds. Yet Bilbo’s blood would not be upon his hands.

In no time at all, the Dwarven warriors found themselves trussed up by the Trolls. Some of them were in burlap sacks, and others turning upon a spit over the fire. Thorin worried about those of his companions more than the rest. He could think of no other more horrible death than burning. His memories of Smaug taking Erebor, and spreading fire, burning his people alive was a sight he would never forget. His mind came back to the present. Perhaps because they did not see him as a threat, Bilbo was left unbound by the creatures. They were speaking to each other about cooking the company. Bilbo was talking to them about the merits of the deed. Around him, his friends complained loudly, angry at the Hobbit. When he told the Trolls they were infested with worms, not to eat them, they all howled their denial. Thorin began to see what the little man was about. He kicked Kili who was protesting the loudest. Suddenly all of them were agreeing with the Halfling. Thorin smiled. the crafty little man was buying time.

At last Thorin and his group wiggled free of the bags, and raced foreward, swords swinging and war cries upon their lips. The wounds they weapons left were small, albeit painful for the creatures. Then Thorin heard Gandalf’s voice and turned to look up at a tall rock. There was the wizard. He slammed his staff down, and the granite split in half. Sunlight streamed into the clearing. It was over. The trolls had forgotten about the sunrise, and were turned to stone.

As the Dwarves upon the spit were freed, Thorin’s blue eyes went to the Halfling, who was standing beside Gandalf. Calm brown eyes met him across the way. Thorin said nothing, yet mused to himself that what Bilbo had done called for a measure of courage that he’d not supposed the little man had in him. Still, to his mind, one deed did not make a hero so he simply nodded and turned to go back to their camp. Bilbo watched him go and looked up at Gandalf who replied with a chuckle, “Give him time my friend. Thorin is stubborn and prideful. When he suspects he is wrong, he needs much proof ere he will admit it.” Bilbo replied with a wry grin, “I am just pleased that I could help rescue them.” And with a nod from the Wizard, they went back to camp as well.


	28. The Return of Beren the Dwarf CLeaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing on their journey, times for the Dwarves are hard. Yet an old enemy could destroy them all.

The hour was late. The Dwarves about the small fire tried their best to make their exhausted bodies fall into sleep. Some succeeded. Others lay there, eyes closed, but their empty stomach’s rumbled betraying their hunger.

A small distance away from the others, the King lay on his side. His broad back was against a rock for protection. It was a habit he’d acquired long ago. His father had taught him this in fact, on one of their many forays into the forest when he was but a lad. He had told the young Thorin that, did he keep his back protected in slumber while in unfamiliar surroundings, he just might save his own life. Thorin’s bluest eyes were wide open, even though he was as weary as the rest of his men. Sleep eluded him. He was hungry and tired, but his active mind refused to shut off. Since the run in with the trolls, they had all been a foot. The ponies having been frightened off. That did not bother them. Dwarves were a sturdy bunch who could walk for miles without stopping. It was the fact that their provisions had gone with the beasts that had caused problems. That had been nearly a week ago. They ate what they could kill, but upon the open planes, their was little game. As Dwalin had joked grimly, they had tightened their belts and continued on.

As had been the case each night during the darkest hours, Thorin’s thoughts turned inevitably to the large pack of missives that Gandalf had brought back with him from Rivendale. He had smiled ever so slightly as he’d handed Thorin the letters saying, “Your lady begs your pardon for worrying you. She bade me to tell you that their were so many letters that Ahdoo could not have carried them” As he thought of what was going on at Rivendale, pride swelled in his breast at his wife’s many accomplishments to help their people. She was indeed a good Queen, and he knew the people would be well in her care.

The report from Edrea had caused him the most concern. Thorin had asked her to send him notes as the opportunity presented itself, concerning how Emma fared. The old woman had told him that His bride kept very busy during the day, to keep her mind off of missing her husband so. But in the evenings it came back to Emma in full force. The letter had further stated that after writing to him each night, his wife would fall asleep crying into his pillow. Thorin’s heart ached when he’d read that, and hurt him still. He longed to be with her. To kiss away those tears that she shed in the night without him.

Edrea had also told him to his disappointment that he had not left Emma with child. He smiled as the image of her beautiful face and sexy body filled his mind’s eye. He silently vowed that the next time they were together, he would indeed give her the babe that she so desperately wanted. Allowing his thoughts to travel along those lines had been a mistake. Just the thought of her lithe body caused his cock to twitch and begin to grow in desire to make love to his beautiful wife. Sighing and swearing softly in Dwarvish, Thorin rolled over, closing his eyes with determination. He would cease thinking about her and get some of the rest he needed. But even as sleep found him, Erebor’s   
king did not escape his desires to be with his Emma. His dreams that night were filled with images of touching her, tasting her, and filling her tight sheath with his thick, hard cock.

Back at Rivendale nearly a week after Gandalf had left with her letters for Thorin, Emma sat with Elrond upon the verandah of the second floor. They were watching the Elven warriors and Dwarvish ones practicing together upon the battlefield below. Surprisingly the Elves and Dwarves, who had long hated and mistrusted each other, had become fast friends. The sparing was intense but there was no edge of anger in it as there would have been had they still disliked each other. Actually laughter and ribald jokes were sailing through the air between them as they practiced.

One particularly off color comment caused Emma to giggle despite herself. Realizing that Lord Elrond may not find it amusing, since the remark had been from one of her Dwarven warriors to his Elven counterpart about possible variations of who his mother could have been, she clapped her hand over her mouth and cast a sideways glance at the King from under her eyelashes. Elrond smiled and told her, “Ah Lady Emma. You need not worry about offending me with your merriment. Truth to tell, since your husband left I’ve not heard laughter come from your lips at all. It does my heart good.” a ghost of a smile came to her lips as Emma replied quietly, “I miss them all. But Thorin the most desperately. I worry for them. About how they are faring. If Gandalf gave me the stone, he is worried as well, and that fills me with dread.” Elrond asked her, “You have not seen anything in the stone?” She shook her head, and would have said more. But in her pocket, it began to vibrate. She gasped and removed it, gazing at it in the palm of her hand. The runes were indeed glowing a bright blue. Her chest tightened in fear as her green eyes went to the King. She stood telling him, “Elrond! I must go at once! They are in grave danger! Take care of my people while I am gone.” He nodded and told her, “Go quickly! All will be well here while you are away” With that, Emma held tight to the small stone closing her eyes. She saw images of Thorin and his group. They were near a wood, were outnumbered and in grave danger. And with that she vanished before Elrond’s eyes. He said a prayer in hopes that she would reach them in time.  
It was nearly a week since Thorin had lain awake thinking of his Emma. At last they were leaving the open, getting ready to head into the wood. They all inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Here they would not be as exposed to prying eyes, and there would be more game. These were there thoughts when pandemonium broke out around them. Suddenly all around them Orcs stood, snarling and snapping in their eagerness to attack. Yet they did not. Then a familiar voice came to Thorin’s ears. “Hail Dwarven king! I have waited to see you again!” Thorin whirled, his sword at the ready. He could not believe what his eyes beheld. Wilhelm stood before him. He was different though. His eyes were an evil red, glowing and malevolent. Unlike the last time, he was fairly vibrating with power. Thorin shouted in disbelief , “I killed you!” The evil one nodded slightly and said, “Yes you did. Most inconvenient I must tell you! “ Laughing with dark mirth he added “But my master decided that I would serve him still, and brought me back. We have been waiting for a chance for me to come to you once again.” He turned sideways then, digging into his dark cloak. Thorin’s senses were suddenly on high alert. It was the only thing that saved his life when Beren turned around with a glowing red orb in his hand as he snarled, “Now die!” The light that issued forth just missed him by inches when Thorin dove to the left, rolling over and coming in one fluid motion to his feet. The Orcs advanced on the small company. Beren snarled “Back! They are mine!!” 

He and his men were in grave danger. With the magical Ability that Beren now possessed, they stood no chance of getting near him to kill him. As they dove and dodged, the Dwarves grimly knew that their quest was coming to an end. They were going to die, for Gandalf was not with them that day. Each man made a quick prayer to Mahal in preparation for this as they still tried their best to avoid the evil red light. They knew it was in vain, yet their warriors’ instinct would allow them to do no less. Suddenly the light was directed once again toward Thorin. He tried to move, but even as he did the beam sliced into his bicep. He knew Beren had been aiming for his heart. The wound was minor, yet the pain that it caused was so searing that it forced Thorin to his knees with a cry of surprise. The evil one laughed in dark satisfaction as Thorin’s blue eyes defiantly stared at him in impotent hatred. As Beren made to speak, Thorin’s mind flashed to his love. She would be left alone, inconsolable at his death. This filled his heart with sorrow. He did not fear death. But he had never intended to leave his wife alone. As if thinking of her made her real in his mind, he heard her voice ring out in anger, “So Wilhelm, we meet again!” He turned towards the sound. Thorin could not believe his eyes. There stood Emma, upon a hill near them. A wind had picked up upon her arrival, and her long brown hair whipped about her in the breeze. Her dark blue cloak did as well. She was indeed a sight to behold standing there. He saw that she was different. More self assured. In her small form, he sensed a power that he’d never beheld in her. She was clearly unafraid, standing against Beren without so much as the smallest weapon in her hands. 

The two squared off, Beren forgetting Thorin for the moment. “Ah, it is the she bitch of the Dwarves!” The evil one sneered. If he expected his words to rile her, he was disappointed. Emma’s chin lifted, and she said in contempt, “So, you are still but a little boy in a man’s form?” she laughed without humor as she added, “Why am I not surprised? It amazes me that your master is so stupid as to keep you around Wilhelm! You did not succeed last time, and you will not this time either. I will kill you! I am not afraid of you in the least.” Her gaze went momentarily to her husband, and her green eyes radiated her fury when she saw his wound. To Beren she sneered, “You are no match for him in combat, so you must use magic to harm him? You will regret that, I vow it! No one harms my man and lives to tell of it.” Her gaze fell to the red orb in his hand. Emma said softly, “Your master is truly mad, to entrust you with the eye of Sauron! It is too much power for you to wield. We must take it from you ere you harm yourself.” with that, she merely waved her small hand, and the orb went sailing from him, rolling harmlessly in the grass at Thorin’s left knee. Beren’s face mirrored his surprise and growing unease. He had clearly underestimated her. He turned to flee, but Emma had anticipated this. Her hand came up, and a white light issued from it. The evil one seemed to freeze in place. Try as he might, Beren was unable to move. He snarled in frustration, “What is this? Woman where did you get such power? Did you murder the King of the Elves and steal it from him?”

Emma chuckled and replied, “No Wilhelm. I did something that you wouldn’t understand. It has been inside me all along. I worked at controlling it, at learning what I can do. Now, let’s get on with this shall we? I grow tired of the same rhetoric spewing from your mouth.” She swung both hands up as she cried, “This is for the Dwarves!” A light of green hue radiated from her entire body. It shot across the small space between them. As it hit Beren, his body went rigid with agony, and he cried out. Blood flew from the side of his face. He glared at her, and hissed, “Be done with it bitch!” Emma smiled and replied, “Oh no, I am afraid not. Your end will not be so easy. I will enjoy taking your life in as horrible a way as you meant to take theirs!” So saying she lifted her small arm again. This time the light that came out was pure white. As it hit the dark one, he screamed in agony as his eyes fell from his face, rendering him blind. At last, now that she had him down upon one knee, begging for his life like a coward, Lady Emma held up both hands and hit him once again with magic. It hit him squarely in the chest. Blood flew everywhere as his heart exploded in his chest. Beren fell foreward, quite dead. Before Emma could retrieve him, his master pulled him back, as well as the red orb.

It was over. In the clearing the Dwarves all were silent, gazing at her in awe. Their pride was not even dented in the least that their lady had saved their lives and not themselves. Thorin tried to rise, but found with the pain coursing through him, he could not. Seeing the pleading in his blue eyes, Emma ran to him, falling to her knees beside him. She would have checked his wound, but Thorin’s mighty arms went tightly about her. With a glad cry, he kissed her for a very long time. Emma responded in like fashion, her arms about his broad neck tightly. The men’s faces split into wide grins as they watched the happy reunion. They knew the pain their King had suffered, being away from his new bride though he said not one word about it.

Finally, the pair broke the kiss. Thorin still held her. He started, “How did you know? Why….” Emma cut him off. Touching his face softly, she promised him, “I shall reveal all to you my love. But first we need to get into the wood for cover. I shall tend to your wounds, and see to filling your bellies.” Grinning she asked him, “How does Dwarven oatcakes, meat pies, and apple pie sound to all of you?” They all broke into groans of delight. It had been so long since they had tasted such a meal. It sounded heavenly. Dwalin and Kili came over then. They both hugged her warmly. Dwalin told her, “Ah mistress! How we have missed your cooking! It would be a small slice of heaven to fill our bellies with it once again.” Laughing she replied to him, “Then let us get Thorin into the forest so that I may tend him at once. Then we shall see to your hunger.” Wasting no time, Dwalin and Kili aided their lord into the forest, with Emma at their side. Thorin would not release her hand, a feared that she would vanish if he did. And so they entered their sanctuary, in better spirits than they had been in a long time.


	29. THE QUEEN OF THE DWARVES ARRIVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes to the group when they are in desperate need of her

CHAPTER 29 The queen of the Dwarves arrives

They were in the thick wood I a thrice. As Thorin was set down, The men went to work quickly. Fili built a stout fire, and ori placed a large pot of water on to boil that Emma had caused to appear. No one questioned her magic’s, but hastened to do her bidding. Thorin watched her silently. Her movements were sure and efficient. Her smile quick and ready, even going as far as to cast bawdy jokes back at his men, which made them howl with laughter. Soon Bofur and Dwalin came back with several fat Rabbits. Remembering her distaste for skinning the beasts, Fili took them away with a gentle smile to her, and began to dress them out.

Whilst this was being done, Emma came to her husband. His unwavering gaze upon her face as she laid out what she needed to heal him unnerved her a bit. She could not imagine what he thought about this new person she was. Emma found she was afraid to meet his eyes. She could not bear to see revulsion on his face. She need not have worried. As she slit the arm of his tunic, inspecting the wound, Thorin’s large hand gently lifted her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eye. He was surprised to see the apprehension there. Running a gentle hand across her soft, pale cheek, he whispered to her, “Sweetling, you need not fear that I think less of you for the powerful self assured woman you have become.” Startled green eyes met searing blue as he added, “When you saved Fili and I from the burns at the cottage, I knew there was more about you than you guessed. He kissed her gently ere he finished, “My love, I am very proud of the woman you have become. Never doubt that. I .” Startled green eyes met searing blue as he added, “When you saved Fili and I from the burns at the cottage, I knew there was more about you than you guessed. He kissed her gently ere he finished, “My love, I am very proud of the woman you have become. Never doubt that. I love you beyond words my Emma. Nothing shall ever change that I swear it.” 

Thorin watched as the tension drained from her. When she smiled at him, the love she felt for him showing upon her face, he nearly forgot to breathe, so beautiful was she to him. He pulled her closer , and Emma soon found herself upon his lap, his arms around her. He was kissing her gently. Emma would have none of it. She whispered, “I have missed you so Thorin! A peck on the lips simply will not do.” So saying, she began to kiss him with all of the love and passion she felt for him. His soft growl was all the proof she needed that his words were true. When at last he lifted his lips from hers, she smiled as he murmured, “Of course milady, you may count upon my making some very passionate love to you tonight.” His face showed his love and need of her. Brenna smiled back as she got off of his lap, telling him, “Then we best get to this my love. It would not do for you to pass out from starvation in the midst of our lovemaking.” With a grin, he let her fix his injured arm and bandage it.

With that done and Thorin sitting comfortably by the fire, a steaming mug of coffee in hand, he watched Emma’s every move as she made dinner. When Bofur offered to help her, she smiled gratefully at him. Soon he was making crust for three pies, singing softly as he worked. Upon the insistence of Emma and Bofur, The other men rested by the fire with their king. In a thrice she had the oatcakes ready and baking over the fire. Thorin groaned when he watched her put raisins and cinnamon in them. She smiled and winked at him as she deftly put the rabbit meat pies together. Knowing well how these men could eat under normal circumstances, she prepared extra meat pies.

It was not long at all ere the entire meal was baking over the fire. The men smelled the heavenly aroma and groaned in appreciation, their bellies growling hungrily. When the meal was finally done, Emma produced several bottles of the finest Dwarven wine, and mugs to drink it from. She declared it a celebration, since it had been long since they were all together. The Dwarves heartily agreed, their king among them. He beckoned to Emma, and bade her to sit close to him. Before the men got their portion, Thorin filled Emma a plate, telling her with a wry grin that by the time the rest of them filled their bellies, there would be none left for her if she waited. Laughing in pleasure, Emma gladly took her food and wine. The pies were safely hid behind her, so that none of them could sample it ere they ate their meal.   
The oatcakes and Rabbit meat pies were eaten with gusto. Beside her, Thorin groaned as he chewed a piece of his second meat pie. Closing his eyes in pleasure ere he looked at her, He smiled at her and exclaimed “Wife, you are a marvel among women! You are not only a powerful sorceress, you are lovely besides, and by Mahal, can you cook!” Biting into an oatcake, he smiled appreciatively and murmured, to her, “And do not fear. I have not forgotten how lusty you are in bed. I plan on touching you everywhere.” He added even more softly, “And I cannot wait to bury my face in your soft curls, tasting you and bringing you to one climax after another. I’ll then fill you to the hilt with my cock inside your tight sheath. Sleep be damned! I mean to love you all the night long. What say you to that?” Thorin saw when she looked at him, that her beautiful green eyes were a light with arousal. She whispered back, “And I cannot wait to take that long, thick cock into my mouth milord.” Thorin shuddered in delight at her graphic descriptions of what she meant to do to him.

After the fruit pies were eaten, Thorin had one more glass of wine, then he helped Emma to her feet, telling his men, “It has been a long day. I think my wife and I will retire. With a wave of Emma’s hand, a tent appeared before them. The bed within looked so soft and inviting. She waved her hand again, making four others appear. The other Dwarves would have to share, but after Emma’s assurances that she had a force field firmly in place, they all went gratefully into their own tents. Thorin smiled at her, his bluest eyes already burning into her with his need, and his love. Picking her up suddenly, Thorin growled, “Come my love. I have waited to make love to you long enough! Tis time that I reacquaint you with the pleasures of the flesh.” Emma replied saucily, “Perhaps it is I who shall teach you my love.” growling in lust he hurried inside their tent.

They were alone at long last. Thorin was in no hurry to release her from his Grip. Standing there with his wife in his strong arms, Thorin kissed her. Then he whispered, “I have missed you so very much my Emma. I confess the nights were the hardest to bear.” She sighed happily. She had her head lying upon his chest. She looked up and admitted, “ I yearned to have you there with me as well husband. The days were long, but the nights were longer.” Setting her on her feet but still holding her close, He told her, “I heard how hard your nights were my love. I swear once this quest is over that you shall never weep into my pillow in the night again.” Shaking her head, Emma and murmured, “I knew that Edrea was telling on me when I saw her letter to you.” Thorins’ large hands were suddenly busy. He spoke as her untied her cloak. “We can talk more later my Emma. Right now I want to feel that soft skin of yours against me.”

Soon their clothing was strewn upon the floor. Thorin eyed his wife’s body appreciatively as she looked back at him.” You are even more beautiful than I remembered.” he told her softly. Emma smiled and would have spoken, but in one long stride, Thorin picked her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her gently in the center, he quickly covered her naked form with his. The feel of skin touching skin delighted them both. Emma moaned and held him tighter to her. Thorin began kissing her consumed by pleasure. Her hips were thrusting against the bed eagerly, and she cried out, “Thorin please! I need you inside of me!” His only reply was a growl of lust as he got into position quickly. Emma’s green eyes opened to see the pleasure upon his handsome face as he slid himself inside of her. His eyes never left hers as he slide the swollen head of his cock up and down her before entering her. Emma hissed, and cried out in ecstasy as he began to fill her as only he could. His cock was so large, stretching her as he slowly pushed deeper inside of her. Then finally Thorin could be patient no longer. In one fluid motion, he twisted his hips and was buried to the hilt in her. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her hot tight sheath. He cried out in pleasure just as she did. He could not stop. Withdrawing and pushing back into her, Thorin growled. He could feel his climax fast approaching. He started to slam in and out of her. Emma’s cries of pleasure mixed with his, filling the small room. Her nails raked his shoulders and back spurring him on.

Thorin and Emma continued their frenzied dance, and her muscles clenched as she cried out his name just seconds before Thorin found his own release. Thorin came down upon his forearms, laying his head against her breasts, resting for a moment or two. Emma’s small hands stroked the sides of his face lovingly. They were silent. They needed no words to communicate their love. Finally Thorin rolled over, taking her with him. “I love you Emma, my treasure. My only love” he whispered to her. His heart was in those bluest eyes as she glanced up at him. Emma rose up, kissing him gently before telling him “And I love you my husband. For all time.” He suddenly grinned at her, and Emma felt his manhood begin to harden once again. She giggled and exclaimed, “Aren’t you the randy one! We just finished and you want more?” Thorin told her as he took her by the waist, “I never get enough of you. And now my love, you shall ride me, every way imaginable.” She did not know what his intentions were until he lifted her high up, and then her thighs were resting just above his shoulders. Any questions she had were quickly stopped when his mouth took her clit deep inside of it, sucking and licking at her most sensitive place. Pleasure rushed through her once again. And so they passed the night, loving each other many times before the dawn found them.


End file.
